Never Knew
by caseylynn04
Summary: 5 years after the Cullens leave Bella behind she's moved on and is happy living her life. What happens when a run in with a strange vampire leads her back to the last member of the Cullen family she'd ever thought would need her. Bella/Jasper pairing.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED. I'm just someone who is may or may not spent way to much time reading twilight based fanfiction. :)

I will be updating this story hopefully daily. If not every day than every other day. Just give me a little while to get in the swing of things this is my first time writing any type of story like this. There won't be very much angst in any of my stories and this won't be a Bella/Edward story.

Chapter 1.

BPOV

"Shit!" I shouted. Feeling the hot liquid seeping through the fabric of my shirt. I just knew when I woke up to 6 am phone call from my assistant this morning that today was going to be a long day. I should have just stayed in bed.

"Oh Bella, are you alright?" asked my assistant Gina. We had been holed up in my office since 7 am this morning going through a mess of manuscripts that needed to be sorted before the emergency meeting that was called for this lunch time today.

"Yeah G, I'm fine I'll just change into one of my extra shirts." I replied. Already up and half way to the closet in my office. I was once again grateful that Gina picked up my dry cleaning the day before, and oh so grateful for the half bathroom that I have in my office. I quickly changed shirts not wanting to leave her to do any more work than she had too.

When I had applied for the Assistant Editing job at Pattinson's publishing house, I never in a million years thought I would have been moved up so quickly. I thought that I would have been an assistant editor for years before I would have even been considered for the promotion of editor. But after only 4 months of working here my former boss then editor Greg announced his retirement and the President and Vice President of the company were so Impressed by my work that instead of hiring out side of the office the offered me his position the same day. I quickly excepted overwhelmed but extremely happy. That was 8 months ago and I can still here my mom's excited squeals echoing through my mind when I told her about the promotion.

Normally I was well prepared for these meetings with the president and vice president and the other editors of the firm, but I had been out sick with the worse case of the flu I had ever had the last few days and was a little behind. Not that it was a normal practice for the president to call an emergency meeting. They were usually only held on the last Friday of every month.

She when Gina called me this morning with news of the Memo she had in her E-mail I quickly throw myself together and made the quickest trip to my office possible. And from there I jumped into the pile of Manuscripts that were piled on my desk from the time I had missed. It was just approaching 11. And I was pretty confident that I had all of the information on the ones that I wanted to push for publication today. I'd have to catch up the rest this week and unfortunately this weekend.

"G, I really appreciate all of your help, I know its not really in your job description to do all of this, but you have really saved my ass today thanks." I said. Once again taking a seat behind my desk, this time more carefully reaching for my now luke-warm cup of coffee.

"Its no problem Bella, besides I pretty much owe you for hooking me up with those tickets last week." she replied. Referring to the backstage passes and I had hooked her up with for a concert I couldn't make it too last week. I always offered her any extra stuff I got like that, her and her boyfriend were just as into music as I was so when I couldn't make it I knew that they would enjoy them.

"Blah Blah Gina, go get out of here I know you must be starving I'm sure you didn't have time for breakfast and its almost lunch time already, and besides I really need to get a few more things squared away and out of these clothes before the meeting starts in an hour." I replied. Feeling pretty guilty once I realized that she had come in almost two and a half hours early on and empty stomach no doubt to help me out she really was a good friend.

"If your sure Bells because I can stay and help." she replied. Just like I knew she would.

"I'm sure I'm sure. Go actually take the rest of the day off I have so many manuscripts to get through I'll be holed up in here for the rest of the day anyway, if I needed anything done I'll shoot you an email and it can just be done tomorrow." I replied. While getting everything organized for the meeting.

"Have I ever told you I loved you." she replied laughing.

After a few words and our goodbye I sent her on her way and started for my closet and quickly picked out an outfit for my meeting today making my way to the bath room, I quickly washed my face before applying a lite eye shadow and lip gloss. Letting my hair down and quickly brushing it out, letting it fall in its usual curly state down passed my shouldering before stripping out of my clothes quickly. Thankful that I had enough sense this morning to throw on my black strapless bra and panty set. I quickly slipped into my black pencil skirt and green blouse before stepping into my black heels. I checked my hair one more time before stepping out of the my bathroom checking the time as I made my way over to my desk I noticed I had only ten minutes to make it too the bored meeting so I quickly gathered my things and was on my way to the elevator.

It was two thirty by the time I made it back to my office. I had gotten all of the stories I was pushing for publication passed and I was feeling pretty great about that. After learning this meeting was held a week early because the president of the company was going to be out of town for the time of our normally schedule meeting we were sent on our way.

I spent the rest of the evening deep in manuscripts and by the time my stomach made its presence known it was past seven o'clock. I checked my phone noting the missed calls I had from my mom and few from friends of mine. After quickly checking my work email and shooting off a few replies I locked up my office and was in the elevator before I had time to talk myself into staying locked in my office all night. Pressing the button for the parking garage I zoned out thinking about the passed 5 years.

I was a mess after Edward left me, well after all of the Cullen's really. I took me months a mopping around and self-loafing to realize that I didn't have to roll over and play dead just because they left me behind, and it also took another few months and a werewolf best friend to help me realize that it wasn't just Edward that I missed it was the whole family really. I had had my heart so set on becoming part of the family that when they left they didn't just leave me they took my future with them and I had to figure out my place once they had gone. But once I set my mind to recovering and once I realized what I was putting my father through I quickly got my head out of my ass and got my act together.

I had already buried myself in my school work and was pulling off and 4.0 so I starting early acceptance to get my college applications in as quickly as possible just wanting a fresh start some where new. Some new town where the people didn't all look at me with pity filled eyes and only saw the zombie of a girl the Cullen's left behind.

I spent the rest of my senior year mostly down in La Push partying with the wolf pack. Imagine my surprise when I found out that my best friend was a werewolf. I guess the fates think that my life is one big joke. One family of monsters leave just to be replaced by another. Yes the universe must have gotten a good laugh out of that one. When I wasn't with them I was waiting tables at the small diner down at la push saving money for a new car knowing that my poor beloved truck would never make the out of town journey to what ever college I attended. I already had a motor bike that my father didn't know about that me and Jacob had rebuilt that I had every intention of bringing along with me but I knew I'd need a reliable car as well.

I still remember the proud look on my dads face when I get the full ride to Yale. Everything was covered including room and board and for that I was thankful. I remember calling up Jake and telling him all about it with the shock still evident in my voice. We partied that whole weekend down in La Push to celebrate.

I should have known that everything was going to perfect in my life I should have expected something to happen to turn it all around but I was still surprised when I saw Laurent standing in my back yard two weeks before graduation. I was on my way out to my truck to head to work when I saw him standing there and I quickly flipped my phone open and sent Jake and text message telling him to come over now. If he and Sam would have gotten there even a minute later I am sure I wouldn't be alive today.

After that incident the pack took to taking shifts over watching over me and Charlie for my duration of my stay in Forks but they never picked up any other scents.

Two weeks later I was graduating top of my class at Forks High. My dad was still telling any and every one that would listen about how proud he was of me, it seemed like no matter what any one said to him he could always manage to slip it in that his baby girl had gotten a full ride to Yale. It felt good to know how proud he was of me. The night of my graduation I went out for diner with my mom, dad, Phil, Billy and Jacob. I can not even begin to tell you how surprised I was when my parents told me of the savings account they had in my name that they had been saving up for my college education it had over twenty thousand dollars in it. They had each been putting money in it every week since I was born.

Once I was in Connecticut my first act of duty after getting settled into my dorm room was too buy a second hand car that had lasted my through all of my college years. I had all the experiences a normal college student would I partied when the chance came around and I even dated. There were a lot of first dates very few second dates. There had only been one guy that I had kept around and even that had only last a few months. I fast tracked my way through college finishing in three years instead of four at the top of my class.

It wasn't until after I had taken a in job in Seattle so that I could be closer to my dad and the pack did my world come crashing down. I can still hear the sadness in Jacob's voice when he called and told me that Charlie had a heart attack and that he didn't make it. At first I thought he was messing with me because that just couldn't be I had just called my dad two hours prior and told him I'd be coming down to spend the weekend with him the next day. But I knew in the back of my mind that Jacob would never ever joke about something like that he loved Charlie too.

After the funeral was over and he was laid to rest I had the need to be near family and quickly started applying for jobs in my mom and Phil's state. Texas was a far cry from Seattle but I knew I needed to be near the only family I had left and that was the place Phil's minor league baseball career had taken him. It had only taken a week for Pattinson's Publishing to e-mail me requesting and interview. And only another week until I had the job. I now spent a lot of time with my mother now that Phil had injured himself playing baseball. He was now coaching a high school baseball team and my mother was teaching art classes.

The ding of the elevator brought my out of my day dreams and I made my way over to my car a sleek black Audi R8. I briefly wondered what the Cullen's would think of my car of choice now. I'm sure they'd approve of it much more than the new Honda CBR motor cycle I had currently sitting in the my garage at home.

I decided to make a quick stop at Wal-Mart on my way home to pick up a few things I needed to make dinner and also remembered I was out of coffee too. I was just rounding the milk isle when I saw him he was standing there holding two different kinds of milk in his hand muttering to himself. I don't know how long I stood there gawking at him in shock but I'm pretty sure my brain filter must have been turned completely off when I muttered out my next words.

"Fucking vampires shop at Wal-Mart now."


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.

I PROMISED THAT I WOULD TRY TO UPDATE EVERYDAY SO HERE IS TODAY'S UPDATE THIS CHAPTER WILL BE IN BELLA'S POV BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE IN JASPER'S AND I'M ALREADY WORKING ON IT.

I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED AND ADDED ME TO THEIR FAVORITES AND STORY ALERTS IT REALLY MEANS ALOT TO ME THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH.

Chapter 2

BPOV

His head snapped in my direction so fast I'm sure his neck would be broken if he was human. We were stuck there locked in a staring contest for what seemed like hours but was in actuality probably only a couple of minutes. I took in his pale features just as beautiful as any of the others of his kind. But what startled me the most was the muddy brown color of his eyes. Contacts I figured, just great a human drinking vampire shopping at Wal-mart of all places in the fucking milk isle. Seriously I must have sucked in a previous life or something for the fates to be so cruel. We were snapped out of our gawking when a small child run right into his leg. At first I was afraid for the kid that dare ran into him but when I realized he was stepping around him and walking straight for me I was quickly becoming afraid for myself. Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut you know. I knew the rules of the vampire world. Human's were not to know of their kind only two options were available if that ever happened. Death or to be changed and judging by his glare and his quickly dissolving contacts he didn't look like the type that would change me.

When he was way to inside of my personal space for me to ever be comfortable with, he finally broke the glare he had fixed on my face too look around seemingly satisfied with what he saw he fixed his stare back on me.

"What did you just say?" he snapped. I know he was trying to look all kinds of scary and intimidating and if he was talking to any other human it might have worked but I was tired and hungry and still kind of sick with the flu I was getting over and I wasn't in the mood for the game I knew most vampires like to play with their prey. I had learned that much from the two that had previously tried to take my life.

"Look, I know you heard what I said and I know the rules if you're going to kill me just do it I'm not in the mood for fucking mind games." I replied keeping my voice down.

His eyes widened and then quickly narrowed again before he responded probably to shocked by my out burst to keep the scowl firmly set on his face.

"No one said I was going to kill you but you obviously know more than what you are supposed to know but this isn't the place for this conversation I'll be waiting outside the front doors for you." he replied. Before stalking away.

I stood there for a moment weighing my options knowing that I didn't really have any other choice but to check out and make my way out side to whatever fate he decided I should meet tonight but that didn't mean I wasn't going to take my time. I spent a lot of my time waiting on vampires it was time to make one wait on me.

I had only made it three steps out the door before he was falling in step with me to my car he didn't say anything but I saw him steal a few glances at my from the corner of his eye. We both made it to my car as I pressed the trunk release button he started putting my bags in for me. I was reaching to put in the last bag we suddenly he grabbed my hand already knowing what he saw I yank my hand back from him and slammed my trunk before turning around to look at his shocked face.

"You survived a vampire bite and you aren't dead and your obviously still human, how?" he asked.

"The venom was sucked out before it had time to spread far." I replied trying to sound detached but the truth was it both hurt and frightened me to think of those memories.

"I've never heard of a vampire with that kind of control before I don't understand he shouldn't have had the control to stop once he started sucking the venom out.'' he replied with a bewildered look on his perfect face. He ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair before extending his hand to me I looked at it for a moment before extended my out to his for a shake.

"Names Peter Whitlock ma'am." he said. His southern accent becoming more pronounced.

"Bella Swan." I replied.

His eyes widened once again at hearing my name and I couldn't understand why. He stood there staring at me for a good couple of minutes before finally snapping out of what ever kind of trance he had seemingly been in. The next words out of his mouth were defiantly not what I had been expecting to hear.

"Your Jasper's Bella, the Bella from Forks." he said eyes still wide with shock. I'm sure now mirroring my own. I had to take a deep breath and compose myself before replying but even after doing that my voice still came out shaky.

"Yeah one in the same." I replied. Hoping that this vampire in front of me would and wouldn't led me to the Cullen's even though I missed most of them there were a few I was not ready to see even now.

"You're the one he tried to attack, stupid fucking pixie said you were dead, this can't be possible." he muttered. He kept up his mutterings for a while seemingly lost in his own head then all of a sudden his attention was back on me. He gave me one of the biggest smiles I'd ever seen in my life before clapping his hands together.

"This is great, what are you doing this weekend Bella Swan I hope you don't have any plans because your coming with me to see Jasper." he said. Still baring the huge smile. That is until he saw me physically wince at the mention of seeing one of the Cullen's.

"No No No I will not be lead back into this world I can't I don't want to see the Cullens I just can't." I replied. Thinking of having to face Edward. Even though I was over him I still got angry every time I thought of being cast aside like the family pet and every time I thought about how my best friend just walked out of my life with out even so much as a good bye or an e-mail address I could reach her on, how my bear of a big brother who called me his little sister on a daily basis could just take off on me. Not to mention the pain I felt every time I thought of the second parents that had told me I was like their daughter and welcomed me to the family with open arms. I could never understand how they could just pick up and leave and it hurt to think about how they could just all leave with out so much as a goodbye from any of them. Hell if I was being honest with myself I even missed Rosalie and the relationship I was never allowed to forge with Jasper. He must have seen the pained look on me face because he was quick to reassure me.

"No Bella its just Jasper he is staying with me and my wife charlotte has been for the last few years now and I now a visit from you will do him a lot of good." he said. I could now see the pleading hints in his now fully revealed blood read eyes the contacts had long since been disenagrated.

"What, what do you mean he has been staying with you for the last few years what about his wife where's Alice I don't understand." I asked feeling utterly confused I mean I knew once vampires mated that it was usually a forever thing.

"Jasper left the family four years ago, that's all I can tell you its his story to tell Bella, he hasn't been doing good at all though and I know a visit from you would do him a world of good. I had a feeling I had to come here tonight and I never go against my feelings and it was right, you have to come please." he pleaded.

I sighed more confused than ever. Part of me just wanted to say no and get into my car and drive away but another part of me remembers that Jasper had once put his life on the line to save my own and if this Peter says that he is hurting and a visit from me will do him some good what will one visit hurt as long as its just him. I mean he wasn't one of the family members that told me they loved me and welcomed me in with false promises just to toss me aside.

"Look I promise no harm will come to you, just one visit Saturday around 11 and you'll never see or hear from us ever again if you don't want too, I know you don't have any reason to trust me but you have my word." he rushed out.

"Fine but I'm doing this for Jasper because you say he is hurting and it will help him no other reason, and if this is a trick and there or other Cullens there you'll never see me again." I replied. Knowing that even as the words were coming out of my mouth that there really wasn't any way I could stop them from seeing me again if they wanted too but hoping that he took me seriously. I saw his lip twitch only for a second before he composed his face back into a neutral mask.

"Of course just one visit and if you don't want to come back you don't have too and none of use will contact you either, you have my word and I am a man of my word." He replied.

After having him type in his address into my gps in my car and saving it under my locations he was gone and I was on my way home. I worked in the city but lived on the out skirts liking my peace and quite something that I had learned to love when living in Forks. It was about a twenty minute drive home.

When I made it to my home I selected his address and when the gps told me I was only 9.8 miles away from my destination I actually felt a little sick. Quickly shutting off my car after closing my garage door I grabbed my bags out of my car and made my way inside.

I spent the rest of the night lost in thought and finally feel into a fitful night of sleep somewhere around mid night.

I woke up the next day feeling like I didn't get any sleep it all it was still dark out side but I knew that it was pointless to try to go back to sleep. It was Friday and I was feeling a lot better so after slipping on some running shorts and a tank top and slipping on my I-pod I was out the door and on my way to the trail I'd some times ran behind my house when running on my treadmill was just not enough. After a quick stretch I made quick work of the four miles that I tried to run at least three times a week. I had starting running my freshman year in college and I loved the balance it helped me with. Making my way back home I quickly loaded up the coffee pot while making my way to the shower. Knowing that I'd just be holed up in my office all day catching up on the work that got piled up while I was sick. I opted for some simple skinny jeans and my favorite Beatles t-shirt and some boots. The rest of my day was spent just as I thought with the exception of the lunch I had with my mom and a few calls I returned to my friends letting them know that I was feeling better and making promises to see them all some time either this weekend or next week and replying to a few emails. By the time I dug myself out of the hole of work I was lodged under it was already 8 o'clock.

That night when I got home I was so exhausted from the lack of sleep I got the previous night that I only made it half way through my dinner before I called it quits and made my way to my bedroom I was asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Saturday morning I woke up a well rested nervous wreck. I mean why was I even thinking going to see Jasper. I mean not that I didn't care about him because I did, of course I did I still cared about all of the Cullens how could I not I had once considered them all to be my family. But who was Peter kidding thinking a visit from me would do him any good if he was hurting like he said he was. What would a visit from me do for him anyway. I was left with more questions than answers the more I thought about it. Me and Jasper were never really all that close, Edward had always been afraid that his lack of control would end up being the end of me if we were ever alone together I hadn't ever really spent much time with him aside from the time we spent in that hotel room in phoenix when he was trying to protect me from James. And that's the reason that even though I didn't think there was anything I could do to help him I knew I had to at least try. He had been there to protect me during one of the scariest times in my life the least I could do was try to help him.

After eating breakfast and taking a shower I spent way to much time in my opinion getting ready to see someone who was for all intents and purposes supposed to be a brother to me. Not that I ever saw him that way.

I picked out my clothes quickly slipping on the red lace bra and panty set and stood in the mirror looking at my body for way to long. I wondered what he would think of the woman that was reflected back to me. I was no longer the meek little teenager he had once knew. I had filled out in all of the right places my hips were rounder my breast were fuller. And the rest of me was left toned from the runs and workouts that I had made a regular part of my life. Running a hand over my toned stomach I decided I was being silly and quickly become annoyed with myself for letting myself think that way.

After throwing on the black skinny jeans and my favorite Muse shirt that fit me like a glove. I put on my riding boots and grabbed my helmet and keys before making me way to my car to grab my gps then making my way over to my bike.

Before I could talk myself out of it I was on the road on my way to see a person well vampire from a life that I had thought I had left behind long ago. I briefly wondered if I maybe should have called Jake to let him know what was going on but thought better of it because he'd have the whole pack down here today if he knew I was around any of them. He was protective like that. Not that he didn't have his reasons after the whole Laurent thing but I knew that Jasper would never hurt me not intentionally anyway.

It only took me about 6 minutes to reach the long road that lead to the house that part of my passed was waiting in, not giving myself time to think about what I was doing I quickly turned down the rock road taking note of the fact that like the other vampires I had had in my life these too liked to live surrounded my nothing but woods in the middle of no where. Pulling up in their driveway I quickly parked my bike before taking my helmet off.

I knew that they all had to know I was here but no one made there presence known in the five minutes it took me to make myself get off the bike and walk the ten feet to the where the front door was. Before I could force myself to left my hand to knock the door swung open revealing one of the most beautiful men I had ever seen. My memory didn't do him justice at all. His curly blonde locks and strong jaw where more perfect that I had remembered them but it was his eyes that caught my attention the most it wasn't the fact that they were blacker than I had ever seen them but they were full of so much sadness that it almost took my breath away. His face was etched with so much pain that it broke my heart. We stood there starting at his other for what felt like forever just taking each other in before he meet my eyes and I finally saw some of the sadness be replaced with hope.

"Oh Bella is that really you, darlin?'" he asked. But before I could even think about answering him he had his arms around me hugging me for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.

I ALSO JUST WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU TOO EVERYONE AGAIN FOR ALL OF THE KIND REVIEWS AND TO EVERYONE WHO ADDED ME TO THEIR FAVORITES AND STORY ALERTS.

I SAID THE NEXT UPDATE WOULD BE IN JASPERS POV SO HERE IT IS. JUST A WARNING THOUGH ITS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A SAD ANYBODY MUCH LESS A SAD JASPER SO I HOPE I DID OKAY FOR MY FIRST TIME AND I HOPE THE END MAKES IT ALL WORTH IT.

CHAPTER 3

JPOV

It had been about eight months after we left Forks that I had made my decision to return. The guilt for being the reason we all had to leave was slowly but surely eating away at me. I couldn't even stand to be around my family with the exception of Rose they were all broken hearted. Of course Edward and Alice were the worst in the beginning.

Edward had been nothing but a large ball of self-loathing and agony not to mention all of the self pity that I had felt coming off of him, when he was even around that is. He had left the family the day after we had all arrived in Denali despite the protest and down right begging from the rest of the family. Esme was already devastated that she had to leave her daughter behind but she was put in the worst position either pick her son or her daughter either way she lost one or the other. Carlisle did what he could to try to make him stay to make him understand that the family had already lost one member that it just wasn't right to take himself away from the family as well but he said he had to go that he couldn't handle the thoughts he was hearing being around us.

I still remember the look of rage mixed with pain etched on my wife's face when Edward made it clear that under no circumstances was she to look into Bella's future but just because she wasn't supposed to look doesn't mean she didn't see. There were several times in the months leading to my decision to return that she'd have seen her in several visions looking so broken that it would have her crying tearless sobs for hours. She said she looked sick like she hadn't slept well for months like she had lost a lot of weight not that she had ever weighed much to begin with. She had visions of her waking up screaming from nightmares night after night. Eventually her visions of her lessoned until she'd go weeks with out seeing her at all and when she did it was just small glimpses. She was almost hysterical with her worry over what could have been happening to her by the second month of this. But then she started getting glimpses of her smiling with her father, she had the vision of her opening up her acceptance packet from Yale and even though she was getting better slowly but surely my guilt never lessoned. I could still feel the pain mixed in with every single member of my family and I had resolved myself to make it right. I was going back to forks and I was going to make it right. I didn't know how at the time I just knew that I had too. It was all my fault all of the pain everyone was going through was all my fault.

I was packing up a duffle bag I was planning on leaving that afternoon I was going to run back to Forks we had still been in Alaska at the time and that was the quickest way to get there. I was planning on using Emmet's jeep once I reached the Fork's house it was the only car that had been left behind. I was just zipping up my bag when I heard an agonized scream followed by I wave of intense pain coming from my wife that literally knocked me to my knees. By the time I had reached her she was chanting "she's gone, she's gone, she's gone" over and over again.

By the time she had calmed down enough to tell me what had happened I was hit with so much rage it was hard to keep myself under control. I'll never forget the look on her face as she throw herself at me hitting me over and over again telling me it was all my fault. I didn't understand at the time. It had taken Carlisle and Emmett to stop her because at the time I was in two much shock to even react to her.

When she had been pulled off of me and finally calmed down enough she had looked dead at me with so much anger and grief in her eyes and explained that Laurent had attacked Bella and that it was to late no matter what any one done. She said she had seen him approaching her in her back yard seen her grab her and right before he was about to bite her the vision went black and she couldn't see her anymore.

She told me she had never wanted to see me again that it was all my fault and that she hated me. And I couldn't help but agree with her it had been all my fault. When the rest of the family had gotten there and the story was repeated everyone even Rosalie was broken hearted over what had happened to Bella.

I left that night I couldn't face my family anymore I couldn't face the wife that had once loved me so much, and I couldn't face the brother that had left his mate to keep her safe from our kind, from me only to have to hear that it was Laurent that had killed her.

I didn't know where I was going when I left that day the only things I had brought with me was what was already in my pockets my cell phone and my wallet. Even though Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rose had all begged me to stay I just couldn't. I couldn't face their emotions anymore. With promises to check in soon I was gone.

I don't even remember making the decision to go there I don't even remember much of the journey my body was on auto pilot and my mind was lost in thought of all of the hurt I had caused. Even though I don't remember deciding to go there three sunsets later I found myself standing on my brother's front porch. He let me in without a word always knowing when I needed space and when I needed to be pushed. He told me he and charlotte would be there when I was ready and they showed me to my room.

I don't know how long I laid there in that room with my eyes closed not even breathing. The pain I was feeling out weighed the burning in my throat to the point that I hardly even felt it. I knew I was becoming weak with thirst but I couldn't find it in myself to care. Eventually Peter all but shoved me out of the window and into the forest telling me I needed to hunt apparently I had been locked up in that room for over two weeks. Which is along time considering I was a vampire who had to feed almost daily just to keep control. I would have laughed at the irony of the fact that the one thing that had been the end to my happy family because I couldn't control now didn't even seem to phase me in my depressed state.

Peter had come with me to hunt that day wordlessly watching over me and when we returned home that afternoon I told him everything that had happened. From when we moved to Forks to the vision Alice had right before I left the family. They listened without input knowing that I just needed to get it out, to vent it to someone. Charlotte held me when I broke down into sobs rocking me back and forth cooing comforting words in my ear that I hardly even registered. Peter just clapped a hand down on my shoulder wordlessly reminding me that he would always be my brother and would always be there for me.

It was a couple of weeks later I received the already signed divorced papers in the mail. I didn't even have it in me to fight it so I just signed what needed to be signed and sent it back in the already addressed and postmarked envelope. I understood why she'd hate me how could I not when I spent all my time hating myself for being the reason the most selfless person I had ever known was killed. I may not have been the one who killed her but it was me who made the family abandon her I was the reason she was unprotected and I hated myself for that more and more everyday.

The next few years all went by in a blur. I'd lock myself up in my from for weeks at a time just staring out of the window only hunting when Peter would drag me out of the house. The burn in my throat had become almost unnoticeable over the years it was numb just like me. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett would all call and check in with me every few months keeping me up to date on how everyone was doing. Edward had moved back home after hearing about Bella's death but only after Alice had to go after him and drag him back from going to Italy. The last I had heard about him he was doing better. The family tended to stir clear of the topic of Alice and Edward over the last couple of years probably sensing the extra guilt I felt every time one of them was mentioned. They also each took the time every time they checked in to let me know how much they missed and to tell me they wished I'd come home. Carlisle would tell me how proud he was that I had stuck to my diet while living with two human drinkers. Normally I'd feel pride in his praise but after Bella died even the thought of drinking human blood made me almost physically ill. I always told them that I'd be home to visit soon that I just wasn't ready yet.

The truth was I was doing better just not well enough to see them all yet. This is how my time was spent for the years following my leaving the family. Until one day Peter burst in my room radiating the most happiness I'd felt in along time. I looked up at him wondering what was going on but before I could say anything he just clapped his hands together with that big grin still plastered on his face.

"Brother I think this weekend is going to bring great things I think its time to get you out of this room you can't keep living like this." he said. I could feel the mischief in his emotions but I couldn't find it in myself to care what he was playing at.

"Peter I'm really not in the mood for your games today." I replied. Looking back out the window. Before the words were even completely out of my mouth I regretted them they had been nothing but great putting up with my moppy ass and here I was being a dick.

"Peter I'm sorry and I know I don't say it enough but I really am thankful for everything you and charlotte or dealing with by putting up with me and how patient you'll have been I really am grateful." I said looking him in the eyes and sending him waves of gratitude so he would know that I meant what I was saying.

"Don't be ridiculous Major we get it, you'll come back to your old self when you are ready too. I think I know you well enough to know that pushing you won't get you there any faster brother." he replied.

"Thanks." I said. Giving him the one arm man hug.

"So, you going to tell me whats got you feeling all excited and hopeful man." I asked.

"Man I wish I could but it's a surprise I'll just tell you that I think it will be a very good surprise for you!" He replied.

"Alright man I never questioned one of your feelings before, I hope your right I could use some good in my life." I replied

We talked for a few more minutes before he announced that he an Charlotte were going to go out for a run. Feeling slightly more like my old self I decided that I'd put Peter's library to good use. He had a lot of great history books some that even I hadn't read yet. I spent all of Thursday night and Friday with my nose in a book. It was around lunch time on Saturday that I heard what sounded like a motorcycle turn off onto their drive way. I heard it coming up the mile long road that led to the house and just after the bike stopped I caught I a whiff of a scent I thought I'd never smell again. I had no recollection of getting out of the chair I had been occupying I don't even remember making the decision to walk to the front door. The closer I got the stronger the smell was. I thought that I must have finally lost my mind there was no way I was smelling what I thought I was. And then I heard the all to familiar hear beat that had become part of the back ground noise at our home in Forks.

I was slightly aware of the fact that both Peter and Charlotte had come to stand a few feet behind me. I was briefly aware of the overly hopeful feelings they were both giving off. But what really had my attention were the feelings of the person who was slowly making her way to the front door. They were feeling so many different things at once that I was hardly even able to lock down on one before another came to take its place. Finally I couldn't take it anymore I had to see who this person who smelled so much like My Bella was. I pulled the door open and was greeted with a sight that I never thought I'd see again.

Bella not the same Bella that I had remembered from our time in Forks but the beautiful woman who was standing before me. She had her fist raised as if she were preparing to knock. I took in her facial feature and her widened eyes, that I'm sure they were mirroring my own. They were the same beautiful deep brown eyes that I had remembered, those eyes could see straight to your soul I was sure of it. I'm not sure how long we stood there mouths a gap staring at each other before my shock finally wore off. I practically launched myself at her asking her over and over if it was really her. I was convinced once again when her small warm delicate arms wrapped around me to return my hug that I must have been hallucinating. There was just no other explanation.

I don't remember falling to my knees or how I ended up cradled in her arms but the next thing that registered to me was her voice the same beautiful calming voice she has always had.

"shh, Jasper its okay honey, I'm here, I'm here its okay. It's all going to be okay now." she kept saying that over and over while running her fingering through my hair. While I clinged to her far to tightly I'm sure but she never complained not once.

As my mind started to catch up with everything going on around me I realized the positions we were in and I slowly lifted my head so I could see her face I had to make sure she was really here I had to understand how.

"Bella I don't understand, I thought you were dead Alice saw Laurent kill you, how are you here how did you know I was here I just don't understand." I rushed out. The desperate tone of my voice was even recognizable to my own ears.

"What! No Jasper, Laurent is dead not me, that's along story and I'll tell you all about it, as far as how I knew where you were, well I ran into your friend Peter there and he told me you were here and asked me to come and see you but that's another sort of long story and I'll tell you about that too." she replied. Never breaking eye contact with me.

"You won't leave will you, you'll stay won't you Bella." I pleaded. I saw her eyes widen for a minute before she slapped on a neutral face before replying.

"Of course I came here to spend the day with you so we can catch up I'm not going anywhere Jasper I promise I'll stay as long as you need me too." she said. Giving me a reassuring smile. I could feel her honesty with every word she said.

We both just sat there wrapped up in each others arms her hands running through my hair once more and as everything she said starting to sink in I felt something for the first time in almost five years. I felt happy.


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.

I ALSO JUST WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU AGAIN TOO EVERYONE FOR ALL OF THE KIND REVIEWS AND TO EVERYONE WHO ADDED ME TO THEIR FAVORITES AND STORY ALERTS.

I WAS THINKING THAT I'D JUST DO DIFFERENT POV'S FOR EACH CHAPTER BUT NOW I'M THINKING OF DOING VARIOUS POV'S FROM IN SAME CHAPTER I'LL JUST HAVE TO SEE HOW IT WORKS OUT.

IT STARTS OFF WITH BELLA AND ENDS IN JASPERS POV. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL START IN JASPERS FOR SURE.

CHAPTER 4

BPOV

I didn't understand what this feeling was that had overcome me when he had all but begged me to stay but something inside of me just clicked and I knew then that I wouldn't be able to just leave him not in the state that I had found him in. There was something in side of me that just needed to make sure he was happy.

I'm not sure how long we had sat there on the floor just holding each other lost in our own thoughts but we were broken out of our own little bubble by the sound of some one clearing their throats behind us. I looked up to see Peter and another female vampire that I had assumed to be his wife Charlotte standing there with sheepish but hopeful expressions on their faces. It was only when Jasper detangled himself from me to stand up and reached a hand done to me pulling me up with him that I realized how long we must have been sitting that way. My legs were going dead from the lack of blood flow created from having our combined weights on top of them. He must have noticed the slight discomfort on my face.

"Sorry Bella I don't even think about how uncomfortable that must have been for you I'm really sorry." Jasper said.

"Don't worry about it Jasper I really didn't even notice until I stood up and even now its not bad its already feeling better actually." I replied with what I hoped was a convincing smile. It must have been because he smiled back before putting his arm around my shoulder and leading me into the living room were Peter and Charlotte and disappeared.

All of sudden I felt him stiffen around me right before he quickly dropped his arm and went to stand on the other side of the living room next to the sofa Peter and Charlotte were currently perched on leaving me standing in the door way utterly confused by the turn of events he must have seen the hurt look on my face because he quickly starting rushing his words out.

"Oh my god Bella what was I thinking you must be terrified to be any where near me and here I am basically attacking you and not letting you go I mean I almost killed you, you must hate me what was I even thinking I was just so relieved when I realized it was really you that you weren't dead lik-

"JASPER!" I shouted. Trying to break his rant and stop his nervous pacing.

"Listen to me Jasper because I'm only going to say this once okay, first of all I was never and I mean never afraid of you, you can feel my emotions you know I'm not lying to you and I have never hated you for what happened on my birthday do you hear me it was a mistake Jasper!" he opened his mouth to cut me off but my glare drew him up short.

"Like I said it was a damn mistake you're a freakin empath and one that was more new to that life style than any of the others, you had to deal with your bloodlust plus everyone else's so don't you dare blame yourself you hear me because I never have!" by this point I had taken to pacing in front of the couch they were all now seated on. I could feel my anger bubbling beneath the surface for the family that had left me behind so long ago.

"If you want to blame anyone you can blame the same people I blame, Edward he is the reason you all left me in the first place! And the rest of them they were all cowards every last one of them for leaving with out so much as a fucking goodbye, changing all of their email addresses and phone numbers so I couldn't reach any of them. They fucking left me behind they were they ones that filled my head and heart with empty promises of family and love not you never you, you never did lie to me Jasper actually you and Rose are the only two I was never up set with ever the only two who never pretended never lied never made promises you wouldn't keep. So if you want to blame anyone fucking blame the family that left me behind!" I hadn't even realized that my voice was coming out louder and louder by the second but when I finally looked back in the direction of Jasper what I saw instantly made me bust out in hysterical laughter.

The three of them were just sitting there all wide eyed like a bunch of statues I'm pretty sure none of them were even breathing it was one of the funniest things I'd ever seen. I was able to stun not only one but three vampires. Uh, I guess I haven't lost my touch. I was laughing so hard that I had tears coming out of my eyes before any of them snapped out of and what I saw next might have been the most sexy thing I'd ever seen. Jasper's face completely transformed becoming even more beautiful than it was before if such a thing is even possible, he was giving me a beaming smile and before I could even fully react Peter had me lifted in the air swinging me around in a very Emmett like fashion.

"Ump ugh Petey I can't breath, human need air." I all but gasped out.

He instantly released me before taking my hand in his and announcing the this was the start of a very beautiful friendship. I couldn't help but laugh at his eagerness. Charlotte introduced herself next giving me a much more gentle hug welcoming me in her house anytime I wanted to come over. I smiled my thanks to her before looking over at Jasper who was standing beside the couch with a small smile on his face.

"Well what are you waiting on Hale get over here and hug me!" I exclaimed. Trying to keep things lite for now I knew that we'd have to get to our stories soon and I wanted to keep things as easy as possible for him before then. I was once again granted with the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen on anyone before he crossed the room gathering me up in his arms.

"Its Whitlock darlin', the last names Whitlock." he whispered in my hair. I don't know what or why but a feeling on contentment settled upon me when I felt his arms wrap around me and I felt his face nuzzle into my hair.

"Whitlock, I like it, it suits you, so you and Peter or brothers then? I'd like to hear that story." I said. Reluctantly releasing him before taking his hand and leading him over to the sofa and pulling him down beside me.

"Ah story time is it, would you like something to drink Bella I know we all have lots to discuss I took the liberty of buying a few human snacks for you I have soda, water and juice and cookies along with chips." Charlotte said. And in that moment she reminded me so much of Esme even if they physically looked nothing alike. Her long blonde hair and striking red eyes held no resemblance to Esme but her caring tone put me even further at ease.

"Um just a soda please." I replied. She was back in less time than it took me to blink holding up to different kinds of soda and opted for the Pepsi opening it up taking a sip before looking around the run noticing all eyes on me.

"So I guess my story first then?" I asked. Again trying make a joke out of the fact that they were all watching me so intently.

"No I mean yes I mean well No you don't have to tell us anything you don't want too.."Jasper stammered.

"Don't be crazy Jazz I'm sure you are curious what has happened these last years since you've seen me you obviously thought I was dead and I'm sure you are looking for an explanation for that, but for the record If I'm going to lay out my dirty laundry I expect to get a little back story on you guys for the last few years too." I replied. Hoping that by my opening up to him with my story that he would fill me in on what has him in his current state.

"Of course darlin', only tell us what you are comfortable with don't think you have to tell us just because we want to know." he replied giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. I don't know what it was but every time he called me darlin' I swear I felt butterflies a little bit.

Taking a deep breath and another sip of Pepsi I launched into my story telling them everything from the day Edward left me in the woods behind my house, too Sam finding me and bringing me home. I told them about the catatonic state I was in for months after they left and how a conversation and a good verbal kick in the ass from my now best friend Jacob had brought me back from the darkness and had pointed out the pain I was putting my parents through. I told him how I slowly got better during the months that followed and how I found out Jacob was a werewolf I heard a few growls at that but I just rolled my eyes and continued on to explain how I had received my full ride to Yale Graduating early and top of my class. Told them how even though Laurent had almost killed me at the tree line in my own back yard, the wolfs that they had only minutes before been growling after had saved my life.

I told them all about college and my fathers heart attack and my decision that brought me to Texas in the first place. We quickly came to the conclusion that Alice must have not been able to see my future when I was with the wolfs and because they had taken up shop around me almost constantly for the reminder of my time in Forks she wasn't able to see that I had in fact survived the attempt on my life.

"So how did the family react when they all thought I was dead I mean?" I asked.

"They all were so devastated so much so that I couldn't even stay with them their pain and guilt was too much and that was with out Edward even being with the family at the time…"he said.

That started off his story. He told me about how bad it was after everyone had left how sad and depressed they all were and while I never wanted them to hurt I won't lie and say that it didn't bring me a small amount of satisfaction for me to know they were affected by the leave too. He told me of his decision to come back and check on me, how he had just finished packing when Alice had her vision.

I absolutely saw red when he told how she reacted.

"How the fuck can some one who said they were my best fucking friend who left me by the way with out even so much as a "kiss my fucking ass" blame you.. She was the one who fucking lied and broke all of those promises to me! Fuck that you are better off without that little pixie ballerina bitch!" I fumed. I felt waves of calm slam into me courtesy of the emo-vamp sitting on side of me and squeezed his hand in appreciation. Noting the laughter coming from the two nonvegaterian vampires in the room I couldn't help the smirk I sent back over in their direction.

He proceeded to tell me how he took off from the family not being able to handle his own pain and self-hatred, telling me how he ended up on Peter's doorstep with out even realizing it. He told me how he was served with divorce papers not long after but still keeps in touch with all of the family except for two. He did mention that they are all together again and doing better even though they ask him to come home often. Peter chimed in telling me that Jasper's "pansy ass" his words not mine, wouldn't even hunt unless forced too. He was going weeks at a time locked in his room. That explained the constant state of black his eyes had been since I had arrived. They filled me in on everything up until my arrival.

"Is that why your eyes are so dark Jazz, isn't it hurting you to be so close to me like this?" I asked. More worried about his discomfort than him hurting me. I just knew deep down that he would never hurt me.

"No darlin' really I hardly even notice it anymore. Ironic isn't it, how my bloodlust is what started all of these mess and now I don't even notice it really." he replied looking at our joined hands with a sullen look on his beautiful face.

I removed my hand from his and brought both of my hands up to his face pushing it up level to mine.

"Jasper Whitlock, if you even so much as try to blame yourself one more time so help me I'll figure out a way to rip your ass apart myself." I said never taking my eyes away from his.

"Oh Major she told your ass!" Peter taunted from his seat on the lazy boy across the room from us where Charlotte was perched in his lap.

"What's this Major business?" I asked. I immediately felt Jasper tense up at my side.

"What Jasper used to be the most bad ass fucking vampire out there back duri-"

"I think that is a story for another time Peter." Jasper all but growled out.

"Yeah I think we've all had enough story time for the day." I rushed out trying to defuse the tension that had suddenly started to take over the room.

I dug in my pocket checking the time on my phone noticing the missed calls and text messages quickly closing out those screens I checked the time we had been talking for the better part of the day it was already reaching 6 pm. My stomach took that time to makes it presence known growling loudly reminding that I had skipped lunch today. Everyone laughed at my sheepish expression.

"When Peter told me you were coming over today around lunch time I took the liberty to get a few things, granted I don't know much about human food I did get some frozen pizza's I figured you'd get hungry at some point and I don't think restaurants deliver this far out." Charlotte said.

She was up and out of the living room and back with two different pizza's before I even had time to protest I quickly picked the cheese pizza and she was gone again before I could even blink.

"Bella we didn't even ask if you had plans this weekend, if you have something to do tonight please don't feel obligated to stay here." Jasper said. Even as the words were coming out of his mouth I could tell that he didn't want me to go and for some reason there was no other place I wanted to be more at that moment.

"No I want to stay." I replied quickly with no hesitation in my voice. I didn't want him to think I was only staying out of pity. Although I did feel bad for everything he had been through over the last few years I also found myself not wanting to part from his company.

We all fell into a sort of easy conversation after that. After I finished eating Peter suggested we bring out some movies and asked me to pick one from the many selves full they had in there entertainment room. I had to actually hold in a snort at their true blood and Buffy DVD's he defended himself saying they always got a good laugh out of them. I finally settled on 300 one of my favorite movies. That earned me a fist pump from Peter and another "I told you this was a beginning of a beautiful relationship."

Me and Jasper were sitting on the love seat together. Sometime during the first movie we had manage to just sort of drift toward each other, his arm around my shoulders and my head rested on his chest. It was sometime during the second movie that I started to doze off. The last thing I remember feeling was Jasper snuggling me closer to his body while running his fingers through my hair. I'm almost positive I wasn't able to hold in the contented sigh at the feeling.

JPOV

I felt her heart rate slow and her breath even out some where in the middle of Eagle Eye. I checked the time noticing it was almost one in the morning I felt almost guilty for not asking her if she was tired. I couldn't feel to bad though considering having her cuddled into my side her head resting on my chest feeling her even warm breaths fanning across my chest was the best feeling I've felt in years.

"You should put her to bed, I noticed she came on a bike and I wouldn't feel comfortable with her out there at night alone on that thing when she's obviously tired." Charlotte said quite enough that only we could hear.

I had to agree with her on that one I would have to find out more about this bike business tomorrow and if I was being honest with myself I didn't like the thought of her being any where but here anyway. I felt like if I let her out of my sight she'd disappear and that thought alone shoot more panic through me than it should have.

I gently picked her up with out jostling her and cradled her to my chest. Quickly making my way to my bedroom lifting the sheets with one hand while holding her with my other arm I gently placed her in the bed. After removing her boots I tucked her in so she wouldn't get cold. I went over to the other side of my room grabbing the chair that resided there and pulling it close to her bed she I could watch over here just for tonight.

My mind quickly started to wander on to tomorrow what would happen when she woke up. It wasn't like I'd just be able to hold her against her will and I'd never follow her if that's not what she wanted. Not that I could considered all of the sunny days Texas has. That thought alone was enough to send an amorous amount of panic and hurt through my body I don't know what I'd do if she'd left again and I just didn't understand why it was effecting me so much. I knew she had a life to get back too. That she couldn't just stay here and baby sit this mess of a man.

I don't know how long I sat there thinking about different ways I could talk her into keeping me in her life but suddenly she shifted in her sleep reaching out her hand.

"Jasper stay." she mumbled. But that's all I needed to hear before I reached out and took her hand in mine.


	5. Chapter 5

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.

THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER THAN MY USUAL CHAPTERS BECAUSE THE PLOT IS STARTING TO BUILD WE WILL BE GETTING TO THE GOOD STUFF SOON. MAYBE EVEN A LITTLE IN THIS CHAPTER ;). THE NEXT ONE WILL BE UP EITHER TOMORROW OR SUNDAY, I ALREADY KNOW WHAT I WANT IN IT I'M JUST NOT SURE HOW TO GO ABOUT IT YET.

ALSO I DON'T HAVE A BETA SO I'M VERY SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES I MISS WHEN I EDIT THE CHAPTERS.

THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT IN YOUR REVIEWS AND ADDING ME TO YOUR ALERTS AND FAVORTIE LISTS IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME.

Chapter 5

JPOV

It's crazy just how much your life can change in a day. Just yesterday my out look on life was so bleak. I honestly never thought I'd be able to come back from the place I was to being my old self again. I thought that I was far to broken to ever be the man that I once was. But one day was all it took just one day with this beautiful angel in front of me. Because that's what she had to be, there was no other explanation for how kind and forgiving she was. Just one day with her made me realize that I don't want to be the man I used to be the one that was always looked at like the black sheep of the family. I didn't want to be part of a family that was always waiting for me to slip up and then making excuses for me after I did. I didn't want to be that man anymore and even though I still loved the Cullen's very much I wasn't sure if my place was with their family anymore.

I had only joined the family in the first place because of Alice. Over the years I had convinced myself that I needed Alice to keep me on track. That I had needed her visions and Edward's intrusive gift to keep me from human blood but I knew now that I could do this alone. It has been almost 13 days since the last time I've hunted and I'm sitting here holding this angel's hand breathing in her beautiful scent that used to make my mouth flood with venom and I don't even have a single urge to attack her in any way that would cause her harm that is.

I couldn't ignore the fact that she had become even more beautiful in the years that followed the families leave. Her face had lost all hints of baby fat that was left over for her child hood back in forks. She hadn't grown much maybe half an inch or so she was about ten inches shorter than my 6'2 frame. I couldn't help but notice how she fit perfectly right under my chin or how her soft warm body fight right in the nook of my arm. Her hair was longer, and I would have had to be blind not to notice the differences in her body. She had filled out in all of the right places. She had always been beautiful on the inside and out but it was obvious that she was all woman now.

There was so much more I wanted to learn about her and I just hoped that she would stick around today.

It was approaching seven a.m. and I wanted to have breakfast for her when she woke up. I was once again thankful that Charlotte had stocked up the kitchen some what but I knew that if she was going to be spending more time here then I'd need to find out what she liked the most and do some shopping for her. If I was being honest with myself I just didn't want her to have that excuse to leave and it felt good to know I'd be taking care of her.

I could hear her heartbeat quicken slightly and I knew she'd be waking up soon so I removed my hand from hers, not even surprised at the loss I felt this time when my body lost even that small amount of contact with her but not wanting her to wake up and freak out because I had been watching over her all night. She had said my name several times through out the night in her sleep but that didn't mean she wanted me watching her the way I was. I couldn't ignore the thrill I got every time she mumbled my name though even if she was asleep when she was doing it.

"I went to the store this morning and picked up a few human things, a toothbrush and toothpaste a long with a fresh set of clothes." I heard Charlotte whisper from the bathroom a cross the hall from my room she was already in there setting it all on the counter. I was once again grateful for her and Peter they truly were great a family to have.

I quickly replaced the chair to the corner of the room before finding a piece of paper and pen and writing her a quick note letting her know of the things in the bathroom for her and also hoping she wouldn't be freaked out when she woke up in a strange bed.

I made my way to the kitchen quickly before realizing I had no idea what I was doing. I mean it couldn't be that hard right but I had never really cooked before not even when I was human I had only been 17 when I left for war and my mom was the one who prepared all of my human meals. I had no idea what I was doing and Peter seemed to think it was the funniest thing when he walked in the kitchen minutes later to find me just staring at the carton of eggs as if they would somehow cook themselves. His laughter made me want to rip off one of his fingers and hide it.

"The God Of WAR, Major Whitlock, scared of a carton of eggs!" he chortled. He was getting way to much pleasure out of my obvious discomfort. Thank god Charlotte decided to show me some mercy. After smacking her husband in the back of the head she made her way in to the kitchen pulling out pans and a loaf of bread from some where I hadn't even noticed before.

Just then I heard the sounds of My Bella stirring, I felt her confusion at first then realization dawned on her, what I felt next confused me though she was disappointed but I had no idea why. I didn't want to allow myself to hope that she was disappointed that I wasn't there when she woke up. I heard her sigh and stretch and then heard the sounds of her finding the note I had left on the pillow beside her head and I hope that she would make her self at home and take us up on the things that were provided for her. I know that the old Bella hated when people spent money on her I wasn't sure just how stubborn she still was.

I was happy when I heard her move to the bathroom and heard the sounds of her opening the packages left on the sink for her and I tried really really hard not to think about how her perfect cream and roses skin would feel under my hands and lips when I heard her clothes hit the floor but I couldn't ignore the effect that simply stunning human seemed to have on me.

After I heard the shower kick on I kicked into gear. Me and Charlotte worked quickly cracking eggs and making toast while Peter tried in vain to learn how to work the coffee pot. About twenty minutes later we had the plate in the microwave to keep warm and a cup of coffee sitting at the one place sitting at the small table in the kitchen.

We were all done cleaning up when we all just happened to glance at each other, it almost seemed like a scene in a movie when we all busted out laughing. All realizing the same thing at once.

"We are so whipped for that little human its not even funny!" Peter said in between chuckles.

I heard the sound of Bella making her way out of the bathroom and then I heard her footballs on the stairs. I could hear her about to cut the corner to turn in the kitchen but even though I knew it was about to happen I wasn't prepared for the feelings of joy and completeness that filled me when I saw her walk through the door way. I saw her look around before locking eyes with me on the other side of the kitchen and I swore right there on that spot to make her smile like that more often because the smile she gave me was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen and I didn't fail to notice the happiness and contented feelings she felt upon seeing me. Oh yes today would be a good day.

BPOV

The first thing I noticed when I started to wake up was the sun behind my closed eye lids and just that was enough information to know that I was not in my room I had black out curtains in there. The second thing I noticed was the fact that the bed I was in was far more comfortable than any bed I had ever been in. As the sleepy haze lifted from my brain and the memories from yesterday came flooding I opened my eyes quickly looking around the room. I tired to tell myself that I wasn't looking for Jasper but even my self concise was laughing at me. I sighed when I didn't see him anymore. Plopping back down on the bed I was stretching when my arm hit a paper reaching over I saw the beautiful script that I had never seen before. I felt relieved to know I'd have a way to freshen up I was feeling a little gritty having slept in the same clothes I wore yesterday and falling asleep with out brushing my teeth.

I couldn't complain though because I couldn't remember a time when I had felt so complete in someone's arms. I decided now wasn't really the time to concentrate on that. I'd have to wait until I was alone to figure out what all of these conflicting feelings meant.

Pulling myself from the most comfortable bed I've ever been in I shuffled my way out of the open door to the bathroom just across the hall. I made quick work of brushing my teeth only pausing for a second to think over rather I wanted to take a shower or not but one glimpse in the mirror at the rat's nest on my head and the rumpled clothes that feel awkwardly on my body from my night of sleep. I tired not to think about the fact that I was actually caring about what I looked like in front of Jasper.

Refusing to think anymore on the mess that was my state of mind right now I turned the water on and quickly stripped out of my clothes and jumped under the hot spray letting it ease my tense muscles. I found an unopened bottle of body wash and made a mental note to thank the vampire who was thoughtful enough to put it in here it was obviously a women's body wash. I made quick work of my hair with the shampoo that was in the shower idly wondering who's bathroom this was for. I had used it last night but didn't think to ask.

Rinsing off I got out of the shower grabbing a big fluffy towel off of the towel rack making quick work of drying off and after running the towel through my hair to get as much of the water out as possible I tossed it in the hamper. I maybe have blushed when I noticed the hunter green bra and panty set sitting folded on top of the beautiful green sundress that was also folded on top sink. Hoping like hell it was Charlotte that had picked out at least the under portion of the outfit but loving it nonetheless it was a beautiful dress.

I looked in the cabinets for a blow dryer quickly realizing that I wasn't going to be able to do much with my hair when I didn't find one. I combed through it quickly happy that the towel got out most of the water anyway. I gathered my dirty clothes quickly folding and tucking my dirty underwear and bra into the pockets of my pants. I rolled them figuring that'd I'd be leaving soon anyway but the smell of breakfast had my stomach growling.

Following the smell down the stairs and around the corner I looked around the large kitchen looking for the source of the amazing smell but before I could find it my eyes locked on the most beautiful set of onyx eyes I'd ever seen. And even though I tired to control it I know I was unable to stop that huge smile from spreading across my face. Even though I was very concerned about the black of his eyes and the circles underneath them I was worried he was making himself weak and I wouldn't have any of that we'd have to rectify that right now.

"Morning darlin' did you sleep well?" Jasper asked moving toward me and wrapping me up in the best hug I've ever had. I was once again surrounded by his amazing smell. Fresh cut grass and freshly baked apple pie and man.

"Mmmh it was good, that bed was like sleeping on a cloud. Who's room was that anyway I'm sorry for in convincing ya'll. Ya'll could have just woken me up and also these clothes are great just let me know how much they were and the food too I don't want you guys spending money on me." I said noticing for the first time that Peter and Charlotte were in the room too.

"Don't be-"

"Seriously don't worry-"

"You're part of the fam-"

I couldn't help but laugh when they all starting rushing out their words at once. Jasper throw his arm around me and ushered me toward the table.

"What I think we are all trying to say is don't even think about that Bella you are a part of the family now and if it makes you feel better just think of it this way if any of us needed something to wear or stay would you turn us away." Jasper said. Somehow knowing exactly what to say to make me cave.

"Alright alright, but thank you all any way and I'll have to find a way to repay you guys." I said looking around the room at them.

Peter made his way to the microwave taking out a huge plate of eggs and toast. I couldn't help but laugh at the amount of food on the plate.

"What are ya'll expecting me to go into hibernation or something that is so much food." I said laughing.

"Nah just trying to fatten you up so we can get more out of you later." Peter snarked. The playful gleam in his eye let me know that he may be my new best friend, but the growl that made its way out of Jasper's chest let me know that he didn't approve of the joking.

"Peter don't make me figure out a way to kick your ass, and Jasper calm down he was joking. And one more thing if I'm going to be apart of this family we need to have a family meeting." I said looking around the kitchen. Peter gave me a nod and a knowing smirk which made me wonder if his little gift let him in on what I was about to say.

"Alright everyone sit down Jasper you too this meeting is about you." I said looking him in the eye. He moved to the seat directly in front of me with Peter and Charlotte on the other ends of the table.

I took a couple of moments adding milk and creamer to my coffee stalling so I could get my thoughts in order their were a few things I wanted to address now that the weight of yesterday had eased. I sighed. Now or never I guess.

"First of all Jasper this is the most important of topics I want to cover. I can't help but notice your eyes and while I know you said you'd never hurt me and I believe you. I don't want you weakening yourself. I know that ya'll fixed this breakfast for me but I won't be eating a bite of it until you go and hunt and I can see your mind going a thousand miles a minute but I don't want to hear any excuses you hunt or I don't eat." I said in the most determined "I won't take no for an answer" voice. I saw the small smile on Charlotte's face widen and the appreciative nod that Peter gave me for the corner of my eye.

Me and Jasper had a stare off neither one of us wanting to be the first to break contact. I don't know how long we sat there gauging each other but finally he sighed still not wavering from our eye contact.

"Look Bella I promise I will hunt when you aren't here I don't want to waste the time you're here on hunting. I know you trust me so just believe me when I say I'll be fine until then." he said. Trying to find a middle ground but I wasn't having it according to Peter it had been almost two weeks since he had hunted and having dated a vampire before I knew that was far to long.

"No dice Jasper, I'll be here when you get back and its not like we won't be seeing each other again if that's what you want and I want you hunting more often Jazz and I'm serious about that." I said in a no non sense kind of voice.

"You'll be here when I get back you promise that you will." he said eyes pleading. It broke my heart that he thought I'd leave him with out telling him goodbye.

"Jazz" I said reaching out a hand to place it on top of the hand he had resting on the table. "I will not leave you with out saying goodbye besides it looks like its going to rain today so I'll need a ride home, its not like I could ride my bike in this even if it was sunny so you'll have to bring to me."

He looked down at our hands turning his palm up and interlacing our fingers he sighed again but this time it sounded almost wistful.

"Alright fine, I'll go but we need to finish addressing the rest of the topics you wanted to cover and because I agreed to go that means you can start eating." he said bringing my hand to his lips and placing a kiss on my palm. The feeling that went through my body almost wiped my mind clean of anything else I had wanted to discuss with them and the almost cocky smirk he sent my way let me know he knew exactly what I was thinking. Shit empath. I'm going to have to remember that.

"Alright" I said picking up my fork with my unoccupied hand and taking a bite of my food. "Well I know that you all know about my past and my trust issues and I want to say this as nicely as possible because I don't want to offend any of you but I can't and won't get attached to any of you more than what I already am if you are all just going to fucking leave me behind or just cut me out of your lives. I won't be a fucking pet not again. I won't fucking do it." I said not noticing how angry I was getting until I felt Jasper send me a wave of calm. I squeezed his hand in thanks taking a couple of deep breaths to further calm myself I didn't want to take my past out on them it wasn't their fault.

"First of all Hells Bells we aren't the fucking Cullen's Jasper and I have been brothers for over a hundred years and we have never turned our backs on him and he would never do that to us, and don't you even start in on that I'm human shit because that doesn't fucking mater to us. Once you become part of the Whitlock family its forever. You will have us as long as you want us you got that swan?" Peter said with an authorative voice that let me know he meant business.

"Yeah Bella I know we don't know each other well but I'd love to get to know you better I've never had a sister before and I'd love too have you in this family." Charlotte said in a kind sincere voice. I had to blink back the unshed tears.

"Bella, darlin' I know that what us leaving did to you before but I spent the last almost 4 years thinking you were dead Bella and it almost killed me knowing what I caused." He raised his hand to cut me off when I saw I was about to protest. "No Bella it doesn't matter what you say it was my fault the family left and even though I know you don't blame me I probably always will but I won't waste not another minute of time with you, we aren't going any where except maybe to follow you if you ever leave and if we do go our separate ways any of us will always only be a call away. You'll never be alone again Bella never not as long as I walk this earth." Jasper said.

I let out a shuddering breath trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Alright well I think that's all I really had to say thank you all for listening and thank you all for welcoming me. It meant so much to hear you all say those things. Even if Peter is an asshat." I said with my most serious face trying to lighten the mood. I was reward with a few laughs.

"What ever you say shit-head you wish you were this fucking cool." he shot back. I snorted at that.

"Yeah whatever you have to tell yourself to get through the day Petey boy." I snarked back.

"Alright Bella finish up that food I'll be back in an hour." Jasper said with a small smile on his face making his way around the table to drop a kiss on the top of my head.

"See you later Jazz." I said with a smile taking a huge bite just to make him smile. And then there was three.

Any other human would have been terrified sitting at a time with not one but two human drinkers but me I felt content, happy to be there with two people I could actually talk to and be honest with. It was so hard to let people become close to me because no one understood how my past really affected me because I couldn't tell them about it but here I knew I could say whatever I wanted whenever I needed to vent.

I looked up noticing they were both staring at me making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Seriously guys stop staring its creepy." I said.

"You're sitting here with two vampires of all the things you could call creepy you call us out on that." Charlotte laughed.

"Shes defiantly I strange human." Peter muttered just loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm in the fucking room shitbrick." I retorted. Making to get up to clean my dishes but before I could even stand everything was cleared from the table and a fresh cup of coffee was in front of me fixed just how I liked it. Sometimes vampires and their perfect memories are defiantly an advantage. I looked up to see Charlotte finishing up the dishes.

"Hey Char you don't have to do that babe I can clean up after myself." I said not really sure if I meant it I could get used to being spoiled.

"Don't be silly if I can do it in under a minute then what's the point in wasting your time plus we really do you owe you Bella you have saved our brother we didn't know what we were going to do to help him. we felt completely helpless and out of ideas but in twenty-four hours you have him smiling, something he hasn't done in years and hunting willingly. You truly belong in this family and family takes care of family." Charlotte said.

"She's right Hells Bells you were made for this family maybe that's why things didn't work out with the Cullen's or Edward you were meant to be here now I can feel that. You would have never been completely happy not with Edward." Peter said.

"I know that now but it is good to hear thanks guys seriously." I replied feeling happy here.

We spent the rest of the hour getting to know each other Peter and Charlotte told me about how they met skipping over most parts only telling me that Jasper had created both of them and has also helped them both get away but when I asked away from what they said that it was Jasper's story to tell and that'd he'd have to be the one to tell me. I understood and didn't press. The conversation flowed easy between the three of us it was like we had known each other for years instead of a mere twenty-four hours.

It was about ten when Jasper all but busted through the front door locking eyes with me. I think I melted a little bit at the sight of his beautiful honey colored eyes the dark circles under his eyes were all gone and the smile on his face when he saw me was absolutely radiant. He come over dropping a kiss to the top of my head before saying he need a shower that'd he'd be right back.

Me and Peter were locked in a battle of wits over the chess board when he did make his way back down. When I saw him in those sexy jeans and tight black t-shirt and black cowboy boots on his feet I felt myself get a little wet not even going to lie.

When he saw my opened mouth he shot me a smirk before walking over and pushing my mouth closed with his finger then slipping in behind me on the floor and pulling me back against him. The same feelings of contentment swept over me the moment my soft warm body molded against his hard cold one. And I couldn't hold the sigh in when he started to run his fingers through my now dry hair.

Peter beat me every game we played that afternoon and I'm going to blame that on Jasper distracting me. His fingers in my hair. His cool breath on my neck every time he spoke to me. The way his fingers would trail up and down my arms I felt the heat building in my body at just those simple touches despite the coldness of his hard smooth skin.

The rest of the day went by in a blur of easy conversation and when the sun began to set I reluctantly made it known that I needed to be getting home.

"Alright darlin' I'll bring you home in my truck and I can bring you your bike back to you later tonight." Jasper said standing up offering me his hand to pull me up with him.

"No you don't have to bring it back tonight I have a car I normally drive to work, the bike is just what I normally take out on weekends." I replied.

"Alright well we'll get it back to you soon then lets get you home sugar." he said. After exchanging numbers with everyone and a round of hugs and promises to see each other soon we were on our way to my house in Jasper's Black Tahoe with the same blacked out windows I had come to except from vampires. It suited him well he had also showed me the sleek black motor cycle he had and we made a promise that we would take our bikes out together soon. He held my hand the whole ride like it was the most natural thing in the whole world, it felt nice to have the contact with him.

We pulled up at my house just as the rain let up, he walked me to the door and with a quick promise to either see or talk to me tomorrow and a kiss on the forehead he was on his way.

I crawled in bed that night feeling lighter and happier than I had felt in a long time and it all had to do with one Jasper Whitlock.

JPOV

I had just dropped her off but I already missed her. The further I drove away from her house the more lost I seemed to feel. I'm an empath, feelings are my specialty and even if she may not realize it or be willing to admit it just yet the things she feels for me or the same as I feel for her. The happiness I feel when she's just in my presence. The way we both feel whole when we come into any kind of contact. The longing and lust riddled feelings we both seem to have for each other. The natural way we just seemed to fit together like we were to two pieces to the same puzzle. How holding her hand and kissing her forehead or cheek or wrapping her soft warm body in my arms felt like second nature to us both. She brought me back from all of the pain and self-hate and I owed her my life. I just hoped that in time she'd except my heart as payment.


	6. Chapter 6

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.

THE STORY WILL REALLY START TO TAKE OFF FROM HERE AND THE CULLEN'S WILL BE PART OF THE STORY I'M NOT SURE YET HOW MUCH I WANT TO INCLUDE THEM JUST YET BUT THEY WILL BE PART OF THE STORY.

THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS AND KINDS WORDS THEY KEEP MY WRITING.

CHAPTER 6

BPOV

The next couple of weeks went by in a blur. My days were filled with work and my nights were filled with getting to know the Whitlock family better. Ever since that first night when Jasper brought me home , returning the next night to bring my bike to me it had become an unspoken tradition of sorts for him to spend the nights with me. Sometimes it was just him but a lot of the time Peter and Charlotte came along too.

It was surprising how close I was with Peter and Charlotte already. Peter was like the smart ass brother I never knew I wanted until he came bounding into my life bringing with him two other people I didn't even know I needed in my life.

Charlotte was like a sister to me already. Sure I had a few good friends here in Texas even a few that I kept in touch with from back in college but none of them came close to her in fact the only other person who I had ever been even nearly as close to was Alice but what I loved about Charlotte the most was that she never tried to push her self on me. We were who we were and that was okay for both of us. I think a lot of it had to do with the fact that she was just happy to finally have someone to have girl talk with. She had confided in me that she wasn't really close to anyone besides Peter and Jasper. When I asked her why her and Alice weren't friends considering how close they obviously were with Jasper her and Peter chimed in explaining to me that they didn't like how she never truly allowed him to be himself. While they were proud of him and happy for him being able to live off of animal blood they didn't like how she tried to dress him like a Ken doll and they said they felt that she used her vision to manipulate him into getting what she wanted. They didn't seem to like her, referring to her as a spoiled pixie brat. Although I understood where they were coming from I had to stand up for my old best friend. I still loved Alice and well all of the Cullen's really and I didn't really want to talk bad about someone that I still after all this time cared so deeply about.

Jasper. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my mouth just thinking about him. Most nights when Peter and Charlotte didn't call dibs on me and come see me before he could he was the one at my house every night. We never really did anything exciting or really anything at all for that mater. Most nights we would sit and talk about everything and absolutely nothing at all. On the nights where I had to bring my work home with me he would just pick a book out of my large home collection and he'd quietly read well I worked. It was strange how things never seemed forced between us. I always felt at ease in his presence.

He had changed since that first day. The pain in his eyes was all but gone now and sometimes I would catch him looking at me with so much emotion in those beautiful honeyed eyes that it took my breath away. He was also a major smart ass with an amazing sense of humor something I'd never had the chance to know about him from the short time together in forks. Some of the sexy smart ass smirks he would send my way would all but leave me weak in the knees at times.

Peter and Charlotte were right about one thing though gone were the slacks and sweaters that I once known him to wear. Now he wore mostly jeans and t-shirts. Sexy as hell boots and hats. Some of the jeans he'd wear and the way his t-shirts fit tight across his muscled chest and back had my mouth watering and I'd almost always instantly feel guilty afterwards.

I didn't understand the feelings that were building up in me for Jasper. Actually that was a lie I defiantly understood them I just didn't get how they could be there after such a short time, how they could be so strong already. The way we just fit together so easily and quickly seemed almost impossible. When we were together we were almost always touching rather it be just his hand locked with mine or him having his arms around me. It felt so natural when he'd run his finger through my hair or when his fingertips would ghost across different parts of my skin. When he snuggled me against his chest it felt like my body was made for his and it scared the hell out of me for all sort of reasons but sometimes I'd catch a look from him or his lips would linger on my forehead or cheek or the palm of my hand and for just that moment I'd allow my self to think that maybe just maybe he could feel the same way. Then I'd think about the Cullen's and Alice and I'd feel completely horrible for wanting him too.

The Cullen's. They seemed to be the only topic none of use ever really brought up. I knew that Jasper still talked to most of them often but I had asked him that first night he came to visit me not to tell them about me yet I just wasn't ready. We had been cuddled on the couch watching a movie when his phone vibrated in his pocket it had been Emmett calling him and I had wanted so badly to talk to my old bear of a brother but I just couldn't I wasn't ready and he respected that and hasn't brought them up again since but I knew it was something we'd need to talk about and soon.

I had made my decision that I was going to let them know that I was alright I just wasn't sure how I was going to do it. They all thought I was dead and I felt tremendously guilty for not righting that just yet but I just didn't know how, not that I was really ready any way. Besides I still needed to straighten out my feelings for Jasper before I could address the family that used to be the center of my world.

Today was Friday and my girlfriends had been on my case almost all week because I hadn't spent much time with them at all in the last few weeks aside from a few lunch's. I felt bad about being such a shitty friend lately and offered to have everyone over to my house for dinner and then we could go out on the town for a girls night afterwards. They were all excited and even though I played the part of happy to be having girls night with them a much larger part of me hated that I wouldn't get to see Jasper tonight. I had been spending my weekends at the Whitlock house and I was going to miss that but I knew I had to stop being such a crap friend to my girls they had been so good to me when I first moved here.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of my phone buzzing it was a text message.

_**I'm going to miss you tonight darlin' did ya'll figure out what ya'll are doing after diner?-J.W.**_

Sigh. Is it normal to have your heart skip a beat from a text message? I hope so.

_**Not sure yet it'll be up to them and I was actually just thinking that I'm going to miss you to babe. -Bella**_

I had taken to calling him babe recently. Wondering if it had the same effect on him as him calling me darlin' in that sexy accent that only seemed to come out strong on certain words darlin' being one of them. I still fight the urge to call him baby or sweetheart or even honey a lot knowing that would probably be to much.

_**Well let me know where ya'll head at after dinner I'll just feel better if I know where you go I worry about you **__**J . -J.W.**_

_**I will babe as soon as I know something don't have to much fun with out me tonight I miss you. -Bella**_

_**I miss you too darlin' have fun with your friends text me if you need anything talk soon. -J.W.**_

He had taken to maybe being a little over protective of me in the time since we had been back in each others life's. I understood his want to make sure I was okay after seeing what my supposed death did to him I would never want him to feel that way again. So I let him fuss over me with out much complaint. If I'm being honest with myself it secretly makes me happy that he cares so much. I'm just grateful that he isn't annoying about it never trying to tell me I can't do something but always offering to come with me when he can. Our long bike rides had become one of my favorite times with him.

I had just finished up with dinner when my girls showed up all dressed to the nines of course. After a bunch of hugs and I miss you's, Misty and Sarah made quick work of whipping up some margaritas while Samantha and I set the table and dished out the food before taking our seats.

"Hey B where's Gina at?" Sam asked taking a sip of one of Sarah's famous margaritas. They had all meet my assistant and feel in love with her just as I had Gina really was a great person

"I invited her but she had big plans with her boyfriend this weekend its their one year anniversary tonight." I replied.

The rest of dinner was spent catching up on everything that had been going on in their lives over the last couple of weeks that I had missed out on. I carefully kept the topic diverted from me as much as possible talking mostly about work and deadlines when the topic of conversation was turned toward me. I thought that I had done a good job but I was wrong. We had just finished loading all of the dishes in the dishwasher and cleaning up my kitchen and dinning room when I caught the girls all looking at me. I knew that look I hated that look.

"So Bellsy tell us who's the guys that's been keeping you so thoroughly busy?" Sarah asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah Bella you can try to deny it all you want but we've been friends for a while now and I've seen you have some seriously crazy deadlines and even then you always had time for us. So don't give us that work excuse or the flu excuse no one is sick for three weeks." Samantha said. Misty just stood beside the two nodding her agreement along with them. I took my time finishing off my third margarita before replying.

"I don't know what ya'll are cackling about bitches but there's no guy. Where are we going out tonight anyway I'm ready to go when ya'll are." I deflected trying to get them back on track of our girls night.

Sarah gave out a very impressive snort. "Alright We won't push for details yet but we won't wait forever for details either." I sighed in relief of being let off the hook especially being I had no idea what was going on with Jasper and I anyway. We quickly decided where we were headed before piling into Misty's car since she was the designated driver for tonight.

_**We are heading to Eclipse babe, on the way there now. I can call you when I get home if you want?- Bella**_

I got a response back almost immediately.

_**Yeah do that Darlin'. Call me if you need anything at all. I miss you.-J.W.**_

I think my heart skipped a beat reading his text message.

_**I miss you Jazz always. -Bella**_

I couldn't help adding that little bit to the end there. It was the truth I always missed him when he wasn't there.

"Yeah B there isn't any guy you needed to tell us about that's why you've been zoned out over your blackberry since we got in the car." Misty's voice cut through my haze bringing me back to reality noticing that we had already pulled up at the club. The girls were all snickering at the scowl on my face but even I couldn't hide the smile that was threatening to make it self known on my face.

Thankful that Sarah knew the guy at the door so we never had to wait in line we were ushered in right away. I went to find us a table while the girls went to get our drinks. I found a table right off of the dance floor and sat down quickly regretting the heels I decided to pair with my dress. Telling myself once again that I didn't pick this red dress because it was Jasper's favorite color and I was missing him.

By the time the girls reached the table with our drinks I had already been asked to dance by two different guys and brushed up against by at least four to say I was relieved when I saw them was an understatement. We finished our first round quickly and when the waitress came to our table we were quick to order another round of drink and shots. I started getting the feeling that I was being watched but every time I looked around I didn't see anyone so I just shook it off. We had been there for about half and hour and I was feeling pretty good when I announced that it was time to dance because one of my favorite songs had just started to pound out off the speakers.

We had been dancing a while, me and Sarah sticking together for the most part because she had a boyfriend and I just wasn't interested in getting picked up on in a club. Even if I didn't have a bunch of confused feelings for Jasper that sort of thing just never was my style. Misty and Sam had found dance partners with two guys that I'd seen them dance with here before. I was just about to go to the bar to get another drink when Sarah stopped me.

"Don't look now but there is a seriously sexy piece of man checking you out Bella." She said in a very unlike Sarah voice.

"Since when do I picked up guys in bars Sarah you know better than that" I replied getting ready once again to head to the bar.

"I know B, but damn if I didn't love Heath so much I'd be all over that guy and I don't even like blondes." My body tensed all over thinking of the only blonde male I knew that could get that reaction. I tried to ignore the tingling sensation I felt pulse through my body.

"Hey you want another drink I'm about to head to the bar I think I need another drink." After getting a head shake from her I turned around making a straight line for the bar. I had only got about four steps before I saw him. He was wearing sexy as fuck black boots with equally sexy jeans toped off with a tight black t-shirt. He was also wearing that sexy smirk I had come to know and love. I shook my head at him before walking over.

"I didn't think you wanted to know where I was going so you could follow me Jazz." I was trying to sound angry that he followed me but I was so happy to see him that I knew it wasn't working. He could feel my emotions I had no chance of lying to him.

"Well you did say you missed me and because I felt the same way I figured I'd come stop by just for a few minutes. I wasn't going to interrupt." He replied taking my hand placing a kiss on my palm. I might have swooned a little in my tipsy state.

"How long have you been here" I asked. Trying to focus on anything beside that fact that he hadn't released my hand.

"Long enough to know that a lot of the guys in here want to rip me a part right now." He said with a cocky smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Jasper. Why don't you make yourself useful and dance with me." I said tugging on his hand leading him back toward the dance floor. He came very willingly. I noticed Sarah's knowing smirk and caught the wide eyed stare of Samantha before turning my body to face Jasper. It didn't take long for us to get into a grove.

My back pressed to his hard chest with his hands on my hips guiding us to the sway of the heavy beat pounding through the speakers. I had cuddled with him so many times but it never felt as charged as it did right now. I shivered when I felt his cool breath fan out over my neck as he moved his mouth closer to my ear.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight Bella." He said and I could feel his grip tighten on me a little more as I grinded back into him a little harder. All of a sudden he spun me around and crushed me against his chest my arms automatically went around his neck as his leg wedged itself between my own. I looked up to his face to find him watching me intently. I don't know if it was the alcohol or the fact that his close proximity had me in a daze but I felt more bold around him than ever before.

"Well your sexy as always cowboy" I whispered in what I hoped to be a sexy voice. When I felt him shudder against me I knew that I succeeded.

JPOV

I knew even before she told me what club she was going to that I was going to go and surprise her. She had seemed so sad the night before when she told me of her plans for her girl night. I had understood completely feeling the same way. We had grown almost inseparable over the last couple of weeks and I hated the thought of not being able to spend the night with her too. So when she told me of her plans I decided that I'd go keep an eye on her with out bringing attention to myself I wanted her to have a good time with her friends. I knew that even though she didn't want to be apart from me she also had been missing them.

I had planned on keeping out of sight but I couldn't keep myself away from her anymore so I stood on the edge of the dance floor and waited for her to notice me. I wanted to laugh when it was her friend who noticed me and I know the smile on my face was huge when I felt the hope coming from her when she was informed that the guy watching her was a blonde. She was hoping it was me and that was all I needed to know.

I was excited when she told me she wanted to dance and the moment her body became flush with my body all thought went out of my mind. I didn't care about the fact that I hadn't told her how I felt yet or that we hadn't yet discussed what we were going to do about the Cullen family. I didn't care that we were in a crowed club all I could focus on was the way her hips felt under my hands as I guided them against me to the music. Then when she grinded against me I knew the erection I had been trying very hard to will away wasn't going to listen to me much longer. But when she ran her nose up the length of my neck to my ear while her right hand gripped my hair to tell me how sexy she thought I looked all thought left my mind as those words and the feel of her grinding her hot wet heat on my thigh seemed to be the only things that registered in my brain. I couldn't stop myself from grinding myself against her as well.

She pulled away from me looking deep in my eyes and I could feel her emotions. Attraction, love, hope, want, longing, need, fear and lust. The last thing I felt from her was determination before she gripped my hair crashing her lips on mine. I took a second to respond but once I did one of my hands found their way into her hair holding her face to mine while the other one went to her lower back trying to close the nonexistent space in between us and when that didn't work my hand moved from her back down to her thigh hitching her leg over mine so I could work my body closer to hers. I felt her lust double only adding to my own as I licked her bottom lip she instantly opened her mouth to me and I wasted no time tasting her when her tongue meet mine it was the most amazing taste I had ever tasted in all my years. I couldn't stop the moan from escaping my mouth when I felt her fingers tighten in my hair. I pulled away only when her need to breath became to much to ignore any longer.

I stood there with my forehead pressed against her's panting for breath I didn't need. I slowly let her thigh drop from my grip and she brought her hands down to rest on my chest my hands came around to frame her beautifully flushed face before dropping a few more chaste kisses to her perfectly swollen lips. When I pulled back she looked up at me with those beautiful eyes so full of emotion and the most breathtaking smile erupted on her face.

"I've wanted to do that for along time." she whispered knowing I'd hear her. The smile on my face must have matched hers after confirmation that she had to wanted to kiss me before tonight and in the after glow of the most amazing kiss I had ever had and the relief of finally having kissed her I said the only think I could think of.

"Me too Darlin' me too."


	7. Chapter 7

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.

ALSO A REMINDER I DON'T HAVE A BETA SO ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THEM. I DO TRY TO CATCH THEM BUT SOME SLIP THROUGH.

I CAN'T THANK YOU ALL ENOUGH FOR ALL OF THE AMAZING AND SWEET REVIEWS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER.

THIS IS THE TURNING POINT IN THE STORY. THE CULLENS AREN'T TO FAR AWAY I'M STILL NOT ENTIRLY SURE JUST HOW MUCH OF A PART THEY WILL BE OF THIS STORY BUT THEY WILL BE COMING IN SOON.

Chapter 7

JPOV

I don't know how long we stood there lost in each other's eyes but I was brought back to reality when I heard giggles mixed in with Bella's name. It was far to quite for her to hear over the loud music but it was enough to cause me to look in the direction of the sound. The three girls I had seen Bella with earlier in the evening were all huddled around each other throwing what I'm sure they thought were sly glances in our direction. I looked back at Bella who was studying my face with a look of curiosity. I tipped my head in the direction of the group of girls and I saw her eyes widen before she looked over in their direction and I felt her embarrassment start to out weigh the rest of her emotions and when she looked back at me her face was covered in that beautiful blush of hers. I gently gripped her shoulders pulling her into me so I could talk into her ear where she could here me.

"Bella why don't you go and deal with your friends and if its okay with you I'll head over to your house because I think we should talk about this." I immediately felt her rejection and sadness seep through her emotions probably thinking that I was going to tell her that I thought this was a bad idea. I had to reassure her.

"Bella don't feel like that, I don't regret this at all, I could never regret anything as perfect as this kiss was to me I just want to talk to you about everything, there are a few things I want to tell you." I said gently releasing her so that I could look into her eyes I wanted her to see how sincere I was about this. Her emotions had calmed slightly and she slowly nodded her head to let me know she was okay with the plan. I took her hands in mind placing a kiss on them before placing another one to her forehead before turning and leaving.

I knew it would be a while before she made it home so when I got to her house I let myself in with the key she had made me the week before so that I could let myself in if she had to work late because even though she didn't have any neighbors close by the Texas sun isn't the easiest thing for me to hide from.

It hurt me that the first thing she thought when I told her I was leaving and that I wanted to talk to her was that I was rejecting her when that was the furthest thing from my mind. This new grownup Bella was even more beautiful than before and so accomplished at such a young age. We were both physically the same age now at 23. She was much more confident and it took at lot to make her blush I know because Peter seemed to make it his life's goal to see how many times he could make her face bloom with that beautiful pink tint. She was more outspoken now, never biting her tongue against something when she thought it was wrong. She didn't allow anyone to tell her what to do or how to do it she was strong and independent and I loved that so much about her. But I guess that even with all of the changes certain habits die hard.

I shouldn't have been surprised to feel the rejection in her emotions I really shouldn't have but I thought that maybe after the best kiss I had ever had with anyone she'd be able to tell that it was something that I wanted too. It didn't take me long to figure out why she felt that way though. She had explained to me how she had felt when the family left her. Unwanted and unloved. She told me she felt like she wasn't pretty enough or smart enough. She said she left like the family pet and even though I knew that to be furthest from the truth she didn't. She had finally confided in me and told me what Edward told her when he left and I wanted to rip him apart when she told me he left her out there in the woods and that it was Sam who had found her after she had been out there lost for hours. I wanted to burn those pieces of him when she told me that he said she wasn't good enough and that he didn't love her.

I knew that was so far from the truth it wasn't even funny, so I did my best to explain that too her. I knew it wasn't my place to tell her his side of the story but I couldn't just let her hurt unnecessarily when there was something I could do to lesson the pain. So I explained to her why he left and I even let her feel some of the emotions I felt coming off of him the day after he left her in the woods the same day he left the family. I could tell from her emotions that she believed me and that while she still cared about him she wasn't in love with him anymore.

Actually after I explained that to her the main emotions I felt from her were anger. She was livid that he took the decision away from her. She was angry that he promised to protect her no matter what then left her in more danger than ever out of some twisted obligation to allow her to live a human life free from all of the dangers our presence brought to her life. That was the last night we had spoken of any of the Cullen's and after the phone call from Emmett that she had been present for I never brought them up again.

The Cullen family was an avoided topic of conversation and lately it had been weighing on my mind heavily. I loved the family very much even Alice and Edward. How could I ever truly hate Alice when she was the one that saved me in the first place. She had saved me from a life full of murder and loneliness. And Edward, well Edward was a little brother to me in all the ways a little brother is supposed to be. He was a pain in my ass but I'd always care about him even if I was very angry about what he did to Bella. I had always thought that he had explained things to her. Told her he left because he wanted her safe, and I was pissed off to find out that wasn't the explanation she had received.

I had been wanting to bring up the Cullen's over the last few days. We had avoided all talk of them over the last couple of weeks. I had talked to Esme, Carlisle and Emmett in the time since then and it broke my heart not to be able to tell them that Bella was alive and well and here with me. I knew that the news would have them out of the funk they had been in for the last few years I knew that it would take a lot of the strain off of my former family but I also knew that it wasn't my decision to make and I wasn't going to push Bella into doing things just because I thought they were what she should be doing. Not that she would let me anyway she was more stubborn and strong willed than she had ever been. And like I said before this Bella didn't take anything from anyone.

If I was being honest with myself I was hoping that reconnecting with the Cullen's would be beneficial for Bella. To see them to hear their sides of the story from them, to see how much not having her in their lives hurt them as well. I wanted her to able to let go of all of that anger she was holding in side of her and I think that seeing them would help with that.

Now wasn't the time to worry about that though. I had to figure out how to say what needed to be said to make sure she knew my feelings for her. Tonight I was going to tell her exactly how I had been feeling and I was hoping she would do the same.

I had been set on taking it slow with her but when she kissed me tonight all of those plans were blown out of the water. I just needed to figure out a way to reassure her that I did not regret that kiss and that I was not going any where. I had to show her I was not like Edward. That I'd keep her for all eternity if that's what she wanted. She had my heart already now I just needed to let her now that.

She had fixed me with out even really trying and now it was my turn to return the favor. She was so much more than she ever gave herself credit for and I intended to show her just how amazing I thought she was. I was broke out of my thoughts by the sound of a car pulling into her drive way and I guess it was time.

BPOV

I watched him walk away after what was the best kiss I had ever had. I don't even know where I got the nerve to kiss him like that one minute I was looking into those amazing eyes and the next and I was basically sexually assaulting the man with my mouth. What the hell is wrong with me? Sigh. Time to face the firing squad.

I turned around to where I knew my friends were to find them all closer than I thought, all with looks of amusement and awe on their faces. Sam grabbed my hand pulling me toward the exit I looked behind me to see the other girls following along. I knew what was coming and I hated it.

She didn't release my hand until after we were safely inside of the car. She all put pulled me into the back seat to sit next to her. None one had even said a word yet and I think that was making me for more nervous. We were just sitting in the car all of them looking at me like they were crazy.

"Would you fucking wacky bitches stop looking at me like that seriously ya'll are going to catch flies if ya'll don't shut your mouths" I said feeling slightly annoyed by their dumbfounded expressions I mean I know how hot Jasper was but they could at least pretend I was good enough for him.

"Bella what the hell was that, no never mind I know what that was, that was a hot as hell kiss, but who the hell was that? Was that the mystery guy who said didn't exist? Because excuse me but that man sure was way to fine to be a part of any of our imaginations!" Sarah ranted at me.

"Yeah Bella seriously who was the sexy cowboy, we weren't going to push for details until you were ready to talk but now we need to know." Misty said while watching me through the rear view mirror.

"Fine what do you guys want to know?" I spent the whole trip home answering every question that I could about him with out giving anything away.

I told them that he was the brother of a guy I dated in high school and that up until a couple of weeks ago I didn't even know that he had been in Texas. That it was way to soon to call our relationship anything but a close friendship and I even confessed that the kiss they had all witnessed was our first one.

Sarah didn't believe that, saying that there was way to much chemistry there to be a first kiss and I think I might have blushed when she said it looked like a kiss between lovers. The girls got a good laugh out of the embarrassed look on my face.

I told them that he lived not far from me staying with some of his other family and that we had been spending a lot of time together. I felt a little guilty when I confessed to them that I did indeed have feelings for him because I believed that he should have been the first to know and with a groan I realized that he probably already did. Sometimes I completely forgot that he was an empath.

With promises of filling them in during lunch next week I hopped out of Misty's car quickly trying to avoid anymore questions that I had no answers too.

I felt my nerves building as I watched her car drive out of sight. I made my way to my door and with a shaky hand reached for my keys to unlock it but before I could even get my purse open the door swung open and Jasper stood there with a huge heart warming smile and I couldn't help myself when I throw my arms around him for a hug. I needed the reassurance that kissing him hadn't completely ruined everything and when he wrapped his arms around me in a tight comforting way I felt hopeful that it hadn't. He broke away before me taking my hand in his, leading me over to the couch were he pulled me down along side of him.

We sat there for awhile in silence both lost in our own thoughts until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Jasper I'm sorr-"

"Bella I jus-"

We both looked away from each other laughing at the awkwardness of the whole situation.

"Ladies first Darlin'" He said giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"I shouldn't have just mauled you like that I can't believe I just forced myself on you and I'm sorry Jasper but our friendship has come to mean so much to me and I don't want to ruin it because of what I did tonight." I heard him sigh next to me and when I looked up I saw him looking at me with an almost sad look in his eyes.

"First of all Isabella you didn't do anything tonight that I haven't thought of doing at least a thousand times since that first weekend. You haven't ruined anything in my opinion you have only made them better and there is nothing you can do aside from ordering me away that will make me leave but I have to ask Bella is that all you see me as, a friend?" He was still looking at me with that almost broken look on his face.

Mustering up all of the courage I could. "No Jasper that's not all I see you as, not for a little while now honestly but that's what I will take if its all you have to offer. Having you back in my life means the world to me and I'll take you any way I can have you, I don't want to scare you away though."

Before I could even realized he moved, his lips were on mine. Cold and firm but some how soft. His hands released my hands and his right hand trailed up my arm, skimming my collar bone before finally settling on the side of my neck as his lips continued to move with mine. His left hand went to my hip shifting me into his lap just as his tongue came out to trace my lower lip and I wasted no time in allowing him entrance.

Jasper tasted unlike anything I had ever tasted before. Hints of honey and cinnamon but all man. I have no recollection of doing so but my hands found there way into his hair pulling his mouth closer to mine as his large hand settled on my lower back pulling me into his cold, hard, yet yielding body. When he was sure I wasn't going to move he brought both hands up to my face sensing my need for air he pulled away placing soft gentle kisses all over my face before place a few more chaste kisses on my lips. I sat there in his lap both of us panting. The smell and taste of his breath washing over my face was doing nothing to help me clear my head. But I reluctantly released his hair and brought my hands down to rest on his arms. His hands were still cradling my face.

"Look at me Bella." He commanded softly and when I did open my eyes he was right there studying my face with a soft and loving look on his handsome face. "Now is that the kiss of someone who just wants to be friends?"

Despite my nervousness I could stop the relieved and slightly hysterical giggle that escaped my lips. "No, No, Jasper that defiantly didn't feel like anything I've ever experienced with a friend before."

He chuckled. Rather at my retarded choice of words or the dazed look I'm sure was on my flushed face I'm not sure. Probably both if I had to guess.

"Isabella my feelings for you have been more than friendly for sometime now, like I said I have been wanting to kiss you like that since that first weekend. There is no pressure here and if you would ever want to stay friends we can, not that it won't be hard for me to do that but for you I would Bella because I care about you so much, but if you'd like to see where this goes I'd like very much to do that." He was looking at me with so much emotion in his eyes that it was a good thing I was already sitting in his lap or I would have been a puddle of goo on the floor by now. "What do you say Darlin' will you give me, no us a chance?"

I didn't even have to think twice before replying. "Yes Jasper I'd like that a lot but are you sure about this I mean really sure I know you said we could go back to being friends if it didn't work out but are you sure you want to take that chance"

"Yes Darlin' because I'm one hundred percent sure that if we do this it will be forever. Not to scare you but I don't take things like this lightly and I know that you don't either I know how strongly you love Bella and there is no doubt in my mind that it would be more than worth it." Looking into his intense stare I couldn't help but believe the words that he was speaking.

"I feel the same way which I'm sure you already know." I said. He smiled at me a little sheepishly.

"Yeah sorry about that I know its an intrusion but its not like I can turn it off babe and I am very happy to feel that you feel the same." He replied closing the distance between us and placing a couple of loving kisses on my lips.

"We can take this at any pace you want Bella. I know that it feels like we've been back in each other's life's for a lot longer than we actually have but I'd understand if you wanted to take this slowly. Its what ever you want angel." He said before placing another kiss on my lips.

"I don't want us to slow down Jasper. I'm not saying that I want us to go into this head first but what's the point in going into this if we are just going to slam on the breaks?" I said with a smile kissing his lips again. The smile he gave me was almost blinding in its brilliance.

"Alright well now that that is settled." He said with a smile. "Not that I don't absolutely think that you look amazing in this dress but why don't you go and put on some pajama's so you can be more comfortable its getting late anyway.''

He released me only after giving me one more kiss and I made my way to my bed room grabbing some shorts and a tank from my dresser, before making my way to my bathroom. I quickly stripped out of my dress, tossing on the shorts and tank. I made quick work of removing all traces of make up from my face and then brushing my teeth. When I realized how quickly I was dashing around I tried to slow myself down taking a couple of deep breaths but I couldn't keep the crazy smile off of my face and I didn't even care about seeming over eager I just wanted to get back to his arms.

When I rushed back into the living room he was right were I left him and he seemed to have the same big smile on his face as I did when we locked eyes. I made my way over to the couch and into his open arms quickly settling into the comforting feel that only Jasper could give me.

"Welcome back angel." He murmured kissing me on the forehead. I couldn't hold back the happy sigh that escaped my lips at the feel.

"So what are Peter and Char up too tonight?" I asked breaking into the peaceful silence that had settled around us.

"I'm not sure probably just enjoying the empty house. I know that they love having me there but sometimes I feel like I am stopping them from doing what they want to do." He said.

"I doubt that is the case baby but if it is you are more than welcomed here when ever you want you already have a key." I replied sincerely.

"No Bella you've been for to kind already I don't want to over stay my welcome." He said running his fingers through my hair.

"Don't be ridiculous Jasper you come here when ever you want my house is your house. Ya'll welcomed me in so whole heartily in ya'll home that it's the least I can do besides I like the idea of having you here." I said trying to cover the yawn that was threatening to come out unsuccessfully.

"Alright sleepy head I will take you up on your offer but I think its time for you to get some sleep. Its already passed two in the morning. Why don't you call me when you wake up in the morning." I could feel the sadness seep in knowing he was planning on leaving. He must have felt it because he tipped my head back to look into my eyes. "What has got you feeling so sad Darlin'"

"Well I was kind of hoping you would stay with me but I know how boring it would be for you to be here while I sleep." I replied feeling really stupid all of a sudden. "Never mind Jazz seriously go home and I'll call you when I wake up in the morning."

"Honey if you want me to stay there is nothing I'd want more than to stay here with you I just didn't want to over stay my welcome." I could tell he was being sincere from the look on his handsome face.

"You could never over stay your welcome but if you ever did by some chance, I would tell you Jasper just like I'd hope you'd tell me if I was wearing out my welcome." I wasn't even done speaking before he stood up with out ever releasing me and walked swiftly to my bed room. I couldn't hold in the giggle that escaped me at his eagerness or the smile on his face as he looked down at me.

I don't know how he managed it, I didn't even feel him pull the sheets back but within seconds he was depositing me down on my bed pulling the sheets up over me before sitting on the edge of my bed removing his boots. He went to lay on top of the sheets but stopped at the look on my face.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella I thought that you wanted me to lay with you but I can go in the living room and watch TV or something." he said looking a little panicked and sad at the same time. I couldn't help but smile had his needless worry.

"No Jasper the face I just pulled was because I was wondering why you were laying on top of the covers. I want you to lay with me under the covers." I said smiling at the happy expression that took over his face at my words. He was in the bed cuddling me into him with in seconds. With one arm under me holding me too him with my head on his chest and his hand running through my hair I was more happy and the most comfortable I could remember ever being. It didn't take long before I could feel sleep over take me. The last thing I felt was his lips pressing into my hair and a murmured "Goodnight angel".

JPOV

Holding her in my arms while she slept felt better than I ever thought it would. I had thought many times about how it would feel and it surpassed all of my expectations but then again so did tonight.

I never thought that tonight would end this way. Although it had been my ultimate goal to eventually tell her how I felt, I didn't think it would be so soon and I didn't think it would go so smoothly tonight. I knew that we had along road a head of us. We had many things to figure out. But for tonight I was just going to enjoy it and put everything else out of my mind.

I set my breathing to match her even breaths that were fanning across my chest and closed my eyes and pretended that I was able to sleep holding the woman of my dreams in my arms.


	8. Chapter 8

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.

FIRST I WANT TO SAY SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I HAVE BEEN HORRIBLY SICK THE PAST FEW DAYS, I'M ACTUALLY STILL SICK, BUT I DIDN'T WANT YOU GUYS TO HAVE TO WAIT ANY LONGER FOR AN UPDATE. SO THIS CHAPTER PROBABLY WON'T BE EVERYTHING I WANTED IT TO BE.

ALSO, A REMINDER THAT I DON'T HAVE A BETA SO ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THEM. I DO TRY TO CATCH THEM BUT SOME SLIP THROUGH.

THANKS AGAIN TO ALL OF YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT OF MY STORY IT KEEPS ME WRITING.

CHAPTER 8

JPOV

Peace. That's the only feeling that was coursing through my body right now. As I ran my fingers through her beautiful, silky, mahogany hair. She had shifted during the night, we were both laying on our sides, legs tangled, bodies pressed together, her head was resting on my left arm, her left arm was resting over my side, my right arm was around her holding her to my body, having her this close, it was almost as if, I could feel her heart beating in my own chest.

I had searched for peace, for as long as I could remember. From the moment I was reborn into this half life, I was being overwhelmed in other's emotions.

I was thrown directly from one war to another far more vicious war. Even when Maria was praising me, and rewarding me for doing well, there were still never any peaceful emotions from anyone. The pride and gratefulness that, I'd felt from her was always accompanied with her feelings of greed, want, lust, hate, anger.

The newborns were even worse, all volatile creatures controlled by their barest instincts, their bodies telling them to devour and take whatever they wanted. It was all lust and bloodlust with them. When they weren't tearing each other apart, they were fucking any and everywhere they wanted. They were only allowed to feed when Maria felt their training was going well, so their bloodlust and anger was always eating at me when I had to train them. There was no peace in all of those years.

Not even when Peter had come back to save me from the hell I had been living. Even though he showed me another way, there was still no peace. I later realized it was because of the emotions I could feel from the humans I had feed off of, but I didn't know how to escape it at the time not knowing any other way.

The closest I had ever come to complete peace was when Alice found me. Taking her hand in that diner, that day, was the first time I had felt hope in years, but not peace.

We traveled for years looking for the Cullen's, depending on Alice's visions to led the way. I had fallen in love with that little slip of a woman almost immediately. Her feelings were so pure that I didn't understand them at the time, all that I did know was that I wanted to emerge myself in them. She promised me a peaceful life once we found the Cullen's, but it never came.

Sure there had been no more fighting, but how could I have total peace when I knew what a burden I was becoming. They would have never told me so, even going as far as to deny it, but I knew better, even though they all loved me very much, I knew that they felt they had to watch me closely due to my past. How could I be at peace when I hated myself for being such a burden to them.

After I learned of Bella's supposed death followed by Alice's divorce papers, I gave up on ever finding peace. I felt I didn't deserve it, but laying here wrapped around this angel, breathing in her mouthwatering scent, surrounded by her warmth, I felt true peace for the first time in my life.

I had always felt like nothing but a monster with Maria, a burden with the Cullen's, but with Bella, I couldn't help but be lost in her peaceful feelings. I knew that eventually, I would have to tell her about my past, sooner rather than later.

I'd have to tell her soon, so she could make her own decision about me. I knew her feelings were growing quickly for me and I wanted her to know everything before she made her final decision, but I was terrified that she might decide to cut me out of her life because of it, I know that I would if I were her. I was nothing short of a monster. I killed hundreds of vampires and humans. I would never leave her on my own will but if she wanted to send me away I would go, even though it would probably finish breaking me.

I'd tell her tomorrow but tonight I just wanted to take my girl on a date, I felt pretty bad that we had just jumped into this without even a first date. Bella deserved more than that, she deserved everything, and I was going to give her anything she wanted and everything she deserved. While I knew she deserved more than me I was far to selfish to ever leave her unless she were to ask me away, I was going to do everything I could to make her happy.

"Mmmh" She mumbled while nuzzling her face into my neck. I felt her heart beat starting to pick up, her breath coming slightly faster, I knew she was going to be fully awake soon.

Pulling away slightly, I brought my hands to her face, I kissed her forehead first, then her closed eyes, her nose, then I gently placed my lips on hers. I heard her heart rate pick up before she pressed her lips against mine. My hands went to her hair at the same time her hands gripped my shoulders pulling me closer. I licked her bottom lip needing to taste her and she opened immediately, not putting up any fight when my tongue went to explore her delicious mouth.

When I felt her moan into my mouth and it went straight to my cock, making it hard instantly, I knew I had to stop before things got carried away. I pulled away gasping for breath I didn't need, and rested my forehead against hers, her eyes were still closed, but her face was flushed in that beautiful blush and her heart was racing.

"Good morning Darlin'." I said placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Mhh. That was defiantly a good morning I wouldn't mind waking up to that everyday." She still had her eyes closed but the smile on her face was beautiful. "Ummm..Jazz I need to pee." She mumbled. I could feel her embarrassment at telling me this and I couldn't help the chuckle that left my lips.

Releasing her after one more kiss I said. "Then go Bella, there is no reason to be embarrassed about something that like, you never have to be embarrassed about anything with me." I told her sincerely. I felt her happiness at my words before she untangled herself from me and hopped out of bed padding her way to the bathroom. I tried not to listen to her, to give her as much privacy as my extra senses would allow. She was back within minutes, jumping right onto the bed with a big smile on her face.

"Did you really lay in here with me all night Jasper?"

"Of course Darlin' I told you that I wasn't going anywhere and besides you asked me to stay." I said snuggling her into my side kissing head.

"Mmh, well I feel bad that you had to stay all night, you could have left after I feel asleep you know, it had to be boring just listening to me breath all night." She said.

"Don't be silly baby, there was nothing I wanted to do more than to stay with you last night." I felt her happiness at my words. Before she was able to reply we heard her phone ringing from her purse in the living room where she had left it last night.

"Let me go run and get it for you." I was out of the bed and back with the phone before she had time to realize I had gone. "Its your mom, Bella." I said handing her the phone. She blinked up at me for a moment more than likely dazed by my quick movements before taking the phone from me hand.

"Stupid vampires." She muttered before answering the phone. Rolling her eyes at the shit eating grin on my face. "Hey mom."

"Bella, I hadn't seen much of you lately, I was thinking today we could have brunch and maybe do a little shopping." I heard her mother reply.

Bella looked at me a little uncertainly, probably not wanting to leave me today, but I had a date I needed to set up so I'd have to leave anyway. I gave her my most encouraging smile and with a nod of my head to let her know she should go and spend the day with her mom.

"Alright mom, but I need time to get a shower first, I'll be at your house around 10:45." She said buying herself sometime with me. I smiled at her antics.

"Alright sweetheart, hurry up but be safe, love you Bella."

"Love you too, mom." Bella said hanging up while shooting me questioning look. "Don't you want to spend the day with me baby?" I could tell she was trying to hide the hurt in her voice but it wasn't working very well. I moved over to her pulling her into my arms.

"Of course baby, if I could I would spend all of my time with you." I said running my fingers through her hair. "But you have to answer one question for me beautiful." She hummed in response. "Would you honor me by allowing me to take you on a date tonight miss Bella."

"Really Jasper?" She replied excitement in her voice. "Of course I will, but what will we be doing?"

"That's a surprise sweetheart, but you go and enjoy your day with your mom, I have to go and get things ready for our date, I'll be back to pick you up around seven, how's that?" I asked.

"Sounds good. What should I wear?" She asked nuzzling my neck with her face.

"You will look beautiful in anything you choose baby, wear whatever you want." I replied.

After a few more kisses she walked me to the door, where I reluctantly told her goodbye for now. I could tell by her emotions and the sad look in her eyes that she didn't want me to go either. And even though I never wanted to see her sad I was happy to know she'd miss me as much as I'd miss her.

I made my way home quickly happy about the unusually cloudy day here in Texas. Knowing I'd need to do a little shopping to be able to pull my plans off for our date tonight.

"Yeah, yeah Jasper we know, you need the house to yourself tonight. We will be out of here before your date." Peter said as soon as I walked in the house. His freaky little gift was annoying sometimes.

"You know you don't have to hog her all to yourself, we hardly got to see her all week." Charlotte pouted from her spot on sofa next to Peter. They were watching Family Guy.

Rolling my eyes I replied. "Seriously she's not a toy, and you two can visit her when I'm there too you know"

Charlotte snorted and Peter smirked at me. Assholes.

"Whatever you say Major, like you really want us interrupting your alone time with your girl." I couldn't help the smile that came across my face when he called her my girl.

"As of last night, she is my girl." I said proudly. The both just blinked at me, like they saw it coming all along, well not the response I was expecting. They I felt there protectiveness kick in.

"You may be my brother but if you hurt her I'll rip your damn balls off, I love that girl like a sister so if you aren't 100 percent sure about this you better not lead her on." Charlotte said. I could feel her honesty coming form her and I just barely resisted the urge to shield my balls from her.

"First of all, I'm not leading her on, you should know that. Secondly, I do plan on keeping her around for good, and when I say for good I mean eternity if that's what she wants, we still have a lot to talk about and to get through but if that's what she wants then that's what I'll give her, I can't picture forever with out her." I said honestly.

"Good, because B's fucking awesome and as her new big brother I'd have to kick your ass if you ever hurt her." Peter said looking deadly serious. Then a grin broke out over his face. "Well are you going to tell us how this happened or what?"

I spent the next ten minutes going over how this had come about leaving out most of the good stuff, then told them everything I would need for tonight, after agreeing to help me and being assigned with their duties we all went our separate ways.

BPOV

We had just got to the diner where me and my mother usually have our brunch dates and she was giving me the look, you know the look your mother gives you when she's debating rather or not she should call you out on something or not. I sighed to myself, I should have known this was coming.

"So Bella, what have you been doing with yourself lately, we haven't talked nearly as much in the last couple of weeks as we usually do." My mother was not very good at being subtle, but if she wanted anything out of me she was going to have to come out and ask for it.

"Oh you know mom, I was sick for almost that whole week, so I've had a lot of work to catch up on, so I haven't had as much free time as I used too." I said taking a sip of my orange juice to hide my smile.

"Mmhh, you must be working on some pretty great stuff to have you smiling like that." Yeah very subtle mom.

"Yeah, there are a few very really good books I've been working my way through, I'll let you know what they are when they get released, I think you'll really like them." I said wondering how long it was going to take for her to just to come out and ask me what I knew she was dieing to ask. Come on mom you know you want too.

"Bella cut the crap, who's the guy that's got you smiling so much and don't even try to lie to me, I think I know my daughter better than that." She said giving me a stern look, a look I'd probably only got a handful of times from her my entire life.

"I have no idea what you are talking about mom." I said in a teasing voice.

"Isabella Maria-" I cut her off.

"Yes mom, there's a guy, and he is amazing." I said with a huge smile which she easily returned.

"Well what are you waiting for, tell me all about him, where's he from, how old is he, how did you to meet-"

"Mom breath." I said cutting her off again. "His name is Jasper, he is 23 years old, he lives here in Texas not far from me actually only about a ten minute drive and, I met him when I was living in Forks actually so I've known him a while." I said leaving out the fact that he was Edward's brother of sorts at least for now.

The rest of brunch was spent talking about Jasper, I answered her questions as close to honest as I could. It was about noon when we made our way to her car.

Just as I was buckling up my seat beat my phone beeped pulling it from my pocket I saw I had a new message.

_**I know its only been a couple of hours but I miss you already Darlin' I can't wait until our date tonight. -J.W**_

"I know that big smile on your face isn't from the fact that we are heading to the mall, so I take it that, that must be Jasper messaging you then?" Mom asked with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Yeah, he said he missed me and can't wait for our date tonight." I replied.

"Oh you two are going on a date tonight, why didn't you tell me that, this is perfect we are going shopping any way you can pick up a new dress." My mom said looking all kinds of happy about the idea.

"Not necessary mom, I already know exactly what I am going to wear." I shot back, thinking about the little dress in my closet at home.

"Fine." She huffed in a gesture that reminded me a lot of Alice.

_**I miss you too baby, and I can't wait either, we just finished eating, heading to the mall now. Can't wait until I get to see you again. -Bella**_

_**Can't wait until I get to kiss you again. -J.W.**_

_**Me either baby, if I could kiss you all day I would. -Bella**_

_**I could live off of your kisses alone. -J.W.**_

I think I may have actually swooned a little after reading that text message. He was just way to sweet for words most of the time, and I don't think he realizes just how amazing he is.

The rest of the day was spent shopping, with me having to tell Renee no every time she tried to push a dress on me, if I didn't know any better I'd say she was more excited about my date than I was. Jasper and I, text messaged each other often through out the afternoon, and it wasn't until after 5 that I made it home, which didn't leave me with near enough time in my opinion to get ready.

I made quick work of a shower, taking the extra time to shave, making a mental note to make an appointment at the spa, it had been too long between waxings. Wrapping a towel around my body, I stepped out of my shower, and towel dried my hair, before making my way back into my bedroom over to my closet, I pulled out the green dress I had been thinking about earlier, along with a matching bra and panty set, before deciding on some flats to go with them.

I made quick work of drying, then straightening my hair, before throwing on a little lite make up. I quickly put on my bra and panty set, then pulled my dress over my head, it was a one shouldered, dark green sun dress. It flared out a little at the waist and hit above my knees.

I then put everything I'd need into my clutch. I was just stepping into my shoes when I heard a car door slam, I could feel my heart beat pick up in anticipation of seeing him again, I had missed him so much all day. Not even a minute later I heard my door bell ring, I tried to make myself walk and not run to answer it, knowing he'd be able to hear me.

I took a deep breath to calm down before pulling the door open, there standing before me was a sight that would make any girl drool. He was wearing a sexy pair of jeans and I knew if he'd turn around his ass would like amazing, he paired it up with a black button down shirt that fit close to his body, I could see his muscled chest and his strong, broad shoulders against the fabric. Black boats covered his feet. When I finally made it too his face I saw that he was giving me a small cocky smirk that just made him all the more sexy to me. I blushed at being caught checking him out.

"What you can't blame me, when you show up looking like that Jasper, you look so sexy." I said. And his smirk turned into a smile, before he reached out to hand me a bouquet of lilies, I hadn't even seen during my ogling before.

"These are for you, Bella. I would tell you how beautiful you look tonight, but I don't think that word would do you any justice." He said while stepping forward to take my hand placing a kiss on the back of it.

"Thanks baby, they are beautiful, let me just put them in some water so we can go." I replied.

After placing the flowers in some water, I went back to the door where he was still waiting for me. He took my hand as soon as I was in reaching distance, holding it in his, while leading me too the drivers side of his truck, I was confused for a moment before he opened the door and help me in, nudging me over so that I'd be sitting in the middle next to him. I couldn't help but smile at the action.

"So are you going to tell me what this surprise is or what, you know I hate surprises." I tried to pout a little and just when I thought it would work he shook his head before starting his truck.

"That's not going to work on me miss Bella, besides don't you know the meaning of surprise?" He wasn't looking at me at all while speaking which let me know that my pouting worked a little more than he was willing to admit. I'd have to keep that in mind for future reference.

"Fine, but you had better not spent much money on this surprise Jasper." I tried my best to give him a glare but the vampire in him just chuckled at me.

"Very scary Darlin' I'm shaking in my boots." He said trying to stop his laughter but even I couldn't stop from smiling at the situation.

Before I knew it we were turning onto the now familiar private driveway that lead to Peter and Charlotte's home. I was a little surprised at the location.

"Are we picking up Peter and Charlotte?" I asked. Feeling a little disappointed at the thought of a double date.

"No, they agreed to stay out of the house tonight so we could have our date here, I hope that's okay with you, I just thought it would be a more personal first date if we didn't have it in a crowded public place, but if this isn't okay we can do whatever you want." He rushed out looking nervous, running his hand through his blonde curls, while looking at me anxiously. I took his hand, while leaning up to lay a sweet kiss on his lips trying to ease his mind.

"Silly vampire." I teased kissing him once more. "I'm glad its going to be just the two of us, I was hoping for something private anyway, I'm sure we have some things to talk about." I said.

"Yes we do." He smiled taking my hand in his, helping me out of the truck, and leading me inside. "Ready for your surprise?" He whispered in my ear.

All I could do was nod in return. I tensed a little when his hand came up to cover my eyes but relaxed instantly when he wrapped his arm around me leading forward. "No peaking now, Bella." I heard the a door open and close before he lifted his hand from my eyes before bring his mouth to my ear. "Surprise Darlin'."

I wasn't prepared for what I saw when I opened my eyes. There was a table for two set up on the patio, with a covered dish on one side next to an empty wine class. The table had a couple of candles lit on it. There were white, tea light candles lit all over the patio and above us, were white twinkle lights, wrapped around the poles and strung over head. They had white lilies in vases, placed all around the patio giving off a sweet scent. I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes and Jasper had his arms around me immediately.

"Bella, what's wrong sweetheart, if you don't like it we can go anywhere you want, do anything you want." He sounded panicked and I instantly felt guilty for causing him unneeded worry.

Trying to give him my most reassuring smile I replied. "No Jasper, that's not it, everything is perfect. Its just that no one has ever done anything like this for me before and it means so much to me, it means everything to me." I soothed while leaning up and giving him a quick kiss. "You can feel my emotions Jasper, you know how happy this has all made me, how happy you make me, never doubt that."

He gave me a beaming smile while leading me over to the table and pulling my chair out for me before making his way over to his own chair and gracefully taking a seat.

"I tried to cook something myself." He said giving me a sheepish look. "But it just didn't work out, after burning the second attempt I decided to just get some take out. I remember you telling me how much you loved the lasagna from Little Italy so I figured I'd get you an order of that. They also have breadsticks and some red wine." He said reaching for the bottle and pouring me a glass.

"Everything is so beautiful Jasper, it really is perfect." I said before taking a sip of my wine. "Wow this is delicious, I never could understand how all of you vampires are always able to pick out the best tasting food when none of you eat."

"Well, I might have asked around a little about the wine, and Charlotte and Peter helped with everything." He said with a proud smile, clearly happy with himself.

"Well no matter who helped Jazz, this is absolutely perfect, you are absolutely perfect." I said reaching over and giving his hand a loving squeeze.

The rest of diner was spent talking about our day. I told him about my moms interrogation about him. He laughed when I told him about the fact that she tried to push me into every dress she saw, and I couldn't help but to laugh when he told me how Peter and Char had both threatened to rip his balls off if he ever hurt me. I loved them a little more in that moment.

I had just taken my last bite when Jasper got up and made his way into the house, seconds later the sound of soft music hit my ears. I smiled as he made his way out the door to stand in front of me.

"I was thinking maybe diner and dancing, would you like to dance with me, Bella?" He asked holding his hand out in front of me, I took it with out hesitation.

He pulled me a little ways away from the table before pulling me into his arms. My arms automatically went around his neck, while his hands went to rest on my lower back holding me gently to him. We swayed to the rhythm of the soft music playing in the back ground for a few songs just content being in each others arms.

His right hand slid up my back, over my shoulder, up my neck until he reached my face. He pulled back slightly so he could look at my face, as soon as our eyes locked, I was lost in his beautiful honey colored eyes. They were full of so many emotions that they made my head spend and before I could even register it he was tilting my head up and leaning down to place his lips upon mine, in a short, but passion filled kiss. He pulled back slightly leaving me breathless.

"Bella, I just need you to know that, I would never hurt you, not intentionally. I know that we haven't been back in each other's lives for long but I know that, I never want you out of my life again. I'll only ever leave if you ask me away, I won't ever leave you out of choice Bella, I can promise you that. I don't want you to ever be afraid that I'll leave you. I won't Bella, I couldn't." He was looking at me we so much tenderness that I couldn't help but believe him.

"I believe you Jasper, I know that your are not him, and like you said I know its still early on, but I already know that I don't want to ever live without you either." I replied. He was studying my features and probably my emotions trying to figure out just how sincere I was being. He smiled when he realized I was telling him the truth.

"I want to tell you something and I want you to know that I honestly mean it Bella. If we are in this for the long haul which I hope we are, when the time comes, if you want me to change you I will. If you decide you want to stay with me for eternity then that's what I'll give you, it'll be your choice. I'll never take the decision from you but I'll give you the option, and make it available anytime you want it." He said. I could feel my eyes tearing up again. He wiped away my tears gently before taking my lips in a searing kiss.

"Thanks Jasper." I said pulling away laying my head on his chest as his arms went around me again.

We gently swayed to the music for a little while longer before he lead me inside to the couch telling me to relax while he cleaned up the patio. When I offered to help, he just smirked and told me he could have it all done in two minutes and he was right. He was back before I even really had time to get comfortable on the couch, asking me what kind of movie I wanted to watch. After picking out Avatar and taking off my shoes, I settled into his side his arm holding me to him while running his fingers through my hair.

By the time the movie was over it was already passed midnight, and I was starting to feel the weight of the day. I tried to hold in my yawn but Jasper heard it, probably feeling how sleepy I was from my emotions.

"Come on Darlin' lets get you home, you're tired." He said getting up and turning off the TV and DVD player, while I put my shoes on. He came back over to the couch offering me his hand to pull me up. He lead me out to the truck, letting me in the drivers side like he did earlier that night. The drive back to my house was spent in a comfortable silence. I was upset with myself for feeling even more tired by the time we reached my house I wasn't ready for the night to be over yet.

He helped me out of the truck and walked me to the door never letting go of my hand.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Bella, if I have anything to say about it, that was just the first of many more dates to come." He said standing in my open doorway.

"Me too, will you stay with me tonight?" I asked before I could change my mind. The smile I was rewarded with was enough to rid me of any embarrassment I felt for asking.

"I was hoping you'd ask me too. I didn't want to just assume I was welcomed because were dating now." He said still smiling at me. I couldn't help but tease him a little.

"So, is that what I am now your girlfriend?" I asked smiling up at him. He took me in his arms placing a kiss on my lips.

"You are far more to me than that, Bella, but I suppose girlfriend would be the right term to use for now." He said kissing me again. I couldn't help the way my mind got stuck on the "for now" part of his statement. Excitement and happiness shot through me at the thought of being his forever.

"Alright you go and get ready for bed, I'll be there waiting for you." He said gently nudging me toward the hall while he locked up the house.

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as I made my way through my nightly routine. I made quick work of picking out some shorts and a shirt before making my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my make up off. I hurried back to my room not even caring how desperate I looked to get back to him.

He was sitting on my bed in a white t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. I couldn't stop myself from once again taking in the sight before me. I could stare at him for days and it still wouldn't be enough.

"See something you like Darlin'?" When I looked back to his face he had that damn sexy cocky smirk on his face, one eye brow raised in a silent challenge to deny what he was saying. Like that would happen.

"Actually cowboy I do." I was going for sexy but the yawn that came out of me kind of killed that. He chuckled at me lifting the sheets in a silent invitation. I made me way over to the bed and he had me in his arms as soon as I was under the covers.

"Sleep now Angel, I know how tired you are, I can feel it." he murmured.

"Can't I get a good night kiss first." I asked giving him my best pout.

"You never have to ask for that Darlin' you can have as many kisses as you want, you never have to ask." He replied, rubbing his thumb over my lower lip before reaching down and catching my lips with his own. When his tongue came out to brush mine after a few minutes I didn't hesitate to open my mouth to his to intensify the kiss.

With his hands on me. pulling my body flush with his, his taste leaving me craving more, and his scent invading all of my senses, I was completely lost in the moment. I could feel my body heating up at his touch and taste and smell, but all to soon he pulled away both of us gasping for air.

"You should get some sleep Bella, its late and besides Peter and Charlotte made me promise they'd get to see you sometime tomorrow." He said placing one more gentle kiss on my lips before tucking me under his chin, our legs tangled, arms around each other.

When he started running his fingers through my hair I knew it wouldn't be long before I was asleep. My body relaxed instantly at his touch. The last thing I remember feeling was a soft kiss being pressed into my hair before I hear his whispered words.

"Sleep my beautiful Angel."

My last thought was of how much I knew I already loved the vampire who held me safely in his arms, and I wasn't even scared of that fact that I knew I'd want him forever.


	9. Chapter 9

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.

THANKS ONCE AGAIN FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME.

THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT WRITING ANYTHING EVEN SMUT-LIKE. SO PLEASE BE GENTLE. I HOPE ITS OKAY!

ALSO, I TRY TO CATCH ALL OF MY MISTAKES BEFORE I POST A CHAPTER! BUT MORE OFTEN THAN NOT SOME SLIP THROUGH AND I'M SORRY ABOUT THOSE!

Chapter 9

BPOV

"_Darlin' are you sure?" Jasper murmured into my skin. He was running his fingers over the naked skin of my inner thigh, while planting a trail of kiss down my throat over my collar bone. The further down his kisses went the higher his hands went, only inches from the places I ached to have them the most._

"_Yes Jasper, I need you to touch me. Please touch me." I moaned out. My right hand went into his hair, as he swirled his tongue around my hardened nipple._

_I moaned as his hand makes the rest of the way up my thigh, he takes my mouth in a searing kiss, as his thumb glides over my clit. _

"_Oh God Jasper." I speak against his lips as he runs his fingers along my wet folds._

"_What Isabella, tell me what you want." He says into the side of my neck in between kisses. I whimper as his thumb stops moving over my clit. He pulls back to look at me. "Tell me Bella, tell me what you need beautiful." he murmurs against my lips._

_Taking his hand bringing I bring it back to my now dripping wet and aching core. "I need to cum, Jasper, I need to feel you inside of me."_

_The answering growl I feel coming from him vibrates through my body as he bring his thumb back to my clit, entering a finger inside of me. He pumped in and out of my slowly a couple of times before adding a second, I could already feel the coil in my stomach tightening._

"_So fucking hot and tight Isabella." Jasper growled before lowering his head once more and taking my other nipple in his mouth._

"_Fuck." I whimpered. I had never felt like this before, all of the different sensations were overwhelming me, but I never wanted them to stop._

_I could feel the evidence of Jasper's need for me pressed into my thigh as his hand continued to work me closer to my release, and it made me so much more worked up, just knowing what I was doing to him._

_Jasper kissed his way back up my chest and neck, before stopping at my ear. I could feel his lips brush the shell of my ear as his cool honeyed breath washed over me. "Its alright Darlin', cum for me Isabella."_

_At his words the coil in my stomach tighten further, I could feel my walls tightening around his fingers. "Oh god. Jasper I'm going to cum." My eyes shut on their own accord as he speed up his ministrations._

"_Open your eyes Bella, look at me, I want to see what I do to do." My eyes shot open right as my body convulsed in the most amazing feeling. And suddenly I was on fire, I felt like I was shattering into a million pieces, my eyes closed without my permission, screaming out his name, as my orgasm overtook my body. _

"_Darlin' wake up." Ugh but I wasn't sleeping. "Wake up Bella, come on pretty girl, open those beautiful eyes of yours." Jasper's voice said, but he sounded so far away. I felt cool fingers running up and down my arm._

My eyes flew open and I'm panting for breath as I take in my surroundings. I'm in my room, in my bed and Jasper is laying on side of me looking highly amused and maybe a little turned on. Then my dream hits my full force and I'm all of a sudden severely disappointed that it was just a dream, it had felt so real.

Jasper shifts me on my side so I'm facing him, while pushing the hair out of my face. Then he smirks at me. "Did you know you talk a lot in your sleep Darlin'?".

"Oh. My. God." I mumbled, while trying to bury my face in my pillow. Apparently he will have none of that and wants me to die of embarrassment here and now because he takes my face in his hands. Forcing me to look at him, but I stubbornly close my eyes.

"Baby look at me." when I don't he sighs but doesn't release my face. " You have nothing to be embarrassed about, you have no idea how sexy it was hearing you say my name like that, it made me feel so good to know that you want me like that too."

I hesitantly opened my eyes to look at him, aware of the fact that, while I may not blush like I used too, I'm sure right now I'm inventing a new shade of red. "Too?" I ask meekly.

He grins at me. "Yes too Darlin', It was all I could do to not wake you up during your dream and show you just how much I want you, especially when you were moaning my name." he says grinning at me.

I briefly panic, thinking about the fact that I had never gone all the way before, sure I had fooled around a bit in college but I had never cared enough about any guy I had dated to have sex with them. He must have noticed my panic, and took it for me being afraid of him though, because he starting rushing out his words.

"Bella, you don't have to worry about that though. I'll never do anything you don't want to do, ever, okay?" He says. His beautiful honeyed eyes are pleading with me to believe him.

"Of course I know that Jasper, I know you'd never hurt me." I try to reassure him.

I feel his body relax around me but his eyebrows are still furrowed and I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Then why did you start to panic when I said that." I sighed not really wanting to answer the question. Its not like being a virgin was the sexiest thing in the world and I knew that he was far from it, I was worried he'd be disappointed.

"I've never had sex Jasper, I was panicking because I'm afraid I won't be good enough for you." I said averting my eyes from his, afraid to see the rejection in them.

"Bella, look at me baby." He coaxed. His fingers stroking the side of my face. I reluctantly looked back at him, knowing he wouldn't continue talking unless I did.

"You are amazing, do you know that Bella?" The look in his eyes told me he believed every word of what he was saying. "I always knew how good and pure you were, you have the most beautiful soul of anyone I've ever known, and the fact that your body is just as beautiful and pure makes me so happy Bella, and when we make it too that stage and you want to give me that gift, I promise that I'll take good care of you. Don't ever be ashamed of something like this, you are more perfect to me than words could ever describe, this just adds to that perfection."

I didn't even stop to think about what I was doing next, before I launched myself at him. My lips met his in an intense kiss. My hands went directly to his hair holding him too me with all I had. He rolled me over onto my back, settling himself on top of me, his hands staying on my face keeping my mouth to his, as he rested most of his body weight on his elbows.

My legs opened automatically to accommodate his body and he seemed to fit perfectly with mine. I gasped when his very obvious, very large, erection pressed against my core. My gasped turned into a moan when I felt him grind into me, our most intimate parts separated only by thin layers of cotton.

"Jesus Bella, I can feel how much you want me all around me, I can smell it, taste it in the air, in your heat, your emotions are almost over whelming in there intensity. I know how much you want me but do you feel how much I want you?" He grinded into me again to prove his point. I couldn't help but lift my hips to met his.

He was just about to bring his lips back to my own when a phone ringing broke the bubble we had been in.

"Let it go to voicemail." I said crashing my lips to his, as he grinded into me again. The phone starting ringing again and with a groan he pulled away from me, mumbling something under his breath that was to low for me to hear. Before reaching over and grabbing his phone off of the night stand, rolling his eyes at the screen.

"It better be life or death Peter, or it will be just as soon as I see your ass." Jasper growled into the phone. I could hear Peter's loud laughter ring through from the other end. "Fine." Jasper growled slamming his phone shut. Eyes shut, he took a deep breath, seemingly trying to calm himself down.

Crawling into his lap, his arms went around me immediately holding me to him. "What did he want baby." I asked.

"He said Charlotte was on his ass to get you over there, he said he held her off as long as possible but she misses her newest sister and when he comes to Charlotte he can deny her nothing, so he was calling to remind me that I promised to bring you around today." He finished with a sigh.

Although I was agitated that Peter had disturbed us, I also couldn't help the happiness I felt, when I heard how much they wanted to see me. I missed them too, it was crazy how much I had come to love those two, it was like they were my missing pieces all this time.

I looked over noticing it was almost eleven o'clock. I can't believe I had slept so late. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner baby, its so late. You had to be so bored just watching me sleep all night. And beside I miss them too." I said placing a kiss on his nose.

"Alright well why don't you go and get ready while I find you something to eat." he placed a couple of more chaste kisses to my lips a complete turn around from the kisses he was giving me a few minutes ago, before releasing me so I could go get ready.

JPOV

What the hell was I thinking. Oh that's right I wasn't. I had felt her lust for me building while she slept, that I could handle, but the moment she moaned out my name I couldn't stop myself from waking her up. With the combination of her overwhelming emotions and the smell of her arousal, it was very hard for me not to strip her then and there. She had no idea what she was doing to me.

Then when she came out and told me that she had never had sex before the urge to throw her down and claim her was almost overwhelming, but I felt how insecure she was feeling, she felt she wasn't good enough for me and I had to reassure her more than anything else. It took a lot of restraint not to just blurt out how much I loved her then.

But when she all but threw herself at me, I was completely overwhelmed in everything Bella. I could feel her love and lust for me in her emotions. I was surprised by the strength of the love she felt for me, and once again I had to kiss her just to stop myself from telling her how much I loved her. I had to tell her my story before I tell her how deeply I really feel.

I was equal parts frustrated and relieved when my cell phone starting to ring. I knew we had to stop, even though she wanted me as much as I wanted her I knew that now wasn't the time. Even if she hadn't told me that she was still a virgin, it was still to early and there was still to much we had to get out of the way first. I wanted to do this right with her, I had to do this right with her. I loved her more than anything.

After throwing my clothes on from last night, I made my way to her kitchen to fix her something to eat. I would have to see about leaving more clothes here with as much as I've been here.

I tried not to listen to how the water from her shower sounded as it cascaded down her body. I tried not to imagine her creamy skin flushed under the hot water, I tried to get my erection to go down by trying to think of other things. Key word, tried. I could hardly focus enough to throw together some scrambled eggs and toast with how preoccupied my mind was with her.

I had just set her breakfast on table when I heard the shower cut off. I could tell she was hurrying to get dressed, and I couldn't stop from smiling at the thought that she wanted to see me as much as I wanted to see her even though it had only been twenty minutes since we'd seen each other.

She bounded into the room only 2 minutes later, slightly out of breath and beautifully flushed, wearing a pair of jeans that looked painted on and a red tank top, her cute little feet were bare. As soon as her eyes locked on mine her face lit up in one of her beautiful smiles before coming over to place a kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks for breakfast baby." she said while taking a seat. "It looks delicious."

"Your welcomed, Darlin'." I said placing a kiss on her forehead before taking a seat across from her.

"We should leave as soon as I'm done." She said after swallowing a bite of food.

"What ever you want babe." I replied.

She ate for more quickly than I had ever seen her eat before and we were in my truck on the way to Peter and Charlotte's in under ten minutes. As soon as we pulled into the drive way Peter and Charlotte were already waiting for us.

"Hey asshat, miss me?" Bella said to Peter as soon as she was out of the truck. He throw his arm around her shoulders when she made it to the porch.

"Nah, don't think so highly of yourself Swan, me and the misses just have an on going bet on how many times I can make you blush during a visit, don't let it go to your head." He joked.

Charlotte comes over pushing him out of the way before wrapping Bella in a hug, that Bella happily returned. "Don't let that dumb ass bother you, he's just jealous that I wanted to spend the day with you instead of him."

"Like I'm worried about what Mr. Ass Pirate over there has to say, the only reason I even put up with him is so that I can see you Char." Bella shot back without missing a beat.

"I'm wounded deeply Sugar, surely you can't mean such things, I thought I was your favorite." Peter says, looking at Bella with an exaggerated pout on his face. She reaches out and pats him on the head before ruffling his hair much like you would do to a dog.

"Oh, Petey you know I love you too." She says back in a sarcastically sweet voice.

"That's what I thought Swan, now lets get this party started." He said throwing her over his shoulder smacking on her on the ass, heading straight for the garage. I know he's my brother but if he touches her ass one more time I'll rip his hands off. As if he knew what I was thinking he looks over his shoulder that my girlfriend isn't currently hanging over and gives me a shit eating grin. Cheeky Bastard.

"I have a surprise, something fun for us to do today. Why don't you do the honors, B." He said placing her on her feet before gesturing toward the garage door. She opens it and gasps, then in a very unBella like manner actually sequels at the three four wheelers they have sitting inside. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't pretty excited at the sight of them myself.

Bella launched herself at Peter giving him a huge hug. ".GOD. PETER these are awesome, but there are four of us, why do you only have three of them?"

Peter took her close proximity has a chance to pick her up and drop her down on to the seat of the one of the four wheelers before answering. "Me and Char always ride together so that leaves one for you and one for Jasper."

"So is this the plan for the day?" I cut in.

"Nah, no plans, just figured we would do whatever we feel like. You know a family day." Peter replies.

Feelings everybody's happiness and excitement catches up with me and I'm ready to do this. "Alright everyone pick one out." I say. With everyone's emotions swirling around me I feel like a kid in a candy store.

Bella walks over and sits on the one I've chosen to ride for the day, I cock my eyebrow at her in question but she just shrugs. "I really appreciate how you guys don't treat me like I china doll, but I'd much rather ride with you Jasper, if that's okay."

The thought of having her warm body pressed against mine all day with her arms wrapped around me makes me for to happy. "Hell no I don't mind Darlin'." I say with a cheeky grin. To which she just rolls her eyes.

That's how we spent the day. It was after five when we made it back to Peter's. We all had to take showers to get all of the mud off of ourselves. With only two bathrooms, Charlotte and myself took our showers first. She was the first one done even though mine had only taken me a few minutes at best. After getting out of the way so that Bella could have the shower next I found Charlotte in the kitchen staring at a cook book like it held all the secrets to life.

"Hungry Char." I snarked.

"I want to make Bella diner asshole, or did you forget that your mate is human and needs food." She retorted never even bothering to look up from the book in her hand.

Hearing someone call her my mate sent a thrill through me that I couldn't explain. Many people had told me that Alice was my mate and vice versa, and while I had felt happy about that, it was nothing compared to this.

"What the hell is he smiling about like that Charlotte its creeping me out." Peter said walking into the kitchen before planting a kiss on Charlotte's head.

"Hell if I know. You know how emotional your brother can be dear." Such assholes. I scowled at them a little but it was no use I couldn't keep my smile under wraps.

"That's was the first time anyone had ever called her my mate before. I just all kind of hit me you know?" I cut in before they could say anything further at my expense.

"Well what the fuck did you think she was Major, she is the real deal though, none of that you saved me from myself so lets be together bullshit you had with the midget." Peter says in a serious voice but I can sense the humor in his emotions. He wants to make fun of me further but he seems to sense that I'm not in the mood for it.

"Speaking of her, are ya'll ever going to talk about the Cullen's. I mean I'm not happy with how they just left her or anything but aren't you at least going to let them know that she is alive." Charlotte ask while giving up on the cook book and making her way over to the refrigerator to pull out the what looks like ingredients to make a sandwich.

"I was planning on bringing that up soon, I want to talk to her about that and tell her about my past before we got any further into this, I want her to know what she's dealing with. I want her to make her own decision about me after knowing all of the facts." I say.

"You are a fucking idiot if you think she is going to leave you because of your past Jasper. The girl loves you. I can see it in how she looks at you, but I agree if this is something that is bothering you then you need to talk to her about it." Peter said.

Just then we heard Bella making her way down the stairs fresh from the shower for the second time that day. Charlotte set her plate down in front of the barstool I was sitting on before grabbing her a soda.

Bella came in giving Charlotte a kiss on the check before plopping down beside me.

"Mmmh thanks Char I didn't even realize how hungry I was until I saw this, hanging out with a bunch of people who don't eat will do that too you." She said.

"Hey what about me, how do you know I didn't make that sandwich, if it was up to Charlotte she'd let you starve." Peter cut it, looking at Bella with huge pout, complete with a bottom lip quiver and all.

Bella rolled her eyes but got up anyone and made her way over to Peter giving him a kiss on the cheek before making her way back over her seat. Now it was my turn to pout.

"I see how it is everyone gets a kiss but me." I pouted.

"You know me baby I always save the best for last." She said leaning into me giving me what was supposed to be a chaste kiss before I trapped her face with my hands.

"Okay you two, break it up. Bells hurry up and eat I have some seriously awesome movies waiting to go in there, you two can make out any time." Peter actually whined at us. We broke apart laughing a little at his antics.

We were in the middle of watching 300 when my phone wrung, pulling it out I saw it was Emmett. Bella noticed too and gave me a small smile. "Don't tell him I'm here but this time when he ask to come visit tell him that you are going to come visit him in a couple of weeks, I'm going with you." She said never taking her eyes off the screen in front of her.

"Bella you don't have to do that, if you aren't ready." I said.

"If I wasn't ready I wouldn't have said anything besides, I really do miss them, and they have a right too know. I've waited to long really." She replied just as my phone starting round two of ringing in my hand. I tested out her emotions to make sure she was really okay with this, before I picked up the phone.

"Hey man, what's up?" I answered.

"JAZZ MAN! How are you doing out there, must be getting bored, I think its time me and Rose come out to visit you guys." He said not even wasting time on small talk. You could always count on Emmett to cut straight to it.

"Actually I was thinking I'd come up to visit the family man, Its been to long. Is everyone still in the same place or what?" I asked needing to prepare myself for seeing Alice just as much as I'd need to prepare Bella for seeing Edward.

"Yeah everyone is still living here but Alice and Edward are never around, they are always traveling, but I could get them back here when you come home if you want." he said sounding a little strained. That was strange.

"No, don't worry about it if they are there, they are there. If not that's cool too, I'll be coming up in about two weeks, and I'm bringing a friend with me, do you think you can let Esme and Carlisle know for me man." I replied. Trying not to sound to hopeful at the thought of them not being there. If I was being honest with myself I was worried about how Bella would take seeing Edward.

"Yeah man no problem, so a friend huh, is this a lady friend?" I could almost see the goofy smile on his face, as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Actually yes it is Emmett and that's all the information you are getting right now. I'll call you when I have exact dates alright." I said trying to get off the phone.

"Alright man, talk to you soon, and just for the record I'm glad you are coming home alone or otherwise." That's what I always loved about Emmett he never pushed the topic.

After our goodbyes I looked to Bella she was still staring straight at the TV screen with unseeing eyes.

"Baby if you aren't ready to go we don't have to go." I said, hating that look in her eyes.

"I know I don't have to Jazz but I need to its time you know. Besides this isn't fair to anyone and you know it." She replied with a smile to me that looked more like a grimace.

"It doesn't matter what's fair or not, if you aren't ready to go then we don't go." I said.

"Then I guess we are going then, I'll let my boss know that I'll be needing some time away from the office for personal reasons. The good thing about my job is that I can do it from anywhere that I have enough cell phone service to check my email." She was trying to sound more confident than she felt, but I could feel her resolve and determination along with her nervousness she was going and I wouldn't be the one to stop her, she may have changed a lot but the girl was still stubborn as hell.

"Alright guys its getting late and I have to work in the morning so I think its time for me to go home." Bella said after the movie was over.

"Fine we will let you leave this time but you have to promise to come see us sooner." Charlotte said hugging her goodbye.

"You know my house is always open too." Bella reminded them, moving on to Peter hugging him goodnight.

The ride back to her house was a quite one, both of us lost in our own thoughts. Now that the Cullen's were some what out of the way I had to figure out a way to tell her about my past.

"I can almost hear the gears in your head turning, what are you thinking about so hard over there Jazz?" Her soft voice brought me back to reality and I realized that we had already made it back to her house and were parked in her drive way.

"Honestly?" I asked. While getting out and opening my door, she slide out of the door behind me.

"Honesty is the only thing I ever want from you Jasper." She replied.

"Then that's good because it's the only thing you will ever get from me, you don't ever have to worry about me holding anything back from you, you know that right?" I asked.

"Yes I know that baby, I trust you." And I could tell she was being honest with me, her emotions held nothing but love and trust in me.

"I was just thinking about my past." I hedged.

"What about it? Does it have something to do with the scars you have." she said while unlocking her door like it was the most nonchalant thing she's ever said.

She made her way inside but I don't know how long I stood there just staring at her retreating figure, with my mouth practically on the floor. Of course she would have noticed. She is the most perceptive person I'd ever met.

I finally got myself together enough to walk in and close and lock the door behind me. "Uh, yes it does actually, when did you notice those." I asked. Most of my scars where covered by my clothes.

"I felt some of them a while back, I could tell what they are I mean I have a matching one." She said glancing at her wrist, where her single matching scar was.

I should have known that she would have felt them, we had been so close the last few weeks, always touching and cuddling. She must have seen the pained look on my face because she came up to me throwing her arms around my neck giving me a very short but love filled kiss.

"Jasper whatever it is, we will get through it together, its me and you know baby." she said. I could feel her love for me stronger than ever then and I couldn't help but smile.

"How about you go and get ready for bed and I'll be waiting for you and then we can talk, I'll tell you all about it." I said.

With one final kiss she was off to the bathroom to do her normal nightly routine. While I just went and changed out of my jeans and into a pair of sleep pants. I was sitting in her bed when she came back in wearing her normal sleep shorts and tank top. She made her way around her room picking out an outfit for work tomorrow and setting her alarm before she made her way to the bed, jumping right under the covers I held out for her. She didn't even hesitate to snuggle up to me.

"I don't know where to start." I mumbled after a few minutes of silence, running my fingers through her hair while she drew patterns on my arms with her finger.

"The beginning is usually the best place Jazz." She said softly in return.

So I did I told her everything. I told her the little bit I could remember about my human life. How all I wanted to do was join the army. About how I lied about my age and joined early, how I easily climbed the ranks due to my then charismatic personality. I told her how the sisters found me that day, how I thought they had been the most beautiful angels. I told her all about the wars, and the hundreds of human's and vampires alike that I had killed. She sobbed when I told her about the night I had let Peter and Charlotte go. She held on to me tighter when I told her how alone I had felt after they had left.

I told her of how Peter and Charlotte had come back for me, of my time wondering around with them, of how lost I had felt until I finally couldn't take it anymore a went on my own. I told her about the day I realized how much worse my pain got after I hunted. I felt how much sympathy she had for me when I told her I would go a month with out feeding sometimes just to try to escape those feelings.

I told her how I had found Alice in that diner, how we traveled for years looking for the Cullen's before we actually did. I told her how hard it had been for me to switch diets, and how much of a burden I felt like every time I slipped up.

I told her how until now my bloodlust had always been a problem. Told her how it all changed when I thought she was gone forever. I let out a bitter laugh when I told her of the irony of how the one thing that started all of this mess didn't even bother me anymore.

I waited through my story to feel the hatred in fear I knew must be coming but I never felt any of that. All I felt was sadness, love and so much pride.

"Bella aren't you scared, I mean I just told you that I spent over half of my vampire existence killing vampires and human's alike." I didn't know what to make of her feelings.

"Jasper" she said sitting up to look in my eyes. She took my face in her hands before speaking again. "You are the strongest person I have ever known. You took something that would have destroyed most people and you came out a better person because of it. Just think about where you are now, in the bed of a human girl holding her, kissing her, and you are still able to say that the bloodlust doesn't bother you. Don't you see how far you've come, I'm so proud of you, its easy to give into the darkness Jasper but you didn't, you let yourself find something better, you are an amazing man, don't ever doubt that."

"How could you think that, how could you have so much faith in me Bella, no one has ever understood me like you." I said bewildered by her.

"That's easy Jasper, Its because I love you. I love you now and I'll love you forever." She said looking me right in the eyes. I smiled for the first time since the beginning of the story before taking her lips in a passionate kiss only breaking away from her when I sensed her need for oxygen.

"I love you too Isabella, so much." I said in between kisses. "And I will forever."


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.**

**THANKS ONCE AGAIN FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME.**

**ALSO, I TRY TO CATCH ALL OF MY MISTAKES BEFORE I POST A CHAPTER! BUT MORE OFTEN THAN NOT SOME SLIP THROUGH AND I'M SORRY ABOUT THOSE!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT SMUTTY, JUST A WARNING. I'VE NEVER WRITTEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS SO I HOPE IT CAME OUT OK!**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

**It was the Thursday before we were leaving to go and see the Cullen's. The past ten days had passed in almost a blur. I was determined to get as much work done as I could before the trip, I knew that I wouldn't have much time to get anything done there, I had a feeling that it was all going to be one big mind fuck for me and Jasper if I'm being honest with myself. **

**We were catching a flight Sunday night, what with the almost constant sunshine of Texas it wasn't possible to leave at any other time. I had hoped that Peter and Charlotte were going to come too, they were family now and I had a feeling, for this visit, I was going to need all the moral support I could get. **

**I tried to hide my nervousness from Jasper but trying to hide your emotions from an empath was like trying to hide the sun on a cloudless day. He never pried though and for that I was grateful. **

**He told me that it would probably only be Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie there when we arrived. He wasn't sure if Edward or Alice would be there during the week of our visit, they were traveling from what he was told by the rest of the family. I had a feeling that they were hiding something from Jasper. Something about the two missing members of the family, but I didn't want to voice those opinions, Jasper seemed worried enough.**

**Jasper had actually taken to helping me in my editing, stating the fact that he missed me to much and was hoping that with helping me out he'd be able to free me up a little. Although he still stayed almost every night with me while I slept, unless he needed to hunt, it wasn't the same. He would sit with me and either read or help me with my work while I worked, but that left little room for much else.**

**This morning he had actually delivered me breakfast in bed and told me that I was too take it easy today, he missed me, and that we were going to have a date tonight rather I liked it or not. I had almost laughed at the pout he had on his handsome face, and half expected him to stomp his foot like a toddler but I agreed nonetheless and had missed him too.**

**My office phone ringing broke me out of my thoughts.**

"**Bells, your mom is on line one." Gina chirped through the speaker phone.**

"**Alright put her through, thanks." I waited a second before picking up the line. I knew she was disappointed that I hadn't really been able to spend much time with her lately. "Hey mom, what's up?" I said hoping my cheerful voice would stop her from being so pissed at me.**

"**Don't "hey mom, what's up?" me Isabella! You know exactly why I'm calling. Besides the like two, two minute conversations we've had, we haven't talked in almost two weeks, I miss our lunch dates, and speaking of dates I want to hear all about yours!"**

**Leave it to my mom to skip all small talk all together.**

"**I know mom and I'm sorry I've just been super busy I have to go out of town on Monday for a week, for work, so I've been just trying to get as much done as I can before I have to leave, how about lunch today, and I'll fill you in on everything that's been going on." I replied trying to placate her. I felt bad about lying to her about why I'd be gone for a week but I couldn't very well tell her that I was going to visit the Cullen's my mother hated them almost as much as my dad did. She had heard all about what a mess I had been after they left.**

"**Alright, now that's what I like to hear, where do you want to meet." She replied seemingly happy with my offer.**

**After telling her to meet me in an hour at the restaurant on the ground floor of the building I worked in, which, just so happened to be one her favorite places to eat, I threw myself back into work for the next forty-five minutes. After replying to a few emails, I had only a couple of minutes to spare and decided I'd just text Jasper on my way down in the elevator.**

_**Taking your advice to take it easy today, having lunch with my mom! I miss you and can't wait for our date tonight! -Bella**_

He replied almost instantly.

_**I'm glad you are, you know how much I worry about you when you work straight through lunch like that, I miss you too but you already know that, and neither can I. I wish it were 7 already. -J.W.**_

I couldn't help but smile when I read it. The hostess probably thought I was deranged or something with the way I was smiling at her. My mother wasn't here yet, which didn't surprise me she'd be late to her own funeral that woman.

_**Guess what baby? -Bella**_

_**What Darlin'? -J.W.**_

_**I love you! **__**J -Bella**_

_**Your something else you know that, I love you too baby, enjoy your lunch with your mom I think I'm going to go and have a little lunch of my own J J.W.**_

"With a smile like that I'd have to say that your date went well then." My mother who I hadn't even seen approach the table, said as she took her seat across from me.

"It did go well actually better than I ever thought mom, we are officially together as of that night." She was positively beaming at me.

"Oh do you have a picture, I want to see him!" She gushed.

I thought about it for a minute before I decided why not it wouldn't hurt. He wanted to meet my mom anyway. I went to the pictures in my phone going throw a few of the ones we had taken, skipping over all of the kissing pictures and picked out one that Charlotte had snapped of us on our last family night. We had been cuddled up on the sofa, all of us just swapping stories.

After selecting the picture, I handed the phone to my mom. She looked at it, blinked once and then looked up at me then back down to the phone, I could almost see the drool.

"Wow Bella, you sure know how to pick them huh, he is absolutely gorgeous." She was still looking at the picture. I had to agree he was.

Laughing at the dopey school girl look she had plastered on her face, I snatched my phone back from her. "Yeah mom. I know he is, but he is so much more than a handsome face."

She smiled at me then, a smile that let me know I was in for an interrogation.

"Well tell me everything. I want to know it all from how the date went, too what you've been up too since then. And then I want to hear about this business trip your taking."

My normally one hour lunch turned into a two hour interrogation from my mother. I felt bad for all of the half truths I had to give her but then again, I had to lie to keep her safe, humans just couldn't know about vampires.

So I told her all about the romantic date he had treated me too, about my two new best friends Peter and Charlotte, she was happy to hear as always that I was meeting more people. I told her about how I had been working nonstop until today to get as much done around the office as I could, so that I wouldn't fall behind schedule during my trip. The trip I told her was for a conference I had to attend. She kept gushing about what an amazing man Jasper must be when I told her he had even started helping me with my work, just to spend time with me.

By the time I finally convinced her that I did in fact need to get back up to my office it was almost two o'clock. I think she would have followed me up if I wouldn't have told her that I had to get my work done so I could have my date night with Jasper. That shut her up pretty quickly and she was gone with in a few minutes. I wish I had known that was all it was going to take to get her to stop her questioning, I would have let it slip out a lot sooner.

It was a little after five when I finally left the office, I was feeling completely tense and tired from all of the work I had been doing lately and I really wish I had time for a run. Since me and Jasper had started dating, I had maybe ran twice in the last ten days, not that I'm complaining I'd pick time with Jasper over anything, any day, but I missed my stress relief.

Speaking of stress relief, I was in a constant state of awareness when Jasper was anywhere near me. I craved his touch constantly. I could tell he was trying to take it slow with me because of my lack of experience, and while I found that to be sweet as hell considering he seemed to have a constant hard-on when ever he was around me. I had noticed it more and more lately he would try to be sly when he adjusted himself but because of my awareness of him, I caught him doing so often, and I felt horrible that he was so uncomfortable all the time.

I was hoping that maybe I could relieve a little of his tension tonight.

JPOV

"Major you've got to calm the fuck down, you look all twitchy, maybe you should go hunt its been a few days, it'll help relieve some tension." Peter says from across the room.

I sighed I really didn't want to have this conversation again. "Yeah maybe."

"Bella really wants y'all to come you know, its not to late to get to more seats on the plane." I don't know why I'm even saying this I already knew what the answer was going to be.

"I told you man, I just have a feeling that you two need to make this trip alone, and my feelings have never been wrong have they, I told you I had a bad feeling about Alice and I was right, my feelings are what led me to Bella, your true mate and now my feelings are telling me you and her need to make this trip alone." I knew he was right Peter just had a way of knowing shit sometimes and even though none of us could explain it he was never wrong.

" I know I'm just scared of what this is going to do to her, I can feel her nervousness and fear all the time, and she is wearing herself out completely with all of this work she is doing, did you know I had to actually put my food down this morning and tell her we were having a date tonight, she's going to make herself sick at this rate." I was worried about her, I knew she could take care of herself, but I had a feeling she was burying her self in work for more reasons than just getting it all caught up, and I hated the idea of her burying her emotions down like that.

"B, is tough, she has been through some serious shit brother, and she will be fine, the Cullen family will be ecstatic to know she's alive, you know that, you are just both worked up over nothing." I appreciated what he was trying to do but I could feel that he wasn't even so sure of his own words.

"I'm going hunt. I'll be back later." I said already out of the door.

Three deer later, I was full. Almost uncomfortably so. I didn't need to feed that much but, I just needed the hunt to relieve some of the tension in my body.

It wasn't just the stress of the upcoming trip that was getting to me, it was her. I could feel the under current of need she had for me under her feelings all of the time. Her spikes in lust make it really hard to be the gentleman that I am trying to be.

I don't want to push her into anything she isn't ready for, but every time I'm within touching distance of her my body automatically reacts to her close proximity. And I think she's noticed. Every now and then I'd catch her glancing at me over whatever she was working on out of my peripheral view. Then she'd quickly dart her eyes back to whatever she was doing but she'd have a bright blush on her face.

My phone buzzing in my pocket brought me out of my thoughts.

_**I'm home baby. Whenever you're ready come over. I love you. -Bella**_

_**Be there in 30 babe love you too. -J.W.**_

I made quick work of getting home and cleaned up and I was at her house with a minute to spare. I knocked twice before letting myself in.

"Hey, I'm still getting dressed I'll be out in a minute." She said from her bedroom.

I made my way over to the sofa. She had the TV set to the civil war history channel, probably knowing that I'd be waiting for her when I got here. She was always thoughtful like that.

I heard her approaching before I was able to see her, but when I did I had to do a double take. She was always beautiful but tonight she was absolutely stunning.

Her beautiful silky hair was down and straightened. She was wearing a little black dress that feel a few inches above her knees giving me an amazing few of her toned legs. The dress didn't have any straps so it left her very kissable shoulders bare. Her cute little feet were also bare, and in true Bella form she had on almost no make-up, she looked absolutely beautiful.

I realized that I had been staring at her for way longer than what was normal. So after picking my jaw up off of the ground I made my way over to her, taking her hand in mine before placing a kiss on her palm.

"You look absolutely perfect Darlin'." She blushed just as I hoped she would.

"Thanks you look really handsome yourself cowboy." She was smirking at me and feeling a little mischievous but before I could question her on it she starting talking again. "I know that you wanted to take me out tonight, but I was thinking maybe we could stay in, and just spend time alone just me and you."

That sounded amazing to me but Bella deserved to be courted. "Bella that's not necessary you are already giving up so much by having a vampire as a boyfriend you should be able to go out on dates."

I felt her anger building before I saw it flash in her beautiful brown eyes. "Wow, never thought I'd see the day that you sounded like Edward." I opened my mouth to defend myself but the glare she sent me shut me up. "I'm 23 years old Jasper I'm not a teenager anymore and I don't need anyone telling me what I need. I choose you, it was a choice, there were other guys I could have picked over you easily, but I wanted you, and when I told you that I wanted you forever I meant that, so I don't want to hear any shit about what I deserve. I choose this knowing full well what I was getting myself into. I won't be in another relationship where I am always being babied and told what is best for me, if that's what you want you need to be with someone else, you got that?" She was seething by the end of her rant.

I wasn't even really sure where to begin. "Just hold your damn horses Bella. First of all, I am not anything like Edward so don't ever compare me to him again. Secondly you do deserve to be taken out but I'd love nothing more than to spend tonight here with you, I've missed you. Thirdly" I said taking her into my arms. "I want you forever too Darlin' I just don't want you to think you have to give up all of the normal things for me, I want you to have whatever you want."

I felt her body relax against me and her love erased any frustration and anger she had been previously feeling.

"I just want to spend time with you Jasper. I don't want to share you with anyone tonight. I've already eaten diner so why don't we just relax." She said leaning up to kiss me.

"I love the sound of that." I said taking her mouth in another kiss. "So what do you want to do tonight, just you and me Darlin'." I said releasing her lips. I couldn't help but smirk when I felt her lust shoot up, and I couldn't stop myself from teasing her a little. "What are you thinking about there miss Swan, that has you feeling like that."

"Honestly?" She was looking up at me with those big beautiful does eyes. Her emotions were full of anticipation, nervousness, hope, love, lust.

"Remember baby, all I ever want from you is honesty." I said placing a kiss on her forehead.

The next words out of her mouth had me wanting to jump for joy and scared the shit out of me at the same time.

"I've noticed that you've been tense lately and I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help relieve that tension." she was looking up at me with those same beautiful doe eyes but they were full of lust and love.

I had a feeling I knew what she was talking about but I had to be sure. "What do you mean relieve my tension Bella?" she sighed and I could feel her embarrassment building, I would have none of that. "Baby you know that you never have to be embarrassed about anything, you can always talk to me about anything, you never have to be scared to tell me anything."

"I know that its just a little embarrassing to say this out loud." She said with a nervous little laugh.

I took her in my arms giving her a long passionate kiss. I could feel her baby relaxing into my body has her arms came around my neck, her fingering locking into my hair. She licked my lower lip and I eagerly opened my mouth to her wanting to taste her again.

She broke away breathless and locked her lust filed eyes on me. "I know that are you taking things slow with me because you know that I've never had sex before Jasper and I love you for that, but there are other things we can do to relieve the tension you know, and don't try to deny it I've noticed, your very noticeable problem."

I actually think I might have blushed if I could have. "Bella I know how big of a deal this sort of thing is to you and I don't want to rush you into anything."

"I know that, but it would make me feel good to make you feel good Jasper, and I just want to make you feel good." I think I might have cum in my pants a little at her words and the amount of lust I felt behind them. How was I even supposed to say no to that.

All I knew for sure was that I wanted, no needed to make her fell good first. She let out a little yelp of surprise when I picked her up but before she could say anything my lips were attached to hers in a hard kiss. I set her on her feet, releasing her lips from my own once we reached her bedroom.

"Jazzz." she moaned as I trailed my lips down her neck, while finding the zipper on the side of her dress, before slowly pulling it down. I felt her freeze in my arms. "Um. Jasper what are you doing?"

I brought my lips back to hers before pulling back to look in her eyes. "They only way I'm going to let you do that Darlin' is if I get to make you feel good first." I felt her embarrassment when her dress pooled around her feet on the floor, but I wasn't having any of that. "You are absolutely beautiful Bella, you have no reason to be embarrassed."

She was still feeling nervous when her lips crashed against mine only seconds later I felt her hands making quick work of my shirt and in a speed I didn't know a human was capable of she had my belt and pants undone. I nudged her back until her knees hit he bed, before slowly lowering her until she was laying in the middle of it. Before standing up to take my jeans off, but as I looked back at her laying there I couldn't help but stare.

She was beautiful. Her dark hair and eyes stood out against the off-white satin of her sheets. Her beautiful cream and roses skin looked even more vibrant against the black lace of her bra and underwear. She was laying there looking at me with so much want, love, trust and lust coming from her that it took everything I had not to jump her, rip the rest of the clothes off of her and claim her as mine.

This had to be about her right now.

After removing my shoes, socks and jeans before she could even blink, I was hovering over her again. She gasped into my mouth in surprise at my quick movements but was kissing me back with all she had the next second. Pulling back so I could look her in her eyes.

"Your so beautiful Isabella, I'm so proud to be able to call you mine." I said sending her everything I was feeling the love, lust, pride, need, want, appreciation. I'm response I felt her nervousness ease until it was almost completely gone. Good. She had no reason to ever feel that way with me.

I started kissing down her neck over her chest, she moaned when I teased her nipple through the lacey fabric of her bra, before reaching behind her to unclasped it before discarding it some where on the floor.

I felt the embarrassment, right before she tried to cover up her beautiful body from me. I took her arms pinning them above her head before bringing my lips down to hers again. "You will never hide your body from me Bella, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in all my years." I once again sent her the love and lust I was feeling for her, I felt her relax immediately.

I kissed my way down her chest to her neck, before taking her hardened nipple in my mouth, using the fingers of my other hand to tease the other, before switching.

I can smell her desire for me and its taking everything I have not to just say fuck it and dive right in. Between her smell and her lust for me and the fact that its literally been years since I've had sex with anything that wasn't my own hand, I'm hard to the point of it being painful. Her arousal smells like the sweetest thing to ever hit my nose.

I kiss my way down her stomach, making my way to the place we both want me to be the most right now. I nudge the wet lace with my nose taking in her scent as she moans out my name. "Oh god…" She pants out when I brush my thumb over her lace covered clit.

Sitting up, I wrap my fingers around the edges of her underwear before looking at her for approval, at her nod, I quickly removed them, throwing them on the floor to join the rest of our discarded clothing.

I sat back on my knees so I could take in the sight before me. I wasn't lying when I said she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Laying there, completely naked and waiting for me, I knew that I was a lucky, lucky man.

I took her right leg in my hand, leaving a trail of kisses that led me to her inner thigh where I couldn't stop myself from taking in another long inhale of her luscious smell. She moaned my name as my nose nudged her clit, I could hear her hands fisting the sheets on either side of her body.

The second time I made contact with her clit, she became even more wet, and I couldn't stop myself from tasting her any longer. I ran my tongue her entire length in one swipe. She tasted better than any blood ever could.

"Oh my god Jasper." Hearing her breathy voice combined with her taste, I couldn't stop myself from, hitching both of her legs over my shoulder, cupping her perfect ass and diving into her hot, wet, sleek pussy. Her hands found there way into my hair as I concentrated on her clit with my tongue. Slowly entering one finger inside of her. I couldn't help but to moan at how hot and tight she was and as my moan vibrated through her she gasped out my name, while her grip on my hair tightened.

I entered another finger into her when I knew she was ready. I could tell I hit the right spot when she gasped out my name again, from her emotions I could tell she was getting close. I continued to lick and suck on her clit while working my fingers in and out of her tight, wet, heat, making sure I hit her g-spot every time.

"Oh god that feels so fucking good baby, don't stop don't stop please." Like I was going to stop before I got my girl off.

Her breathing was getting even more erratic and I could tell she was getting close. It only took a couple of more swipes of my tongue and few more thrust of my fingers before she was falling over the edge.

"Jasper, oh god, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper." She chanted as she came all over my fingers and tongue. I was positive the grip she now had on my hair would be painful had I been human. Not wanting to waste a single drop of her ambrosia I licked up every bit of it before kissing my way back up her stomach, stopping to take one of her nipples in my mouth, the possibility of hearing her moan again was just to tempting not too. She didn't disappoint. By the time I made it back to her mouth, she had her breathing some what under control.

Her eyes that had been closed only seconds before, snapped open when she felt me grind my hard cock into her hot core. We were separated by only the very thin cotton of my boxers.

"Jasper that was fucking amazing, Its never been that good before." She said while pushing on my shoulder, I allowed her to push me off of her onto my back, where she quickly followed, covering my body with her own. She kissed up my jaw line to my ear, where she whispered. "Now I want to make you feel good. I want to taste you Jasper."

I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips at her words. She slowly kissed her way down my torso, while grabbing the waist band of my boxers, I lifted my hips so she could pull my boxers down.

I could feel her lust spike when she took in naked form. The love she left for me being a close second.

She wasted no time taking my hardened shaft in her hand. Her other hand going between her legs, I couldn't stop the growl that left my chest when I saw her fingers dip inside of her own pussy before bringing the same hand up to wrap it around my dick, using her hot wetness at lubricant.

She pumped me a few times, then never breaking eye contact with me she leaned down giving my dick a tentative lick with her soft, wet, hot little tongue,

Before swirling her tongue around the head, tasting herself and me before taking me in her mouth.

The heat of her mouth was unlike anything I had ever felt, and I couldn't help but think how much fucking better it was going to feel to be buried deep inside of her if her mouth felt this good. I had imagined this many times, imagined how it would feel to have her mouth on me like this. But nothing could have prepared me for the sight off Bella naked before me with her plump red lips wrapped around my dick.

"Holy fuck." I groaned as she takes more of me into her mouth. She sinks down on me taking as much of me as she can until I fell myself hitting the back of her throat. Her hand comes up to stroke what she can't fit in her mouth. She moans around me and I feel my eyes roll in the back of my head at the feeling. "Fuck Bella that feels so fucking good."

She moaned again, locking her beautiful brown eyes with mine, as she sank back down on me until I hit the back of her throat again. My hands having a mind of their on wrapped themselves in her silky hair guiding her movements. She let out another moan, before sucking harder and quickening her pace, her mouth working in time with her hand pushing me toward the release I so desperately needed.

"Fuuuck, Bella…"I groaned out when she dipped her tongue into my slit, while her hand made quick passes over my shaft. She took me in her mouth again hitting the back of her throat. "Fuck fuck fuck Bella don't stop."

She moaned around my cock at the sound of my voice sending vibrations through me. I didn't think it was possible, but she seemed to suck even harder and speed up her movements even more. I was suddenly worried about the next part. We hadn't actually talked about any of this I didn't know if she'd be comfortable with me finishing in her mouth.

Just then she released me with a pop before locking eyes with me again, I could still feel her hot breath on my dick with ever pant of air that left her mouth.

"Jasper I want to taste you, cum in my mouth." She didn't even give me time to respond before she took me back into her mouth.

It didn't take long after that. The visual before me, combined with her words, and our combined lust swirling between us. I exploded in her mouth trying hard to fight the urge to thrust as I felt her throat contracting around me as she swallowed every last drop I had to offer. She released me with a small pop, sitting back on her heels looking at me with nervous eyes.

I didn't even think twice before I pounced taking her by surprised. I had her under me kissing her senseless before she even knew what was happening. I could taste myself combined with her incredible taste and it made me hard all over again. Jesus what was this woman doing to me.

Pulling back when I sensed she need to breath she looked at me with surprisingly shy eyes, since she had just given me the best blow job I had ever had.

"Was I okay?" She asked in a small voice.

"Darlin' you were more than okay. That was fucking awesome, we need to do that again very very soon." I said, knowing I'd let her do it again right now if it wasn't so late. I could feel how tired she was. She hadn't been sleeping much lately with all of the extra work she'd been doing.

"I think so too. That was the most amazing feeling, I've gotten myself off a bunch of times before but that was the most amazing orgasm I've ever had, and when you finished in my mouth, your taste became my new favorite flavor." I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips at both her words and the visual of her getting herself off.

"Alright naughty girl, why don't you get some sleep." I suggested snuggling her into my side before dragging the blankets over us, tucking them tight around her.

"But I'm not tired." She yawned into my neck snuggling close. I chuckled at her pitiful lie before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Sleep now my angel. I'll be here when you wake up. I love you." I told her.

"Mmhh okay. I love you too." She murmured against my skin. She was asleep within minutes.

BPOV

I woke up to a slight nudging feeling. I groaned rolling away from it, hearing a deep familiar chuckle in response. I opened one eye to see Jasper leaning over me with my phone in his hand. I groaned again when I looked at the clock on the night stand its seven a.m. an hour later than I usually sleep.

"Your mom was just calling, I would have let you sleep a little longer but I knew you'd want to be going work soon." He said leaning over placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Ugh, this is the last day of work before our trip, there isn't much to do today, I got most of it done the last couple of weeks. I was thinking no work this weekend, we could just spend some time with the family, before we leave Sunday night. I miss them." I didn't even have to explain who I meant by family, he knew I was referring to Char and Peter.

"Sounds great baby, you should call your mom back though she's called twice it might be important, I'm going to get you some breakfast while you get dressed." He said standing up and walking out of my bedroom. I was sad to see that he was now fully dressed.

I flushed, as thoughts of last night filled my mind, I could feel myself get wet just at the thought of his skilled fingers and tongue working me over the edge. I heard a chuckle coming from the what I'm assuming was the kitchen.

"We don't have time for that right now Darlin'. Get ready and call your Momma back!" Jasper called. I couldn't even find it in me to be embarrassed for being caught.

I grabbed my phone calling my mom back as I picked out my outfit for the day. Opting on comfortable over designer due to the fact that I'd just be holed up in my office all day anyway.

My mom answered before the phone even had time to ring out a full time. "Isabella Marie!" I rolled my eyes at her scolding tone. "I have the been calling you all morning."

"Mom seriously its like ten minutes after seven why are you even calling so early you crazy woman." I tried to sound exasperated at her but her quirkiness was endearing.

"Well I have a great idea and I wanted to catch you before you made plans tonight, I was thinking why don't you and Jasper come over for diner with Phil and I, I think it is high time we meet this young man who has you so taken." I contemplated telling her Jasper couldn't make it but before I can he is standing before me with a shit eating grin on his face nodding his had like a little kid. I sigh. Knowing how much he has been wanting to meet my mother.

"Ok mom, how about 7 tonight?" She squeals. Actually squeals. I mean seriously its not even seven thirty yet.

"Okay baby, I'm going to cook your favorite tonight, and by that I mean get take out from the little Chinese place you like so much." I laughed a little at her rant.

"Alright mom, we'll be there." I say hanging up.

Jasper is still there grinning at me like the cat who eat the canary. "You look rather happy for a vampire who is going to have to eat human food and meet my mother tonight, you do know she is going to grill you right?"

"Yeah but that's like a huge stepping stone, meeting the parents." He grins.

"Didn't you have breakfast to cook for me." I say trying not to smile at the eager look on his face. He laughs and disappears back into the kitchen before I can even blink. Damn vampire speed.

After a quick shower I'm dressed and eating some of Jasper's amazing pancakes. He had perfected breakfast making since he had come back into my life. After a few kisses that left me breathless and aching for him, and a promise that he'd be around to pick me up at six fifty, I was out the door to work.

My morning flew by. And I was excited when my girls called me letting me know they were getting together for lunch I hadn't seen them in almost two weeks and I missed them. My usual one our lunch turned into two hours the second day in a row but I couldn't complain, even though they grilled me about Jasper almost the whole time.

My afternoon passed by just as fast and before I knew it, it was already ten passed five. I had just got out of the shower when I heard my front door open and close. Jasper was early. I quickly throw on my simple jeans and t-shirt before making my way out to the living room.

I tried not to swoon to much when my eyes landed on the man in front of me. He was dressed in some sexy jeans that hung dangerously low on his hips matched up with a dark blue button up. His sexy as hell boots on his feet.

"Hey cowboy, your early." I said.

"I knew I just couldn't stay away." He said coming over and giving me a kiss.

"Well its dark enough to leave the house if you want to head over there now, I know my mom won't mind us being a few minutes early." I said leaning up to give him a chaste kiss on the lips, but he wasn't having any of that. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me tight against his body before crashing his lips with mine.

Ten minutes later we were leaving on the way to my mom's. Diner went just as I thought it would go. My mom and Phil both loved Jasper, and I tried not to laugh every time Jasper forced a bite of food down.

It was after eleven by the time we left my mom's house. I had expected Jasper to take us back to my place but wasn't exactly surprised when he passed my road making his way to Peter and Charlotte's.

"They missed you Darlin'. I know you're tired but I figured that being, we were staying there this weekend anyway, and I know how much you love my bed, that we'd just come over here tonight too." He said.

"Baby, you don't have to make excuses about us staying there, we could stay there more often if you wanted too, you know how much I love them too." I said kissing his jaw just as we pulled into the Whitlock's drive way.

"They are out hunting tonight but they'll be here in the morning. I know your tired so I'll get you something to sleep in then we can turn a movie on. If you want." He said as we entered the house.

"That's sounds perfect baby, you pick." I said heading to the bathroom, by the time I had gotten there he had already picked out clothes and was waiting for me.

Five minutes later we were cuddled on the sofa watching The Matrix. I was asleep within twenty minutes of the movie.

The next thing I knew I was waking up to a very hyper vampire jumping up and down on Jasper's bed. I leveled a glare at the vampire in question only to receive a shit eating grin back.

"This is going to be a fuck awesome weekend B." Peter said hopping off of the bed and heading out of the door. I groaned and rolled over throwing the covers over my head to try to block out the sunlight creeping through the windows.

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF IT SWAN, GET THE FUCK UP TIME IS A WASTING!"

Ugh. Why did I love his retarded ass again?


	11. Chapter 11

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.

THANKS ONCE AGAIN FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME.

THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD FOR ME TO WRITE FOR SOME REASON, AND I'M NOT REALLY ALL THAT HAPPY WITH IT, BUT I HOPE IT CAME OUT ALRIGHT.

ALSO, I TRY TO CATCH ALL OF MY MISTAKES BEFORE I POST A CHAPTER! BUT MORE OFTEN THAN NOT SOME SLIP THROUGH AND I'M SORRY ABOUT THOSE!

Chapter 11

My phone ringing broke me from the staring contest, I had been having with my suitcase. Digging in the pocket of my jeans, I pulled out my phone, knowing from the ring tone that it was Jasper, without having to glance at the screen.

"Hey baby." I answered.

"Hey yourself Darlin'. How's the packing coming?" He replied.

I groaned and he chuckled at my annoyance. "Don't laugh at me its not funny, you know how much I hate packing, and on top of that, its not like, I've ever even been to Alaska, baby."

There was a pause before he replied, which let me know he was trying to hold in his laughter at my tantrum. "Darlin' just pack some warm clothes, if you need anything else we can just pick some stuff up when we get there. Pack a couple of days worth, we will buy whatever else we need there."

I sighed. I knew he was right. I was just using packing as an outlet, I was starting to get really nervous about the flight we were going to be boarding in just hours. I had put off packing until the last minute, partly because I wanted to spend as much time with Peter and Charlotte as possible, and partly because I was just trying to avoid it.

"I know you're right baby, I think that's what I'll do." I replied not wanting him to worry more about me than he already was.

"Peter and Charlotte are going to drive us to the airport, do you think you can be ready in about an hour? It'll take us about 45 minutes to get to the airport, and we will want to allow ourselves enough time to get through everything without rushing." He said.

"Yeah, I'll just pack a lite bag, I've already showered and I'm already dressed, so you can come over when ever you want, I'll be done. I just need to lock up the house." I replied.

"Ok baby, see you in a little while, I love you."

"I love you too baby." I replied. Not being able to stop my goofy smile that came over my face.

"Oh and Bella?"

"What?" I asked.

"Stop worrying, everything will be fine." He said. Before I could respond, he had already hung up.

After digging far in the back of my closet for some of my, Seattle clothing, I was packed in less than 15 minutes. I was actually kind of happy, I'd get to wear some of my clothes that had gotten pushed to the back of my closet after my move here, to Texas. Not a lot of use for heavy jackets and thick sweaters here.

However, I knew I'd need them this week. We were heading to Alaska. That is where the Cullen's had been staying the last two years. Wanting to spend time with the Denali coven, another group of vegeterian vampires, that they considered family.

They weren't living together, they lived about thirty miles apart from what Jasper had told me, for that I was grateful. The upcoming reunion with the Cullen's was going to be painful enough, without throwing in a bunch of vampires, I had never met. Damn, I wish my brother and sister were coming.

They were continuously asking me if I was sure, if I was ready to face them again, they knew how angry I was, but they also knew how much I still loved the Cullen's, all of them. While they were all worried about me, I was worried about Jasper. It would be the first time since his divorce, and my so called death that he would be seeing any of them. How would he react, what if Alice was there, what if he wanted her back? I knew it was silly to think these things, Jasper loves me, I know that. I guess old insecerties just die hard.

Even though, I'd love to put off this day for another decade or two, I was feeling more and more guilty with each passing day. They had been living with the guilt of my death for along time, and from what I've heard, it had caused quite a strain on the family. I wanted to relieve that guilt. I wanted them to be held accountable for only the wrong doings they had done to me, not for things they had no part in. I don't know how I would react when I saw them, but I did know, I wanted them to know how much they hurt me.

All packed and ready to go and went to sit down on my sofa, turning the t.v. on, it was on one of Jasper's favorite channels. I smiled again thinking of him.

Jasper had been nothing short of amazing to me, even before we became an official couple. I had never felt so complete, with anyone before, not even Edward, who at the time, I thought was my soul mate. We had talked last night about the whole sex issue, which really wasn't an issue at all. We had both agreed, that we wanted to wait until this trip was out of the way before we took things any further, neither of us wanting to rush into anything just because of the impending trip.

That didn't stop us from having a few repeats of that first night. I shiver ran down my body just thinking of how his fingers caressed my body. His touch leaving trails of heat under my skin, despite his cold temperature. The way he'd moan when, I'd take him deep into my mouth. The way his strong fingers felt wrapped up in my hair guiding my movements. The way he tasted on my tongue. I'd never felt a connection as strong as the one we shared together.

"Someone must be lost in their thoughts, you didn't even hear me come in." Jasper said, now standing in front of the TV.

"Well in my defense, vampires aren't exactly the loudest creatures around." I said with a smile, the same smile that never seemed to leave my face when he was near me.

"I think its just because of the nature of your thoughts, that you were so distracted. I could feel your emotions outside Darlin'." He said with a smirk. He moved toward me offering me his hand, to pull me too my feet. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning up to give him a kiss.

"Well, what can I say, I have this incredibly sexy, sweet, intelligent, amazing man. I can't help where my thoughts go, when he is apart of them." I replied. Kissing him again.

"Mmmhh, well who ever this man is, he is very, very lucky, that's for sure." He murmured dropping his head, to trail kisses down my neck. I couldn't hold in the moan that escaped me when his tongue darted out, tasting the skin of my neck.

"If you keep making noises like that, Bella, we are never going to make our flight." He said, his lips brushing against the sensitive skin of my throat with each word.

"There are later flights." I said gripping his hair, bringing his lips back to mine for a deep kiss. I wasted no time opening my mouth up to him, his hands went to my ass lifting me up, my legs automatically going around his waist, just as my back came in contact with the wall of my living room.

I gasped when I left his very hard erection, come in contact with my aching core. "Oh god Jasper." I moaned as I arched into him pressing my breast against his strong chest.

I could feel the moister pooling between my legs. Pulling his lips from mine, I felt him taking a deep breath against me before rocking his hips more forcefully against my own. "God you smell so good Isabella." He groaned, before crushing his lips back to mine.

"I need more." I panted, then gasped when I heard the sound of my shirt being ripped down the middle, before I could even say anything, his lips were capturing my lace covered nipple. "Shit, that feels good, don't stop."

He was brushing his jean covered erection, against my cloth covered center, in just the right way, every thrust rubbed against my clit sending the most delicous sensations through my body.

I moaned when he ripped open the front of my bra, exposing me to his hungry mouth and hands. He palmed my left breast, with one hand while his other large hand, gripped my ass pulling me into him as he grinded against me harder and faster than before.

His mouth meet mine in a passionate kiss, as I scrapped my nails down his shirt covered back.

"Do you want to cum Bella?" He asked, looking more like a preditar than I had ever seen him. I had never been so turned on.

I moaned out some kind of responsive, not trusting myself to form actual words.

"No Bella, if you want to cum, you need to tell me." He demanded. His black eyes glinting in the soft lights of my living room.

"Yes, please make me cum." I all but begged him crushing my lips back to his.

My hips were meeting his, thrust for thrust, tongues intertwined, our bodies pressed as close together as they could get. I could feel the heat building in the pit of my stomach. I knew it wasn't going to be long before I exploded.

"I'm so fucking close, cum with me Jasper." I breathed, breaking away from our kiss. He sped his movements up again, both hands now gripping my ass moving me against him in the most amazing way. "Fuck." I cried out when ducked his head down taking my nipple in his mouth again.

"Let go Bella." He demanded againt my mouth, before crashing his lips against mine. That was all it took before I was cumming.

I shuddered violently as wave, after wave, of pleasure shot through my body. Some where in the back of my pleasure riddled mind, I heard him let out an almost primal growl, as his body jerked against mine.

He pulled back placing his forehead against mine, both of us trying to slow our labored breathing.

"We are going to be so fucking late, baby." I murmured.

This seemed to snap him out of whatever he was thinking about, his wide honey'd eyes met mine, before placing a chaste kiss to my lips. I untangled my legs from around his waist so he could lower me back to my own feet.

"Alright we need to hurry, Peter and Charlotte are waiting for us, we really should have been gone by now, lets both hurry and change." He said before disappearing into my room.

Peter and Charlotte were waiting outside of their home, standing by their truck, when we pulled into their drive way. We made quick work of getting our stuff into Peter's truck, after parking Jasper's truck. We were on our way to the airport within two minutes of pulling into the Whitlock's driveway, and we were still cutting it close.

"Sooooooooooo. What took you two so long, huh?" Peter hedged from the front seat.

"Shut up Peter." Chimed all three of us. Peter just pouted, trying to look put out, but he was anything but.

After many hugs and promises to call and check in, and a few annoying walks through the metal detector, we were seated comfortably, in the first class seats that Jasper, insisted we get. We had almost ten hours of flying before we reached our destination, with a very short lay over in Denver on the way.

I was dressed comfortably, thankful that we were flying all through the late afternoon and night, so I wouldn't have much trouble sleeping.

"You know its not to late to change your mind Bella." Jasper said searching my face, as he often did.

"No Jasper, we already talked about this, its something we both need to do, I know how much you miss them, they were your family for so long, its time you see them again." I replied.

"I love you for worrying about me Bella but, I know this isn't going to be all that easy on you, especially being your birthday week and all." He said trying to be nonchalant but I could tell he was anything but.

I was honestly hoping that he wouldn't remember, or just be to distracted to realize that my birthday was only four days away. I was going to be 24 which put me a year older than he was when he was changed. I had been thinking about this more and more, the closer we got to each other. He was leaving the when and where of my change in my hands, not wanting to pressure me, but I knew I'd have to decide when soon, it wasn't a decision of if, I already knew I wanted forever with Jasper.

"I was hoping you would forget about that actually." I replied honestly.

He chuckled before tapping his forehead. "We don't forget anything Darlin', but even if we did, I defiantly wouldn't be able to ever forget that your birthday was in four days." He said sending me a meaningful glance. I knew he couldn't say everything he wanted, not here with in hearing distance of other passengers, but I knew what he meant. My 18th birthday had changed everyone's lives, and all for the worse from what I've heard.

I was hopping that this years birthday would change that.

"I know baby, but if we could just not make a big deal out of it, that'd be present enough." I pleaded.

"You already know, I won't do anything you don't want to do Darlin' but, I do have a present for you, its nothing that I spent any money on, its just something that means a lot to me that I'd like for you to have, so don't even try to object." He said sending me a smile.

"You promise you didn't spend any money on me, because having you with me on my birthday is more than enough." I said honestly.

"Not a dime baby, and you'll have me with you every day of forever not just on your birthday." He said leaning over to place a gentle kiss on my lips. "I'm never going any where, unless you want me too."

I leaned into him, kissing him a little more deeply. "If that's the case then you aren't ever going anywhere."

I felt him smile against my lips, before he scooped me up, cuddling me against him, in the over sized seats in first class. He dropped a kiss to my forehead, pulling me tightly against him, nuzzling my hair.

"Sleep now beautiful, we have a couple of hours before the lay over."

"Could you help me sleep." I asked.

"Of course baby." He replied right before a felt my eyes droop, as a felt the waves of lethargy hit me. "Sleep Angel, I love you." Was the last thing I heard before sleep over took me.

JPOV

In about an hour our plane would be landing. We'd be picking up our luggage, picking up our rental car, then making the two hour drive to the Cullen house. In three hours, I'd come face to face with my former family. I had missed them all very much. I was happy to be seeing them again, but I was worried about the girl who was currently sleeping in my arms.

She was always so good at putting on a brave face, trying to keep her feelings indifferent, so I wouldn't feel the worry and fear in her emotions, but they were there sometimes, under the surface. I'd catch her lost in her own thoughts more and more often the closer the trip got. I hated that she felt she had to hide her worries from me, but at the same time I understood. She felt the need to protect me, I could understand that, I'd give me life for the angel sleeping in my arms.

I had helped her sleep most of the last ten hours. We'd be arriving at the Cullen house around 8 a.m. and I figured she would need all the rest she could get. I didn't know what kind of a toll this would take on her but I wanted to be prepared for anything.

I had told the family, that I was going to be bringing someone with me, and they were all estatic when they found out it was a girl. I didn't answer any of their questions, mostly because I didn't want to give anything away. Bella was clear that she wanted to be the one to reveal herself. I think its because she wanted to beable to control when it happened. We both knew that if the family found out about her before the trip, they would have flown out to Texas right away. She never said it, but I knew she didn't want our home tainted with any bad memories, if that's what it came too.

I was certain that the whole family would be more than happy to see her, but I knew she wasn't 100 percent sold on that fact. All I knew for sure was that, I'd be by her side no matter what.

Just then, the captain came over the intercome announcing our landing. I stroked Bella's hair from her face, nudging her softly. She grumbled something under her breath that not even I could understand, before she burried her body deeper into mine.

Smiling I nudged her again a little harder this time, I could feel her heart beat quicking, her breath picking up so I knew she was waking up.

"Wake up angel." I said dropping my head to kiss her lips softly.

She hummed against my lips before smiling. "There is no better way to wake up than that." She murmured, finally opening her doe eyes, and looking at me with love filled eyes.

"We are about to land baby, you need to get yourself situated." I said reluctantly letting her go so she could return to her own seat.

Half an hour later, we were in our rental car on the way to see a family neither of us had seen in years. The drive there was mostly quite, both of us lost in our own thoughts and memories. Her nervousness seemed to grow with each passing minute. I pulled the car over about a mile before the turn off for the private drive way to the Cullen house.

"What are you doing Jasper, are we lost." Bella asked taking in the trees around us.

"No Darlin', we aren't lost, we are about a mile away from their home now. I just wanted to check your head, make sure you okay. I can feel how nervous you are." I replied honestly.

"Jasper, I'm going to feel nervous until we get this over with so we just a soon do this before I lose my nerve." I could feel her resolve behind her words.

I was so proud of her. She was making this journey so that the family that left her alone and defensless, after promising her eternal love, could be relieved of their guilt. She took something that would destroy most people and she let it turn her into a better person for the experience.

"Alright then, lets do this." I said leaning over her to place a reassuring kiss on her lips before pulling back onto the road. "As you know, they will smell you and hear your heart beat before we even get inside so don't be surprised if they are all waiting on us."

Instead of replying, she just leaned up kissing me once more before saying. "I love you, Jasper."

"I love you too, Bella."

They didn't disappoint either. By the time we pulled up into their driveway Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rose were all standing on the porch. They no doubt heard the heart beat as soon as our tires hit the rock road, of their very long driveway.

I could tell when Bella first noticed them, her heart beat picked up considerably and her grip on my hand tightened so much so that if I had been human I'm sure she would have broken some fingers.

"Are you ready angel?" I asked stroking her cheek.

She looked at me, giving me a poor excuse for a smile. "As ready as I'll ever be for this Jasper."

I got out of my car at vampire speed, making my way quickly over to her side to help her out of the car. I could feel nothing but shock coming from the family, that was still standing out side. I had my back to them so I couldn't see them, blocking their view of Bella, I wanted us to make a united front. I sent her a wave of calm, before we came around the side of the car to face the family.

I tucked her into my side as we came face to face with the Cullen's. I felt her grip the back of my shirt tightly, keeping herself anchored to me. I sent her another wave of calm, and she smiled gratefully at me, before locking eyes with the family in front of us.

"Hey guys." She said in a meek voice.

The family's emotions all exploded at once. Shock, hope, love, regret, confusion, awe, but there was so much love.

"Bella." Esme sobbed.

Then faster than I had ever seen her move she was in front of us. Starting between the two of us, it was obvious she wanted to hug Bella, but she wasn't sure if Bella would be okay with it.

Bella made the decision easy for her though, once again putting her feelings aside to comfort someone. I could feel her farmilier love for the woman in front of me before she reluctantly released her death grip on me and stepped forward, toward Esme.

She took Esme into her arms before shh'ing her. Esme throw her arms around her and both women sobbed. Esme clutched to her like she was her life line, while Bella worked her fingers through her hair trying to calm and comfort her.

"Yes Esme, its me. It looks like there is a lot we all need to talk about, but its okay, everything is going to be okay now." Bella soothed.

After several minute Esme pulled back, her hand framing Bella's face, holding her at arms length. I felt her pride for her once daughter as she looked her over.

"You have grown into such a beautiful woman Bella, and I can see that you are still as giving as always." Esme praised.

Before Bella could respond Emmett had her wrapped up in one of his signature bear hugs. "I missed you little sister."

He must of felt Bella tense, because he shot me a look of panic before placing her down on her feet. I felt her anger building at his words, but she didn't let any of it show, before replying.

"I missed you too Emmett all of you." She said with a tight smile.

Next, Carlisle who finally seemed to break out of his shocked state, made his way over to Bella. Hesitating slightly before pulling her into a fatherly hug.

"We don't understand Bella, we thought you've been dead, for years." He stated gently, obviously not wanting to push the already tense girl in front of him to much.

"Yeah, Jasper told me about that when I first saw him again, apparently you all thought, I was dead. There is a lot to talk about, but I assure you that I am healthy and safe as you can see." She stated, looking at all of the faces of her former family, before looking around them to the porch, where Rose still stood stoicly, staring at the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Hello Rosalie." Bella said with a nod in her direction. In a very non-Rosalie move, she smiled a genuine smile at Bella, before making her way down the steps of the porch stopping close to Bella, the smile never leaving her face.

"Bella." She nodded before stepping forward in a move that had us all shocked, she hugged her. Bella froze for a few seconds, obviously as shocked as I was, before tentavily hugging her back. "We all missed you, even me." She said with a small laugh, releasing Bella, she made her way over to stand by Emmett, where he automatically wrapped and arm around her.

Wanting to lighten the mood I stepped out from where I had been standing behind Bella. "I see how it is, I bring Bella home and none even notices I exsist." I joked.

After many more hugs and unnecessary apologizes to me, we made our way inside.

"I have the guestrooms made up for you guys, I'll show you where they are." Esme said.

Bella cast me a small smile before she addressed Esme. "Actually we'll only need one room."

Every vampire in the house froze, looking back and forth between us, as if just noticing our intertwined hands. They were all frozen in their spots, it looked comical to see four mature vampires standing there, eyes wide, mouths agape.

Bella leaned into me, as I wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulders, before giggling at their still shocked expressions. The sound music to my ears.

"Like I said we have a lot to talk about, apparently." Bella said smiling up at me. I met her half way laying a tender kiss on her lips.


	12. Chapter 12

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.

Thank you all, who have reviewed, those reviews and kind words keep me motivated to keep writing. Y'all are completely awesome.

Once again sorry for any mistakes I miss. This chapter pretty much wrote itself though. I hope it lives up to your expectations.

Chapter 12

BPOV

We were all seated around the massive living room at the Cullen house. After getting over their initial shock of seeing, Jasper and I kiss, the ever loving house wife and mother, showed us to our room. After we had both took the time to take, each a quick shower and change into some fresh clothes, we decided now was as good of a time as any.

I didn't know rather, I should be relieved or upset, that both Edward and Alice weren't here. I didn't think I could handle all of them at one time, maybe it'd be better to talk to the rest of the family first.

I was seated on the love seat, my side glued to Jasper's, our hands locked together, his silent support for me. The longer I sat there glancing at each member of my former family, the more angry I could feel myself becoming.

I didn't want to be angry, but I was. I was pissed off, and I was damn sure going to let them know that. I could feel the rage boiling inside of me, almost over whelming the love I still held in my heart for these vampires. I had never in my life felt so loved and pissed off at the same time, as I did earlier, when Emmett referred to me as his little sister.

Little sister, right! More like a fucking pet they just tossed aside when they were done playing with it.

I felt calm slam into me, and looked up to see Jasper's dark eyes locked with mine, he'd have to hunt soon. He had hunted a few days ago, but I knew all of this emotional stress was taking a toll on him.

I smiled my thanks to him, squeezing his hand, in reassurance, before taking a deep breath to collect my thoughts and calm myself down further.

"Alright, I know you all have a lot of questions, so lets hear them." I stated tiredly. I had slept soundly but, was feeling drained of energy.

"Well." Carlisle said pulling everyone's attention toward him. "The biggest question, I think is, how are you alive dear? Alice had seen Laurent attack you, and then wasn't able to see any other visions of you again, she tried for months and was unable to find you."

I took a deep to calm myself down, of course that was what they'd want to talk about first, their biggest concern.

"I'm not sure why, Alice could see me afterward, but Laurent didn't kill me, actually Laurent, himself, was killed by the wolves. If it hadn't been for them he would have killed me." I stated

"The Quileute tribe you mean? We weren't aware of any wolves before we left." Carlisle replied calmly.

"Yeah well, once the phasing gene kicks in, rather ya'll are still there or not, it happens. If they weren't there to protect me, I'd be dead right now, they saved me from myself in more ways than one." I explained, trying to keep myself calm. I could feel the anger bubbling just below the surface.

"Seriously Bella, the vampires leave and the first thing you do is go make friends with the mutts." Rosalie growled.

That did it, I felt my anger explode inside of me. Retching myself out of Jasper's hold, I stood up, pacing the room.

"Let me fucking tell you something Rose, those "mutts" as you call them, are the only reason, I'm alive right now, and not just because they saved me from Laurent. No they saved me from the fucking heartache y'all caused me way before then. If it wasn't for Jacob Black, I would have died long before Laurent ever got a hold of me. So you need to shut the fuck up about shit you know nothing about princess."

I could feel my body shake with thinly contained rage as I looked around at the four very stunned faces before me.

"Do y'all have any fucking idea, what it was like to be welcomed into a family, to gain brothers and sisters and a second set of amazing parents and then just get tossed out like yesterdays garbage. I used to fucking blame myself you know, all those years, used to think it was my fault for being so clumsy, for cutting myself in a room full of vampires. I used to hate myself, think I wasn't good enough to be apart of your family." I ranted.

"Bella, please don't blame yourself it was never your fault." Esme pleaded, her eyes glossy.

I turned my glare on her before replying. "Oh I know that now, thanks to the pack. Those mutts, as Rosalie, so lovingly replied to them as, saved me from myself. I was a fucking mess when you all left. I didn't eat, or sleep and when I did, I'd have nightmares, the same one's every night, I'd wake up screaming every night. After the first couple of months my dad didn't even come in to check on me anymore. Charlie even tried sending me back to live with my mom, he didn't know what to do with me. And if it wasn't for Jacob, I honestly don't think I would have ever come out of that state of mind."

"Bella, I'm sorry I-" Rosalie started, but I was quick to cut her off.

"Just shut up, let me finish, there are some more things I need to say, and ya'll need to hear, if any of our relationships are going to be salvageable." I said looking around the room, they were all still stunned, but nodded their head in consent.

"It was hard, really fucking hard to move passed, everything ya'll leaving did to me. I mean seriously, y'all couldn't even give me a "kiss my ass", nothing, not even a fucking goodbye, y'all changed your numbers, all of my e-mails were returned to sender, ya'll promised to always love me, and take care of me and then y'all, just left me like, I was some pet, to cast aside."

"I made them leave Bella, to protect you." I froze every muscle in my body locked down at the sound of his voice, before my rage came back doubled. I wheeled around to look at the boy, who used to hold my whole world in the palm of his untrustworthy hands.

He was just as I had remembered him. Even more beautiful than my memory did him justice for. He stood there, my former best friend glued to his side, both of their faces mirrored each others, shock and sadness at seeing me.

"How long have you too been there?" I demanded. "No, better question how long, have y'all been together."

Both of their eyes widened in surprised and one glance at the rest of the families ducked heads told me they knew. The thought of them keeping something like this from Jasper fueled my anger even further. I felt him step up behind, placing what I'm sure he thought was a calming hand on my shoulder, but it was useless.

"Oh this is just fucking priceless. The whole family fucking knew, and no body thought to tell Jasper, that his ex-wife, was now fucking his former brother, because I mean lets be honest, that is what's going on here right." I demanded looking around the room.

"Bella." Alice sobbed. "We, I, I saw you die Bella, I saw Laurent, kill you."

"Yeah well, obviously, one of you fucking geniuses should have maybe contacted my father, couldn't even be bothered to show up at my funeral to pay your respects huh, your are such a fan-fucking-tastic best friend Alice. If you would have thought of that, instead of taking out all of your anger on Jasper, then maybe all of this shit could have been avoided, do you have any fucking idea the pain Jasper, as been going through, do you even fucking care Alice, or was he just a stepping stone to get to who you really wanted." I said sending a glare over to Edward.

"And you, I fucking know why you left me, Jasper told me all about it, how you thought, you'd be protecting me, from the dangers of your world. Guess you didn't bank on Laurent coming to snack on my ass huh?" I vented at him.

"Bella, had I known I would have never le-" he started, but I just couldn't hear his shit right now.

"Shut the fuck up Edward, I understand why you left me, I can even understand why your fucked up way of thinking wouldn't allow you to ever change me. But why couldn't you just tell me the fucking truth, tell me why you were leaving, it would have made things so much fucking better for me. You made me feel like I was never good enough. And then you led me into the woods, the same woods you told me to never go in alone, to fucking break my heart. Then you fucking told me, you didn't love me anymore, and just left me there, in the woods alone. Did you know, that I tired to find you Edward, I followed you for fucking hours, until it was dark and I was soaked to the bone, when my body finally gave out on me, they say I was out there for almost 12 hours before anyone found me, and that anyone that found me was Sam. The alpha of the wolf pack. If it wasn't for him I would have froze to death on that forest floor." I ranted.

I could feel my emotions starting to catching up on me, right before I felt Jasper, wrap his arms fully around me. I hadn't even realized I was crying until I felt him wiping away my tears.

"Is that fucking true Edward, did you leave her in the fucking woods." Emmett demanded, stalking toward him looking more menacing than I'd ever seen him.

Some how seeing him so angry just pissed me off even more. I turned in Jasper's arms, scrubbing at my face. Angry at the traitor tears, I always had hated that my anger was directly related to my tear ducts.

"Emmett, cut the big brother bullshit, you are no better than him, you let him leave me didn't you, you all just stood by while he broke my heart, you all just stood by while Jasper feel further and further into his own self loathing, blaming himself for something, that was never his fault. So cut the shit, if you want to be angry at anyone be angry at yourselves." I stated.

I was officially out of steam. I looked around, taking in the faces of the family that I still loved so much, now that my anger had dissipated some, I could take in all of their hurt faces. I instantly felt horrible, I knew that I shouldn't considering everything, I had been through because of them, but I couldn't help it.

Jasper had me in tucked back into his arms as soon as the emotions hit me. I felt a wave of calm slam into me just as, I felt his lips press into the top of my head. Wrapped in his comforting embrace, surrounded by his peaceful feelings, I almost forgot we were in a room surrounded by the Cullen's.

"Bella." Esme asked attentively. Probably not wanting to set me off again.

"Yeah, Esme?" I asked turning back toward the woman who had loved me like a daughter, who had risked her life to save me from James and Victoria. I felt even worse as the memories flickered through my mind.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I know that doesn't change anything, I know that it doesn't erase all of the pain we have all caused you, but all I can do now is tell you how sorry I am, and do everything I can to prove to you that, I am truly sorry and I do love you very much, I always have Bella, when I thought you died, taken away at such a young age, because of a life we all introduced you too, you don't know how that ruined me, ruined all of us. I know you are angry, and you have every right to be sweetheart, but do you think it would be possible to let us be apart of your life again."

Before I could reply Carlisle was talking. "You're right Bella, what we did, is inexcusable. We should have never listened to Edward, when he said we had to leave for your own good, we should have told you the truth, at least told you goodbye, and for that we will always be ashamed of ourselves, but I'd be grateful as would the rest of the family if you'd consider giving us another chance to be apart of your life."

"I'm so sorry Bells, if you forgive us, I won't ever let you down again I promise, I love you kid." Emmett said.

I snorted, full on snorted at his comment before busting out laughing. I'm sure they all thought I was going insane. Hell maybe I was. All of the emotions were catching up to me and kicking in all at once. Overwhelming me, and all I could do was laugh. It sounded off even to my own ears, slightly hysterical and course from all of the screaming and crying I had just done.

I looked around the room taking in all of their beautiful faces again, most looked concerned, Emmett was beaming at me clearly encouraged by my laughter. I stepped out of Jaspers arms, never moving from his side though.

"You all do realize that, in just a few days I'm going to be older than all of you right. Twenty-four! Who would have thought my clumsy ass would have lasted this long." I said trying to lighten the mood.

Emmett's booming laughter echoed off of the walls, making the windows shake slightly, drowning out the sounds of everyone else's laughter. Before swooping me up in another bear hug, crushing me a little to tightly to him, making me gasp out.

"Emmett, man she is still human, put her down before you crack one of her ribs." Jasper scolded from behind us but the smirk on his face and twinkle in his eye let me know that he was relieved that the worst seemed to be over. Well for me any how. I'm sure he was going to want to address the Edward and Alice situation. I could really care less if they were together myself, it only upset me that no one had thought it necessary to tell Jasper.

"Sorry man, here is your girl back." Emmett said, depositing me back on my feet, were Jasper instinctively put his arm around me pulling me close to his side. "And Jasper. Bella's right, we should have done more, tried harder. I feel like I've failed both of you, I am truly sorry for that man."

"I can feel how sorry you are Em, all of you actually, but you don't need to be sorry to me." He said casting a long glance at Edward and Alice, who were still tucked away in the corner of the room, isolated from the rest of the family, before he looked back down at me. "Everyone worked out in the end, I've never been happier."

I knew those words were just for me. I felt waves of his love and adoration slam into me, reminding me why this was all worth it. Why the pain, and years of not thinking I was good enough, was worth it. I would go through the pain again a million times, to have Jasper smile at me the way he was right now.

I leaned up pressing my lips to his in a chaste kiss, trying to convey all of my feelings for him in that simple action.

"Alright we ignored the first kiss, mostly out of shock, but we can't ignore it a second time, I might not have any right to know but what is going one with you two?" Rosalie's unusually meek voice spoke up from behind Emmett.

I could tell she was feeling bad for the things she had said, Rosalie, was always a hard ass I knew being anything but was going to be hard on her. Like I said, I didn't expect her to be all sunshine and rose's, but I wasn't going to let her talk down to me, or about anyone I cared about.

"We've been together for about three weeks now." Jasper answered her, with a proud smile on his face.

"Wait so how long have you known she's been alive, why did you wait so long to tell us?" Esme asked, sounding hurt.

"She wasn't ready to face any of you, there is a lot to talk about, a lot of questions, I'm sure you all have, but you will have to ask Bella, she can speak for herself." Jasper replied smoothly, once again giving me the choice to answer what I wanted and dismiss what I didn't.

"Alright then, I'll try to answer your questions the best I can but, I haven't eaten since around 7 this morning and I'm starving, so why don't ya'll point me toward the kitchen, so I can cook up some of ya'll human props." My stomach growled then, making everyone laugh.

"This way dear, we don't have much as you can imagine, but we do have things to make sandwiches." Esme said leading me toward the kitchen.

I looked over my shoulder, noticing that, both, Edward and Alice, were still standing there looking lost. I felt my anger melt away a little more when I saw the looks of defeat on two people who used to be the most important in my world. Its crazy how you can fall in love and think its forever until you find real all consuming love. I looked back at Jasper, grateful once more for his love, before looking back at the couple in the corner.

"Are ya'll coming or what?" I asked them.

They both gave me blinding smiles before they starting trailing behind us, hand and hand. I was surprised that I didn't feel anything, when I saw their, show of affection. Now that I had Jasper, I had a feeling that I would be able to handle anything.

Maybe forgiveness wouldn't come has hard as I thought it would.

JPOV

I watched stunned as this tiny human woman, who couldn't weigh more than 115 lbs soaking wet, put six mature vampires in their place. I felt completely helpless watching her pain morph into anger. All I could do was stand by her side as she got everything that had been eating at her through the years out in the open. I knew she needed this, she needed to let it all out she need to be freed of all of the anger she held on too all these years. I knew how much she loved them all, and I knew she'd never be free to forgive them until she let the anger go.

I could literally feel her deflate with every word she spoke. I felt horrible because I knew she would feel horrible once she had a chance to calm down.

I didn't know what to say, when I turned to see Edward and Alice fucking holding hands, cowering in the corner away from a raging Bella.

I could feel their shock, relief, love, regret, and fear, all mixed in with their confusion. I didn't feel anything but a twinge of anger when I thought about how the rest of the family must have hide this from me.

I was elated when I didn't feel any jealousy toward seeing them together, only anger, from Bella. I fell in love with her all over again, when I found out she was only angry about them being together because she felt it betrayed me. She truly was my angel.

The whole family felt ashamed of themselves. Hell some of the stuff she was saying was making me feel ashamed. Not that I'd ever tell her that, she'd rip me a new one.

We were all sitting around in silence at the kitchen table, watching while Bella pieced a sandwich together, before grabbing a soda out of the fridge, before making her way over to sit in the seat next to mine.

"Alright guys, lets have it. Y'all have questions I have answers."

"How did you and Jasper come about?" Edward asked immediately. I could feel his jealousy and regret bubbling below the surface, but the love he has for Alice was stronger, good because if he even thought about trying to get Bella back, I'd rip his fucking ass apart.

He looked at me with wide eyes, when he caught my thoughts. I gave him a nod to let him know I was serious. He quickly looked back to Bella, who was now sending him a glare.

"How did you and Alice come about, I think that's the better question." She said looking between the two, her eyebrow cocked in question.

"We've been together about a year now." Alice answered meekly.

I tried to keep my anger in check at the fact that, they had been together so long and no one told me, its not like a gave a shit. We had been over for years, but not telling someone something like that, just made it look like you had something to hide.

Bella must have been thinking something along the lines of me because she let out a sarcastic laugh, after swallowing the last bite of her sand which.

"A whole year, huh? And neither of you though it appropriate to tell Jasper. Seriously, y'all ashamed or something?" She asked, her bitch brow back in place.

"No of course we aren't ashamed. Its just something we wanted to tell him in person. Not over the phone." Edward replied.

I snorted at that. Neither of them had talked to me in years. "How the fuck were ya'll supposed to tell me anything anyway, neither of you have contacted me in years."

Alice hung her head in shame before replying. "I know Jasper, I was just so angry, I blamed you for everything, I shouldn't have. I know that now, but it took me along time to get over that. I thought I had lost my best friend because of you."

"Shut up right there Alice. I'm willing to sit down and talk to you guys, but I won't even have that kind of talk around me. What kind of wife turns her back on her husband over something like that anyway. Did it ever occur to any of you that he wasn't only battling his own bloodlust but the bloodlust of six other vampires, because it accrued to me, the very same night Alice. What the fuck ever happened to in sickness and in health, for better or worse. Are were those vows just more empty promises? I know you specialize in those, my dear, dear best friend." Bella said reaching over to pat Alice's hand with her own sarcastically.

Judging from the emotions I felt from the whole family, no one and even considered that to be an option.

"I know we messed up Bella, but I never made any promises I didn't think I could keep. I saw you become one of us, I thought you would be apart of our family forever, you have to know that, that is the truth Bella." Alice pleaded. "I was devastated when I had that vision of Laurent attacking you, knowing that there was nothing I could do to prevent it. I admit that I took the anger out on the wrong person, Jasper didn't deserve any of the blame, no more than the rest of us. Even less, considering he was planning on returning to forks to see you the day I had the vision, there's nothing I can do to make that better Bella, but I can try, and I will for the rest of your life if that's what it takes."

"Eternity is along time to stay angry Alice, I don't plan on holding on to the anger I have any longer than today, I'm tired of always being angry, I need to let it go, but ya'll have to understand I'm not the same Bella. I've grown, I've changed. I won't be babied, or shielded from anything. If I let you guys back in, it'll be your last chance. I won't let any of you hurt me again." Bella said looking around at everyone.

"You said eternity?" Edward said, barely containing his rage.

"Yes Edward, Jasper and I are together, we are soul mates, we are going to spend the rest of eternity together, He loves me enough to want to keep me around." She replied evenly.

"Don't say that Bella, the reason I left was-" but she cut him off.

"I know why you left Edward. I understand how you would come to the conclusion you did and I'm not angry about that anymore, I've accepted it, with help from Jasper, he helped me understand how much it hurt you to leave me that day. But the topic of my change isn't up for debate, its only a mater of when now. He is leaving that up to me." She said kindly. As if she could sense the pain that was running through her exboyfriend.

"No Bella, I won't allow that, I can't. Its why I left, I want you to live a-" His rant was cut of by me this time.

"Edward, you have been a little brother to me for 60 years now, so I'm going to give you a chance to shut up now before I reach across this table and shut you up myself. It is Bella's decision, if she decides she doesn't want this life, I won't push it on her, but it will be her decision. She's not 17 anymore she's a grown woman, who has made a life for herself, and she can do what she damn well pleases with it." I could feel his defeat, and I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. I might have, if he wasn't fucking my ex-wife behind my back.

"To answer your original question, we've only been together for about three weeks officially. But it was about three months ago that she sort of landed back into my life. She actually only lives about ten minutes away from Peter and Charlotte's place in Texas. Finding her saved my life." I answered honestly. Not being able the resist any longer I leaned down kissing her soft warm lips. I felt her lips curl up in a smile against my own.

"Alright Bella, so why don't you catch us up tell us what you've been up too?' Esme asked. I could tell she was just trying to ease the tension that was thick in the air around us.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Bella telling everyone what she'd been up to the last few years. They were all so proud of her when they found out about her full ride to Yale, and Esme got up and retrieved a few books from the family library after Bella told them she was chief editor, of one of the largest publication firms in the country. She had worked on all the books Esme had selected.

We had been talking for hours everyone participating, even Rosalie had to comment on Bella's new fashion sense. Even if it was begrudgingly. I zoned out when she and Alice started talking designer labels. As I listened to everyone chatting and laughing. It felt like there had never been any separation from the family at all. Only thing different now was the place settings.

And if all of the shit we had to go through, put Bella by my side I'd do it again tomorrow.

Peter's POV

"Come on baby, stop worrying I'm sure they are fine, and I am starving." I told my fidgeting wife.

"But we should have gone, maybe we can just go now." Charlotte worried from next to me.

"Baby, you know I've never been wrong when it comes to one of my feelings, so just calm down everything will be fine I promise, besides you know how guarded B, still is. If we ever want her to get passed that, she'll need to do this, alone. She has some stuff to get off her chest, and I have a feeling she wouldn't be able to do that if we were there." I assured her.

"I know, I know. I'm just worried." She replied, staring off into the trees that surrounded us.

"Besides baby, Jasper's there, like he'd ever let anything happen to her, the sun rises and sets with that girl, you know that." I said tugging at her hand so we could start running again. I really was starving.

Just then my phone buzzed from my pocket. Pulling it out I saw Bella's name flash on the screen before opening the message.

_Everything is fine here, its been along day though about to get some sleep. Give Char a hug for me, love you guys. -B.S._

I showed Charlotte the message and she seemed to immediately relax. Good, like I said, I'm fucking starving.

She turned her delicious pout on me, and suddenly I was hungry for something completely different. "What's with the pout baby?"

"Where's my hug big boy?" She purred at me.

Moving quickly I wrapped her in my arms. "How's that Darlin'?

"Perfect." She murmured into my chest.

"Good, now I'm sure that some where there is a scumbag with our name on it." I replied pulling back to gaze down at her beautiful face.

Her beautiful face that was covered in a sexy smirk. She reached up kissing my jaw, skimming her lips up to my ear, where she nibbled on the lobe before whispering. "And after we have dinner, I want you to have me for dessert."

Her giggles trailed after her as she took off into the forest, me hot on her trail.

Oh the things I'd do to my naughty girl tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

First of all, I just wanted to thank you all so much for all of the amazing reviews, I received from the last chapter. If anyone asks me a question in a review, I'll always reply, just so you know. To everyone else thank you so much for the kind words!

This chapter is titled reconnecting, because we all know that Bella can't stay angry at the Cullen's forever. I've already started writing the next chapter, it will be about her birthday, and it should be up Tuesday. There will be good stuff in there. J

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.

Chapter 13

BPOV

"No Emmett, I think I've been schooled enough for one day." I groaned from my gaming chair, in the game room, at the Cullen house.

"Just one more game Bells, one more and that's it." Emmett pleaded from his own gaming chair.

"Emmett, I'm human, and I've been sitting in this chair for 5 hours now. I need food, a stretch, my boyfriend." I pleaded right back.

"Oh come on, please Bella, no one else ever plays with me, well Jasper used to, but he isn't living here anymore. Please." He pouted. Literally pouted, jutted out lip and all.

"Fine Emmett, but let me at least go, and use the bathroom first." I bargained.

His pouty face from only seconds before, transformed into a huge dimpled grin. He was such a faker.

"Okay Bells, make it quick, you got five minutes or I'm starting with out you!" He ordered.

I rolled my eyes at him, not like it mattered if he started without me or not, he'd still win, even if he gave me the head start.

As I was exiting the bathroom, I was greeted by the pixie. I hadn't talked to either Alice or Edward, one on one since I got here, and she seemed to be taking it pretty hard. Unfortunately being near me, has made her visions of my future clear, and she was using it to her advantage to talk to me every time, I was alone. Its not like I didn't want to talk to her, its just, what the hell was I supposed to say exactly?

I had slowly started talking to everyone else, in one on one conversations. It was easier with them, it didn't hurt as much when they left. With Edward and Alice though, it was worse, and even though I didn't want to be, I was still angry.

"Alice." I sighed at the sad vampire in front of me.

"Bella, please talk to me, its been three days and you haven't spoken to me at all." she pleaded dramatically.

"That's just not true, Alice. I've talked to you several times. I talked to you just a few hours ago as a matter of fact." I replied.

I could see it coming, the infamous Alice whine.

"But Bella, that's not the same. You know what I mean. I want us to talk, just me and you. I think it would do us some good. Please Bella. Please. Please. Please." She begged jumping in place.

I sighed again, when I saw the look on her face change slightly, a happy gleam came to her eye. She saw the future change, as soon as I made my decision.

"You already know, I'm going to say yes. So why not just tell me where you want to have this talk, huh? Because I'm sure it isn't here, in a house full of sensitive hearing." I guessed.

"No, your right. Well go for a drive. How about right now?" She asked excitedly.

"No can do Alice. Me and Emmett where just in the middle of a game, I promised him I'd be back for. Not to mention I'm freaking starving. And besides I want to wait for Jasper to get back before I leave." I answered.

She zoned out for a minute, actively searching the future for something before she snapped back to the present, smiling a huge smile.

"Alright, well you have about 40 minutes until Jasper gets back, that'll give you the chance to play two more games with Emmett, and well go to diner, instead of just going on a drive." she informed, telling me everything she'd seen just a moment ago.

"Alright Alice, we'll leave in a hour then." I said with a tight smile, before walking passed her, and making me way to the game room.

"Took you long enough Bells, I thought I was going to have to go and throw Alice out of the window or something." Emmett stated, his serious look not matching the ridiculous words coming out of his mouth.

I laughed sitting back down in my chair.

Alice was right, of course. Jasper came in the game room with a glint in his eye that I'd never seen before, just as Emmett finished beating me in yet another round.

He swooped me up before sitting on the chair with me in his lap, and wasted no time capturing my lips in a searing kiss.

"I hate when you have to leave baby, but if that's how you're going to say hello every time, then maybe I won't mind so much anymore." I stated breathlessly.

He smile his lazy grin at me, kissing my nose and then forehead before responding. "What, can't I just be happy to see my girl?"

"Of course you can baby, I'd be worried if you weren't." I stated seriously. "How was your hunting trip anyway?" I asked noticing that his clothes looked exactly the same as they did when he and Carlisle left.

"I said we had to run out, I never said I was going hunting." He replied in a knowing tone, that instantly put me on edge.

"Well, where did ya'll go then?" I asked trying not to sound worried.

"Can't tell ya Darlin' it's a surprise." He replied smirking.

"What? A surprise for what, you know how much I hate surprises, Jasper." I shot back stubbornly.

"You didn't hate my last surprise so much, if my memory serves me correctly, which it does. And for your birthday, what else?" He asked in a voice that implied, I was a few slices short of a loaf of bread.

As soon as he said the surprise was for my birthday, images of what happened on my last birthday, with the Cullen's, flooded my mind.

"No Jasper, no parties. I don't want any surprises please." He must have seen the look on my face, along with the emotions he was reading from me because his smile quickly dropped.

"No Darlin'. Its just going to be me and you, just us. We've been staying here the last 3 nights, and I thought that maybe you'd want some just us time, just me and you." He rushed out.

I immediately calmed at his words. Then I felt like a fool at overreacting the way I had.

"I'm sorry I didn't meant to freak out, I just don't want to make a big deal over it is all." I said lamely. I could tell by the look on his face that he know I wasn't telling him the whole truth, but he didn't push me on it. Just another reason why I loved the man so much.

"Its okay baby." He replied kissing me chastely on the lips.

"Hey Emmett." I said in a normal voice knowing he'd hear me if he was in the house. He was in front of me in a instant, grinning like only Emmett could.

"What squirt, want a rematch?" He goaded.

"Emmett I'm older than you, dumb ass. And no, I was thinking that while me and tinker bell go out to dinner you and Jasper could play." I suggested.

"Hells yeah-" Emmett started.

"What? Why-?" Jasper started.

I held up my hand, stopping both of them from continuing before turning to Jasper.

"She's been asking me for days Jasper, I think it would be good for me and her if we talked. I think maybe you should too." I stated searching his face for any emotions, but he kept his face neutral.

"We don't have anything to talk about Bella, but if you think that talking to her will help things for you then go ahead, I only want you to be happy, you know that." I sighed at his answer. Understanding his reluctance at talking to Alice, I felt the same about talking to Edward.

Just then, there was a blur of white and black in front of me, before Alice came to a halt only a couple of feet from us.

"Come on Bella, I know your hungry." Alice said handing me my shoes, jacket and purse. I wanted to be angry that she went through my stuff, but I just couldn't find the energy to be annoyed, once an Alice, always an Alice, I guess.

I huffed a little before standing and taking my shoes and jacket from her. After they were on, I turn to face Jasper, who was looking at me with a concerned expression on his handsome face.

"You don't have to do this Bella, don't let her pressure you into talking before you are ready." Jasper said shooting Alice a barely contained glare.

She scowled in response.

"Jasper, really. You know, that I want to talk to her, its just something that needs to be done. We leave in a couple of days, and according to you, tomorrow I'll be spending the day with you so that doesn't leave much time." I responded gently.

"Fine." He sighed.

"I love you." I said leaning down to give him what I meant to be a chaste kiss, before he took my face in his hands deepening the kiss.

"I love you too, take care of yourself, my Angel." He replied once he released my face, chuckling a little at my dazed expression.

We were in Alice's car, on the way to dinner in less than two minutes. The twenty minute car ride was mostly quite, with only the music playing softly in the back ground.

I cocked an eyebrow at her in question, when she pulled into a little diner, by passing the fancier restaurants. She shrugged her small shoulders in response.

"Thought, you'd rather something low-key." Was her response.

I smiled, knowing that was her way of trying to make things right. I knew how hard it had to be for her not to take me to a place that required reservations. We didn't speak again until we were seated and our orders were taken.

"Alright Alice, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed with the fidgeting vampire sitting across from me.

"I don't know where to begin Bella, I mean I just want to say how sorry I am, but I know that's not good enough. I know nothing I can really say will be good enough." She said, sounding sad.

I sighed, studying the woman sitting across from me. I really was tired of holding on to all of this anger.

"Alice, listen. I forgive you alright. I'm not angry anymore, but I'm still hurt. I honestly don't know how long it'll take me to get over that." I replied earnestly.

She looked up at me hopefully. "But one day you will won't you, Bella? I miss you, I miss my sister."

I had to grit my teeth to stop myself from saying something mean in response. I knew she was just being honest.

"I know Alice, and I miss you too, I really do. I always have. But its just going to take time." I replied honestly.

"Bella can I say something, and you promise to not get upset with me. Its just something I need to say to you." She pleaded.

I nodded my head knowing that even as I agreed that I might not be able to keep my word.

"Its about Edward." She said hesitantly. When she saw I wasn't going to freak out she continued. "I need you to know Bella, that we would have never, ever, even considered being together, if we had known you were still alive Bella. I mean it was years after that vision, before we even considered the option. You have to know that, it would have never happened otherwise Bella, Edward would have gone back for you, of that I'm certain."

I took a deep breath a calm myself down, wishing I had my empath here right now. When would they get the point, this wasn't about me, not anymore.

"Alice, listen to me. Because I'm only going to say this once more. Alright?" I continued after I received a nod from her. "I was destroyed when Edward left me, but don't you get it? I didn't just lose him Alice, you were my best friend, my sister. I lost a whole family, Alice. But it was years ago, Alice, so no I'm not upset about you being with Edward. What I am upset about is the fact that you were with him for so long and neither of you saw fit to tell Jasper, did you two even consider how it would effect him to find out so long after the fact."

She sat there staring into her untouched coke and fries, seemingly lost in thought, before looking back up to me.

She sighed and heavy sigh, that seemed so out of place coming from Alice. "I know Bella. The only reason we didn't tell him, or allow the family to tell him is because we wanted to tell him face to face. Hearing you say it that way, and seeing how upset it made you the other day makes me realize that maybe that wasn't the best idea, but neither of us ever wanted to hurt him either, Bella. We both love Jazz, very much. Neither one of us would think twice about giving our own lives to protect him. You should know that." she explained fiercely.

"Thank you, Alice." I replied. Not sure what I was thanking her for. Thanking her for trying, thanking her for understanding, thanking her for caring about Jasper so much.

I ate the rest of my food in silence. Both of us lost in our own thoughts. The waitress bringing the bill for our food, broke us both out of our own worlds. I reached for the bill only to have it snatched away by the pixie.

"Alice, you were doing so good, don't start now." I warned jokingly.

She grinned at me. "Now, now, Bella. I'm getting the bill this time. Besides your birthday is tomorrow, you can consider this your present."

I smiled at her, happy that she really was trying. It had to be hard for, Alice to not buy me a present.

We were about half way home before I broke the silence.

"Is he happy?" I asked not having to clarify who I was talking about.

There was a slight pause before she answered me. "He is happy Bella, but he wasn't for a very, very long time. And even after we got together, I'd catch him lost in thought often. I think, knowing that you are alive is going to help him let you go completely. He was never able to do that before."

"I'm glad Alice, I hope you know that I'm telling you the truth when I say, I'm not upset you and him or together. You two were the most important people in my life for a long time, I'm not so selfish, as to hope you aren't happy." I answered back honestly.

There was a beat of silence before she broke it asking me basically the same question.

"Jasper is happy now Alice. But you don't know just how bad it was when I first found him. He was in so much pain, and I don't think he'll ever stop blaming himself for everything, but we are working on it." I answered her.

"I'm glad Bella, you have to know that's the truth. We were together for over 60 years. I'll always love him. That love has just changed now. I want you both to be happy. That's really important to me." she replied honestly.

"Thanks Alice, you too."

"I know it'll take time, but I look forward to the day we can be sisters again." she stated hopefully.

I smiled, a real smile at that.

"Me too Alice. Me too."

JPOV

Fuck. If this wasn't awkward I don't know what is. I was sitting in the game room with Emmett, Carlisle, and Edward. Bella and Alice still hadn't made it back yet, and I was fighting the urge to text her. Esme and Rose, were pouring over blue prints for thier next project. And I was stuck here in this room, suffocating on the awkward emotions.

I had yet to talk to Edward about, Bella and I's relationship since his outburst on our first night here. Honestly I was still pretty fucking pissed off that he thought he had any kind of right too dictate Bella's future.

He fucking left her, alone, in the fucking woods and didn't even stay long enough to make sure she made it home. He could have even stayed hidden, if that's what he was worried about.

He is pretty fucking lucky that his love for Alice, out weighs his remaining love for Bella or I'd fucking rip his shit apart, he is also lucky that for the better part of the last 60 years he has been my little brother. My moody, brooding, pain in the ass little brother, but that's what little brother's are right? A pain in the ass.

Then, there's the whole Alice thing, I mean really. WHAT. THE. FUCK. I wouldn't have been upset by it, if they would have just come out and told me. Okay that's a lie, I still would have been slightly pissed, but I would have gotten over it. Now, because they hid it away for so long, it just makes it look like they have something to hide. I wonder if there was something going on when, Alice and I were still together. They were always the closest, out of all of us.

"Do you really think that?" Edward asked breaking me out of my thoughts, and drawing everyone's attention to us.

"It just looks a bit suspect don't you think?" I shot back.

"Yes, I guess not telling you would make you think that, but its simply not true Jasper. Me and Alice didn't, become mated until a little over a year ago. You can feel my emotions, you know I'm telling the truth." He stated honestly.

And he was telling the truth, but that didn't mean, I wasn't still pissed off about all of the lying. Someone should have told me something sooner. That way it wouldn't have been such a kick in the balls when they just showed up, and started PDA'ing all over the fucking house.

"Well how do you think I feel seeing you and Bella making out. I can fucking hear you guys you know?" He responded to my thoughts in a disgusted yet pained voice.

"Yeah I know you can hear us, and you'll keep hearing us for as long as we are here, and small kisses are hardly making out. If it was up to me we'd be acting like we normally do, but even though she hasn't said it, I can tell she's being careful because she knows you and Alice can hear everything we do, and she doesn't want to hurt either of you, but that's just Bella." I answered.

"Its not like she cares about me anymore Jasper. Not that I can blame her." He said feeling sorry for himself.

"Enough with the pity party Edward, seriously if you honestly believe that, then you don't know Bella, at all. She may not be in love with you anymore but she still loves you, she considers you family. Family that she is still pissed off at, but family nonetheless, so stop being all broody before you end up pissing Alice off. It can't be good for a relationship if one of the people in it is pouting over their ex." I sighed.

"I'm not pouting over anyone." He hissed. "I'm just sorry that I ever hurt her, I need her forgiveness."

"And you'll get it, it'll just take a little while for her to give it too you, don't go fucking pushing her about the shit either, I was about to hand Alice her ass on a platter earlier, she has been following Bella around like fucking Mike Newton." I replied.

Everyone in the room chuckled at that, remembering the human boy who used to follow Bella around all the time.

"I wonder whatever happened to him?" Emmett asked with a chuckle.

"I don't know, but I can't count on both hands, how many times I pictured, seriously injuring that boy, he was such a pain in the ass." Edward chuckled.

"Yeah I remember a few times where I thought I was going to have to hold you back." Emmett laughed.

There was a brief pause, where everyone seemed to get lost in there own thoughts, or in Emmett's case, lost in his video game. Edward broke the silence first.

"Seriously, Jasper, do you think me and you will ever be brother's again." Edward asked obviously worried about my answer.

"No, maybe like distant cousin's." I joked. "We're already family Edward. You just pissed me off, that's what little brothers do."

He gave me a nod in thanks and that was that. We all broke off, Emmett playing some kind of fighting game, screaming into his head set. Me and Carlisle played best two out of three in Chess. Edward waiting to play the winner.

Edward was about two plays away from loosing when we all heard the car turn into the driveway. When the sound of a heartbeat I could recognize anywhere filled my ears, I couldn't help but grin. Looking over a noticed, Edward has the same grin on his face. Obviously missing Alice, or it better be Alice, I thought. He rolled his eyes, when he picked up on my last thought.

They rounded the corner together and I could tell from both of their emotions, that the talk went well. Bella, beamed one of her beautiful smiles at me, when she caught sight of me, then smiled even wider when she saw me and Edward together. I could feel her relief. I knew she was worried about ruining, Edward and my relationship, even if she wouldn't admit it.

She came straight to me, leaning in to kiss my lips briefly before pulling away.

"I missed you Darlin'." I said into her neck as I wrapped my arms around her bringing her into my lap. She giggled as I started tickling her.

"I missed you too baby." She replied.

Just then she looked around, seemingly just noticing everyone else in the room with us.

"Hey Carlisle, Emmett!" She nodded to them. Then turned to Edward giving him a small smile. "Hello, Edward."

The smile he sent her way was almost blinding and she chuckled at him.

"Hello, Bella. Did you have a nice dinner with Alice?" he asked obviously wanting to take advantage of her talking to him.

"Yeah, I'm just lucky Alice didn't decide to have dinner too." She joked. Everyone chuckled, Alice rolling her eyes.

"Edward, do you want to come for a hunt with me?" Alice asked. Clearly not wanting to hunt at all. I knew this, but I still appreciated them taking it else where, I might be okay with it, but I didn't want to have to hear it.

"Yeah, well see you guys in the morning." he nodded to us before they both disappeared out the side door.

Bella turned to me with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"What has got you feeling like that Darlin'?" I asked kissing her neck. I heard Carlisle leave the room in search of Esme no doubt, and Emmett was still to engrossed in his game to notice or care for that matter.

"Oh just thinking that its about time for bed, I'm getting tired, but I really need a shower." She replied trying to look innocent, when she was feeling anything but.

"Mmhh is that right?" I asked, enjoying the little gasp she gave me when I ran my tongue up the side of her neck.

"Yeah, and I was wondering if you'd come wash my back for me, cowboy?" She ask breathlessly.

We were in the shower, hot water beating down around our naked bodies, less than a two minutes later. She'd never have to ask me twice.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay guys, this chapter changes everything and I was really nervous about writing it, because I've never written anything like it before, so I hope its okay!

Once again, I don't have a Beta. So all mistakes or mine and I try to catch as many as I can but some will always slip through, and I'm sorry about those.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.

BPOV

I moaned, when I felt open mouthed kisses on my stomach. I wasn't sure if it was still asleep, or if this was part of the dream I was just having, either way I didn't want to open my eyes, just incase.

"Jasper." I let out breathlessly when I felt the kisses leave my stomach, and ghost up my inner thigh. The light streaming through the windows was red behind my closed eyes, and I knew this wasn't a dream.

"Yes Darlin'?" He asked, blowing his cold breath over my hot center. I moaned when I felt his tongue press against my clit. My response died on my lips when I felt him thrust a finger inside of me as his tongue continued working my clit.

I opened my eyes, not being able to resist the site of him between my thighs, working to bring me to release. His coal black eyes locked on mine, as his fingers sped up. My eyes slammed shut, when I felt a his lust and love slam into me quickly throwing me over the edge.

"Oh OH OH god JASPER." I shouted, cumming all over his fingers and tongue. He quickly licked up every drop I had to offer him before kissing his way up my body. Licking up my neck, he nibbled on my ear before whispering.

"Happy Birthday, Darlin'."

Moving my hand to his hair I tugged him toward my mouth, before crashing my lips to his. When I felt his hard length pressed against my inner thigh, I started moving my hand between us, intent on taking care of him, but his hand came around my own stopping my decent.

"No Bella, that was for you baby, its your birthday and I wanted you to have breakfast in bed, but I had to wake you up first, and I didn't think you'd mind the wake up call." He smirked, planting one last chaste kiss to my lips before moving toward the beside table, where a plate of food I hadn't noticed before was sitting.

I sat up against the headboard, not even bothering to cover myself with the blanket. I wasn't surprised to see scrambled eggs and toast on the plate, it was my favorite. I took the plate from him gratefully, smiling as I saw his eyes darken once more when he looked over my still naked form.

"That was the best wake up ever baby. I'm guessing the rest of the family is out of the house?" I asked taking my first bite of eggs.

"Yeah, they all went hunting last night. I went before they left so I wouldn't have to leave today. They'll be back soon though, so were going to have to get dressed because I'm sure Alice is going to bust through the door as soon as she gets back." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well you still need to tell me what my surprise is, you know? Its hard to dress for the day when I don't know what I'm dressing for." I pouted, finishing off my breakfast before reaching for the class of orange juice that was sitting on table.

"You can dress however you want Darlin' its your birthday. This surprise isn't some big flashy surprise I know that's not what you'd want, its just some time alone, me and you. Its more of a present to myself really." He said smirking at me.

"You are such a selfish man, Jasper." I joked.

Grateful that he had listened when I asked him not to go over bored, this birthday was going to be weird enough, being back with the Cullen's again.

"I can't help myself when it comes to you baby." He replied smirking at me.

We made quick work of showering and getting dressed. I threw on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a grey long sleeved, v-neck sweater, paired with black boots. I just finished drying my hair when Alice, came crashing through the bathroom door smiling at me.

"Ute ole, what do you want pixie?" I asked reluctantly, she just had that glint in her eye.

"The families all home and down stairs, we all wanted to wish you a happy birthday before you and Jasper took off." She replied bouncing on the heels of her feet.

I sighed at her, I really hope they weren't going to go back on their word.

"Bella, stop it its just the family, no party or anything. Stop being so moody and get your birthday girl ass down stairs, your man is waiting for you down there too." She said pointing toward the door.

"Fine, Alice. You sure are a pushy little thing you know." I replied back jokingly as we made our way down stairs, into the kitchen where ever one was sitting around the table. On the table was a small, but perfectly decorated birthday cake.

I laughed, at the sight of all of them sitting around the table wearing birthday hats, and matching smiles. As soon as I made my way to the front of the table, they all started singing happy birthday to me, it sounded like a choir of Angels.

I grinned at all of them before leaning over and blowing out the candles. Not needing to make a wish, the man, now standing at my side was all I'd ever need.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." Esme said coming around the table to hug me. Followed by Carlisle.

"Happy birthday Bells." Emmett said wrapping me up in one of his famous bear hugs. Rose nodded to me from behind him. I nodded back my thanks. She and I might not hate each other anymore but we sure weren't best friends.

I looked over noticing, that Edward was watching me with a small smile, when our eyes connected he gave me a small nod. "Happy birthday, Bella."

I quirk an eye brow at him before opening my arms. "What no birthday hug, y'all can give me all the hugs you guys want, they're free." I joked, trying out our new friendship.

He smiled a real smile, while making his way over to me. He wrapped me in a much smaller hug than what Emmett had just given me, but it was farmiler and comfortable anyway. He released me and I was nearly knocked off my feet by an over excited, Alice.

To anyone else it would have looked comical; Alice stood a good five inches shorter than I did. With her arms wrapped around me, her head tucked under my chin, I felt like I was hugging a child. I laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny, Darlin'?" Jasper said wrapping his arms around me as soon as Alice let go.

"Just thinking about how short Alice is that's all." I replied smiling at Alice, who was scowling at me.

"It's not my fault." She huffed.

Everyone laughed at her putout expression. Edward wrapped his arms around her giving her a small kiss. "You look perfect baby, don't let them bother you." He told her smirking.

She turned her scowl on him before replying. "What ever Edward Cullen, you were laughing too. You'll get yours baby don't worry."

He looked a little worried for a minute before he just rolled his eyes and hugged her to him a little tighter.

Reassuring her without words.

"Alright Bella, I think everyone else was afraid to tell you this, but we have something for you, its only one present and its not even wrapped." Carlisle said coming forward with a small blue bag.

I narrowed my eyes at the whole family, who were all just smiling back at me like I should be happy they didn't listen to my one request. "I asked you guys not to get me anything." I bitched.

"Yeah we know, but it's more for us than it is for you, so just take it Bella." Alice said trying to force the bag into my hand. When she saw I was making no move to take the bag she glared at me.

"Bella, really. It's more sentimental than anything else, and it would mean a lot to us if you'd take it. We had it made for you years ago, honestly." Esme said walking over to pick up the bag, which had landed on the floor when I didn't take it from Alice's pushy hands.

I took the bag reluctantly, never being able to refuse Esme anything. I looked to Jasper, to find him staring at me intently, seemingly waiting for my reaction to whatever the present was. They all had matching anxious expressions, them being nervous was making me nervous.

Quickly I untied the bow that was holding the bag closed, before reaching in and pulling out the blue Tiffany's box from inside. Inside of the box, nestled into the cotton was a necklace, with the Cullen crest on it. Anger and love battled inside of my so fiercely at that moment that I didn't know what to do. My eyes stung with tears, as my body stiffened. I smiled over at Jasper in thanks when I felt a large amount of calm enter my body.

"We didn't mean to upset you Bella, and you defiantly don't have to take the gift if you don't want it. We'd completely understand. But as you know every member of our family wears that symbol, and we'd really like you to wear it as well. We've messed up once by leaving you, we don't want to loose you again." Carlisle explained.

I looked up at all of the faces surrounding me. Before looking back at Jasper, he gave me a small encouraging smile, I returned his smile before turning back toward the family, who all looked way to nervous to be a bunch a vampires.

"Thank you guys. This really means a lot to me, I'd gladly accept this gift." I stated.

Immediately they all seemed to deflate a little, even Rosalie smiled at me, obviously happy with me, because I had mad the rest of her family so happy.

I'd take the gift, because the Cullen's would always be family, but once I was changed I'd be a Whitlock. They were my family now. I'd have to talk to Jasper about that tonight, along with a few other things I had been thinking about.

After I had eaten a piece of the amazing cake that apparently all of the girls had made, and Alice had decorated, I was somehow talked into playing a couple of games with Emmett. Surprisingly I won, but I had a sneaking suspicion that, that was my birthday present from him.

Jasper never left my side, but when I asked where Alice and Esme were, he told me they had an errand to run. I was suspicious but I let it go. It wasn't until after diner that Jasper asked me if I was ready to go. I was starting to think there had been no surprise at all. When he led me out to Emmett's truck instead of our rental car I quirked an eyebrow at him in question.

"We will need it where we are going." Was his only reply, finished off with a kiss, before he closed my door for me making his way into the drivers seat before I could even blink.

"So where are we going?" I asked hopefully. After about 20 minutes of driving. We seemed to be getting further and further away from town.

"Do you know the meaning of surprise baby?" He asked shooting me a playful grin.

"Fine, but could you at least tell me how much longer until we get there?" I asked. I was getting anxious, I really wanted to talk to him, but I wanted to be settled in first.

"Just a few more minutes, I promise." He replied squeezing my hand.

He was right of course. About five minutes later we pulled up to a small log cabin nestled away in the woods. It was absolutely adorable.

"Jasper, what is this place?" I asked while he got our over night bag out of the car.

"Just a small cabin the family built up here, sometimes when the couples just want some alone time they come up here, it doesn't have a TV or anything, it's just peaceful." He replied opening the door and gesturing me inside.

I gasped when I stepped inside, it really was beautiful. There were only a couple of rooms to it. A small bathroom, bedroom and living room. But the living room had tons of candles lit through out the room, and the fireplace was roaring. There was a make shift bed, made out of blankets and pillows on the floor in front of the fire place. And soft music playing in the back ground.

"Its beautiful Jasper, thank you so much for bringing me here, if I had known about this place, I think we would have stayed her every night." I joked.

"You really like it?" He asked nervously.

I looked over at him at the sound of his voice. I'd never heard him sound that meek before. I noticed for the first time, just how nervous he looked, he even seemed a bit fidgety, something I'd never noticed him do before.

"Of course I love it, but you could have brought me out in the woods in a tent for all I care Jasper, as long as I'm with you." I answered him honestly.

"Good. That's really good." He chuckled. Taking me into his arms. My arms seemed to automatically wrap themselves around his neck, as his lips connected with mine. He deepened the kiss immediately and by the time he pulled away, I was breathless and panting for him.

"I wanted to talk to you about a few things tonight, baby." I stated as soon as I caught my breath.

"Like what?" He murmured nipping at my jaw with his lips.

"Like how insanely in love I am with you." I replied as his lips ghosted the column of my neck.

"We don't need to talk about that baby, I can feel how much you love me, every second of everyday. I feel how much your loves for me grows with every passing day, and you know I'll love you forever." He replied locking eyes with me.

I smiled at his answer before continuing. "We need to talk about the preparations that need to be made before my change, because I'm ready to spend the rest of eternity with you Jasper."

He stood there, completely still for a few moments before he rewarded me with a bright smile. "Are you sure you are ready Darlin', I know how hard it will be to let go of your mom and your friends."

"Yes, but not as hard as it would be to have to give up you, besides I figure I can still look after them eventually after I have my bloodlust in control, I can come and watch over them, check on them from time to time." I had put a lot of thought into this, I wanted him to know how serious I was.

"Of course you can baby, and I'll be right beside you, to help if you need it. So when do you want to do it?" He asked.

"Soon. There isn't much for me to get in order really, I have a life insurance policy, that's going to cover the house and my car and bike or already paid for, so the rest of the money would go to my mom and Phil, I'd maybe like to resign from the company and recommend they replace me with Gina, she's always done such great work for me, but other than saying goodbye to my mom, there isn't really anything I need to do." I answered.

"You just let me know when you are ready Darlin' and I'll be ready too." He replied kissing me once again.

"There is just one more thing I'd like to talk to you about." I stated looking him in the eyes so he'd know how serious I was being. "Earlier when I accepted the necklace for the Cullen's with their crest on it, I did it because they will always be family to me, I will always love them, but I want to be a Whitlock, Jasper. You are my family now."

Instead of replying he crashed me to him, holding me tightly to him. This, here in his arms was home. There was no place I'd ever need to be besides here, nothing I'd ever want more.

With new resolve, I stepped out of his arms, peeling my shirt off letting it drop to the floor, before reaching and unclasping my bra letting it fall on the floor next to my discarded shirt.

His eyes widened at the sight in front of him, then he was in front of me holding my face in his very capable hands. "What are you doing Isabella?"

"That was the last thing I wanted to talk to you about." I stated while bringing my hands to cover his, that were still holding my face. "I want you Jasper, all of you, and I want you to have all of me. I'm already yours Jasper and I will be forever, so take what's yours."

"I'm yours too you know, I always will be." He replied.

"I know, and I want you, so much." I replied honestly.

He didn't respond. Just brought my face to his planting a soft kiss on my lips, before releasing my face. I kicked off my boots intending on removing my pants too before his hands paused mine.

"I'll get those Darlin'." He murmured removing my hands and replacing them with his own.

He opened my pants before taking me in his arms and lying me down on the soft bedding, in front of the fireplace. He worked my pants and underwear off of my legs before taking my right leg in his hand. He trailed kisses up my leg, planting a kiss on my throbbing clit before nipping at my hipbone. He kissed up my body until he reached my lips where he left a searing kiss that I could fill in the pit of my stomach.

My hips bucked up into him, coming in contact with his very large denim covered erection.

"You have to many clothes on Jasper." I mumbled into his mouth. He was off of me and back with his clothes removed before I even had time to miss the feel of him.

"Is that better Darlin'?" He asked into my neck where he was planting open mouthed kisses.

I moaned and brought my hands to his hair when I felt him take my nipple in his mouth. His finger ghosted down the curves of my body before making it too the place I needed them most.

"Jasper." I breathed when I felt him enter his first finger in me. He pumped me a few times. "More.'' I pleaded feeling the heat rush through my body.

He complied inserting a second finger. I grinded my core in to his hand, meeting his fingers thrust for thrust, not being able to control my action when he played my body like only he could. He swallowed my moan, when his thumb pressed against my throbbing clit, and when he twisted his fingers to brush my g-spot with every push I knew I'd be cumming quickly.

"Let go baby, let me taste you." Jasper demanded taking my nipple into his mouth, while pumping me harder and deeper than before.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." I chanted as I felt my orgasm approaching. "Jasper!" I shouted as I felt myself climax all over his fingers, which he quickly replaced with his mouth, tasting me.

"Fuck, Bella you taste so good." He all but growled out, locking his dark eyes with mine. I felt myself get even more wet when I noticed the predatory gleam in his eye.

"Make love to me Jasper, make me yours." I said crashing my lips back to his, swallowing the growls that escaped his chest.

"Are you sure Darlin'?" He asked with hooded, lust filled eyes.

"Never been more sure, I want you baby." I replied honestly.

I felt him place himself at my entrance, I gasped out when his hard cock slide up my folds brushing against my sensitive clit.

"I'm going to use my power to take away as much of the pain as I can, and the coldness of my body should help too, but it might still hurt a little, and I'm sorry for that. I never want to hurt you baby." He said sounding afraid.

"I know that Jasper, its to be expected. I love you." I told him trying to calm the storm I saw raging in his eyes. All of his instincts telling him to claim me and protect me, were battling inside of him.

"I love you Bella, always." He side pushing into me a little. He stopped once he hit my barrier. "Take a deep breath baby."

I inhaled a shaky breath as he pushed himself all the way into me. I was surprised to notice that I felt almost no pain at all. Just completely full.

"Are you okay angel?" Jasper asked looking worried.

"Yes, baby it really doesn't hurt thanks to you." I replied honestly.

I felt him start thrust in and out of me slowly. It wasn't long before the pleasure starting building.

"Fuck, so tight and hot." Jasper groaned into my mouth as his thrusts pick up speed.

"God that feels good." I breathed moving my hips to meet his thrusts. "Faster Jasper."

"I don't want to hurt you." He said through gritted teeth, his body trembling with the effort of holding back.

"You won't, and if you do I promise I'll tell you." I vowed.

Jasper pulled all the way back then thrust into me hard with a growl.

"Fuck yes, like that." I groaned, urging him on.

My eyes locked with his, and I saw relief in them when he realized he hadn't hurt me.

"You feel so fucking good, Bella." He ground out.

I could feel my orgasm approaching as he sped his thrust up, he reached between us rubbing my clit at a furious pace while thrusting into me even faster.

"Fuck yes, I'm going to cum, don't stop." I pleaded. This only make him pick up the temp of his hard thrusts.

"Cum for me Bella." The sound of his voice had me diving head first into the strongest climax I had ever felt. I felt myself clench around him several more times has he thrust one final time inside of me, before stilling his movements.

I opened my eyes not wanting to miss the sight of him coming undone. His lips were parted, but his dark feral eyes were locked with mine. He released inside of me with an animalistic growl shuddering above me, making me cum again when I felt him loose control of his power and I was overwhelmed with his lust and love for me.

"Oh I love you so much." He said rolling off of me before pulling me into his side, both of us panting trying to catch our breath.

"I love you too, Jasper." I said planting a kiss on his chest right over his unbeating heart.

He looked down at me, his eyes taking full inventory of my body. His dark eyes had return to the beautiful honey'd color I'd fallen in love with.

"You aren't hurt anywhere are you Darlin'?" He asked, fussing over me for no reason.

"No baby, I'll probably be a little sore tomorrow, but that's just normal you know." I replied leaning up to kiss his jaw.

Seemingly satisfied with my answer he nodded.

"You kind of lost control over your power there at the end." I grinned at him.

"Sorry about that, I've never lost control of my power before, but you just over whelmed me so much." He replied looking a little worried.

I giggled at the worried expression on his face. "Jasper if that's what happens when you lose control of your powers, them please feel free to lose it anytime you want." I said smiling at him.

"You are a little minx, miss swan." He replied chuckling at me.

"I know you must be getting tired. Do you want to move to the bed?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No, I'm happy here, by the fire." I replied not wanting to leave our little spot just yet, even though I was feeling sleepy.

We laid in silence for awhile both lost in our own thoughts. Absentmindedly tracing patterns' on each others bodies.

"Did you really mean what you said earlier?" He asked.

I tipped my head up to look into his eyes before responding. "I meant everything, I've ever said to you Jasper, so you're going to have to be a little more specific than that."

He smiled his lazy grin at me before replying, god he looked so perfect in the light from the fireplace. "The part about you wanting to be a Whitlock?" He asked.

"Of course I meant it. You have all become a family to me that I didn't even know I needed, Jasper. I love you all so much. And besides that's your human last name, it would mean so much more to me than Cullen or Hale. Why are you asking?" I wondered.

"Do you want your present now, the one I told you about?" He asked avoiding answering my question, but I let it go for now.

"Of course baby, as long as it really didn't cost you anything." I answered stubbornly.

He chuckled at me before releasing me to reach over for our bags that had been discarded near the door. I sat up wrapping the blanket around me as the chill in the room hit my skin. He made his way back over to me looking intense.

"I needed to know if you were serious about taking my last name or not because I have something very important to ask you." He stated locking eyes with me.

"You can ask me anything, you know that baby." I said trying to soothe some of the worry I saw in his eyes away.

He smiled at me before coming closer to me, sitting directly in front of me he brought his legs around my waist pulling me into him.

"I know that, we haven't been together that long, and that to most people this would probably sound completely crazy and rushed, but we aren't most people, Bella. I already know that I couldn't survive a day with out, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire existence, and that will never change. And if you give me the chance, I'll love you with everything I have, everyday for the rest of our lives together." he said his eyes never leaving mine.

I heard a little pop sound before I felt him reaching for my hand placing my surprise in it. Looking down I saw a small velvet box, with a beautiful antique engagement ring inside. I gasped when I realized what he was doing. My tear filled eyes snapped to his in surprise, suddenly understanding why he had seemed nervous most of the afternoon.

"Will you do me the honor of being my wife Darlin'?" He asked shyly.

I gaped at him for a few moments in complete and utter shock that this man, this perfect man, wanted to marry me. I quickly recovered myself throwing myself into his arms.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" I chanted clinging to him with tear streaked checks. Releasing him, I beamed at his shocked face.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll marry you Jasper!" I replied happily.

His face broke out in the biggest smile I'd ever seen on him before. He quickly took the ring from the box sliding it on to my left ring finger before kissing it and then kissing me.

"That was my grandmothers ring, I never met anyone else that I thought deserved to wear it, until you." He remarked. Explaining the importance of the ring that now represented our future together. "But now its right where it needs to be."

"And it will be forever." I replied pressing my lips to his.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to everyone for their continued support of my story, it means so much to me!

Once again, I don't have a Beta. So all mistakes or mine and I try to catch as many as I can but some will always slip through, and I'm sorry about those.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.

JPOV

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as I watched my angel sleep, she had made me the happiest I'd ever been last night. It was her birthday, yet she'd given me so many gifts. First giving her self to me and then agreeing to wear my ring, agreeing to marry me, to be mine for eternity. I owed everything to the beautiful woman in my arms, she had saved my life. Given me a purpose to go on when there was none. She reached through the darkness and pulled me out when there was no light to be seen. She truly was my angel.

The light streaking through the windows, illuminated her face. Casting around her like a halo. She was so beautiful. I smiled when I saw the dim light from the rising run reflecting off of the ring that would decorate her finger forever.

I tucked a few strands of her dark hair behind her ear, before leaning down to press my lips to hers. I smiled when she sighed at the contact. I wanted her so badly, but I knew she'd be sore this morning. Just thinking back to the memories of being inside of her wet heat, had me hard.

"Jasper." She mumbled, still half asleep.

"Its time to wake up Darlin'." I said planting small kisses all over her beautiful face.

"Don't wanna." She muttered. I laughed at the cute look of annoyance on her face.

"Alright then, I was going to ask you to join me in the shower but if you don't want too I understand." I taunted.

She opened one eye, peering at me through the curtain of hair that had once again fallen in her face.

"You don't play fair." She grumbled.

"Never said I would." I replied smiling at her.

She winced a little when she rolled on her back to stretch, and I could feel her slight discomfort through her emotions.

"Are you okay Darlin'?" I worried.

She looked over at me, her huge chocolate eyes full of love, when they connected with my own. "I'm fine baby, I'm really not as sore as I thought I'd be, you really didn't hurt me last night."

I was going to argue back, until her eyes starting traveling down my body, the same eyes brown eyes that were just filled with so much love, were now darkened with lust.

"See something you like Darlin'?" I smirked.

Her eyes snapped back to mine. "As a matter a fact I do, how about that shower Mr. Whitlock?"

She squealed in surprise, when I picked her up and had her deposited in the bathroom before she could finish the question. Reaching over I adjusted the water before plugging the tub to keep the water in.

"I thought you wanted to take a shower?" She asked from her perch on the counter.

"Well we wouldn't want this huge tub to go to waste, besides, soaking in the hot water will help relax your sore muscles." I responded taking in her perfect naked form.

"Mmmh. You really are the perfect man. I don't know how I got so lucky Jasper." I could feel her love for me with every word she spoke.

Stepping up to her before scooping her in my arms bridal style. "I'm the lucky one soon to be wife."

She beamed at me, as I deposited her into the warm water before climbing in behind her. She scooted forward making room for me as I climbed in positioning her between my legs, I couldn't even find it in me, to feel bad about the fact that she could feel my erection against her back, as she reclined into my chest.

"This does feel really good, thank you Jasper, you always know just what to do to make me feel good." She said in a voice I'm sure she didn't mean to sound seductive.

I just hummed my response into her hair, reaching over to grab the body wash and sponge off the edge of the tub, I soaped up the sponge before gently washing her body.

I tried to ignore how the bubbles slide down the soft skin of her breast, she moaned as I circled her nipple with the sponge, I smiled into the skin of her neck when I saw it harden and I felt her lust building.

"Jazz." She breathed, her hands tightening their grip on my thighs.

"Yes baby?" I murmured against the skin of her shoulder, while laying kissing there.

"I want you." She moaned as my fingers ghosted up her inner thigh.

"How sore are you?" I asked concerned. I had no problem giving her release without us having sex.

"I'm not sore." She panted as my fingers skimmed over her clit.

"Liar." I smiled into her hair when I felt her frustration.

"Okay fine, I'm a little sore, but between you and this warmth from the water, I feel fine." She rushed.

"Stop teasing me." She whined.

Always ready to please my girl, I shifted my hand entering one and then two fingers inside of her insanely hot, and tight core.

"Fuck, that feels good." She panted her hands coming up to play with her breast. Fuck, I was a lucky man. "Jasper I want you inside of me."

"Are you sure that you're ready for that so soon?" I worried. I didn't feel any discomfort from her only pleasure, but my fingers were nothing compared to my dick.

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to cum on your cock baby, not your fingers." That was all I needed to hear.

Picking her up so she could be positioned on top of my lap, her legs over lapping my own, her back pressed against my chest, I ran my hard length against her wet folds making sure to brush her clit with ever thrust, thoroughly enjoying the moans coming from her.

"Jasper, I said stop teasing me, I need to feel you inside of me." She panted gripping my forearms.

"I'll always give you whatever you need Darlin'." I breathed in her ear as I slowly entered her.

And holy fucking shit, she was even more tight like this. The heat from the water surrounding us was nothing compared to the heat coming from her hot core.

"Fuck." She moaned rocking on top of me. My hands went to her hips steadying her as the water sloshed around us.

"How do you want it baby?" I grunted in an effort to remain still while her body adjusted to me.

"I'll show you." Was all she replied as she proceeded to straddle my lap backwards bringing her hands down on my thighs for leverage, as she began to move.

"Fuck." I groaned looking down at her perfect ass bobbing in and out of the water with her movements. And unexpected growl left my chest at the sight.

Seemingly encouraged by the sounded she speed up her movements leaning slightly further away from me. And fuck with the new angle I was deeper inside of her than I had ever been before.

"Oh god yes." I moaned as I brought my hand around to rub her clit as she continued to ride me, I could feel her walls flutter slightly around me and I knew it wouldn't be long before she came.

"You feel so good wrapped around my cock baby." I grunted, bringing her down harder on me while rubbing her clit. "Cum on my dick, Bella. I need to feel you cum all over me."

Just then she leg out a loud moan before her orgasm took over her, shuttering above me, she came harder than she ever had before.

"OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD." She chanted, to overcome with pleasure to keep up her previous rhythm.

Grabbing her around the waist, I pulled her back into me, taking over. Thrusting inside of her, one hand tweaking her harden nipple, while the other was working her sensitive clit. I needed her to cum again.

"Oh god, yes that feels so good, harder Jasper, fuck me harder." So I did. Water splashed over the edges of the tub as my thrust became harder and faster. "JASPER!" She shouted as her second orgasm ripped through her body.

"Fuck." I groaned as her body milked mine for all I had. I stilled panting into her neck as I emptied inside of her.

We both slumped back, trying to regulate our breathing. We sat there for a little while longer before I noticed the temperature of the water.

"Come on beautiful, we need to get out of the water, its getting cold and I don't want you to get sick." I told her as I stood up taking her with me. Making sure to deposit her back on the counter so she wouldn't trip in all of the water we'd managed to get on the floor.

I grabbed a towel patting her dry, before wrapping it around her, Before scooping her back up and bringing her to the living room where the fire place was still going. I deposited her on the makeshift bed, made out of blankets before grabbing us each a change of clothes from our over night bag.

"I love you." She murmured against my chest after we had both gotten dressed. We were currently sitting on the sofa, both not wanting to leave, but knowing it was time to go.

"I love you too Bella, but we only have one day left, and as much as I wish I could spend it here with you alone, I know you'd hate it if you didn't get to spend more time with the family before we left." I answered reluctantly.

"I know, I know, but we have to come back here again, I mean this is officially our spot." She pouted.

I smiled down at her, before leaning down to kiss her delicious pout right off of her mouth. "Trust me, we will come back here baby. I promise." I told her truthfully.

The drive home seemed to take less time than the drive there did. We sat in contented silence for the most part. Just happy to be together.

The whole family was waiting for us when we got back to the house. I rolled my eyes and Bella giggled at there eager expressions.

"Hey guys." Bella greeted getting out of the car. They all come forward to welcome us back.

"OH MY GOD, BELLA WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR HAND!" Alice shrieked, as only Alice could.

Bella looked at her like she was crazy for a minute before playfully tucking her hands into her pockets. "They're called fingers Alice. Almost everyone's got them."

"Oh no, don't you start that with me Bella Marie. I saw that ring, your engaged!" The pixie screamed running up to Bella for a huge hug.

Bella having no choice but to remove her hand from her pocket to steady the crazy girl, who had just attacked her, showed everyone the ring.

I could feel a little anger and jealousy coming from Edward, but mostly all I felt was happiness coming from the Cullen's, even Edward. Every one took turns hugging us again in congratulations this time.

"I'm so happy for you Bella, you are really going to be a Cullen now." Esme gushed, bringing Bella in for hug number 123929.

I saw Bella stiffen for a moment before relaxing again. "Actually, I'm going to be a Whitlock, I'm going to take Jasper's name."

"Oh." Esme said sounding a little sad. Bella being Bella noticed wrapping Esme in another reassuring hug.

"I'll always be a Cullen Esme, always you know that. But I want me and Jasper to have something just our own." She assured.

I felt everyone's understanding. Good, because it didn't matter if they liked it or not, she was going to be Mrs. Whitlock.

"Oh I have so much to plan-" Alice started before being interrupted.

"Shut it Pixie. Its my wedding and I'm going to do it my way. Very small, only my closest family and friends will be there, and my dress won't be some big ugly frock, something simple, like me." Bella informed.

"I can do small Bella." Alice pouted.

"I've seen your definition of small Alice, and that's still to much for me." My girl replied.

"Fine then what do you want?" Alice huffed out annoyed.

"I just told you Alice, something simple. I was thinking maybe something more Jasper's taste." She said looking over at me with a sweet smile. "Maybe he can wear his civil war uniform and I can get a dress made to go with it."

I think I feel in love with her more in that moment.

"That's so outdated though Bella." Alice pouted, I could feel how stupid she thought the idea was. That was what I had wanted when we were married, at least once out of the 4 times, but she never allowed it.

"So, its not your wedding, and you just made my point. We wouldn't be able to agree on anything." Bella pointed out.

Alice went to argue her point again, but surprisingly Rose cut her off this go round.

"Alice shut it, judging by the look on Jasper's face, that idea makes him bat-shit happy, and that's all that matters here." She said giving me and Bella both warm smiles.

"Fine." Alice pouted turning into Edwards side.

He smiled indulgently at her, tucking her into his side. I knew she was disappointed in not being able to plan the wedding but the jealousy I felt from her, told me that she was more jealous that Bella was engaged before her.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me, when he picked up on my thoughts. I shrugged, to happy to care if he was offended. Bella came over molding her body into my side, standing on her tip toes to plant a sweet kiss on my lips.

We were leaving tomorrow afternoon for the airport and Alice and I had still not really talked to each other. I knew it was important for us to get passed our crap, I didn't want Bella to feel unnecessary guilt over ruining a relationship, that she played no part in ending. I knew I'd need to talk to her soon.

We were all hanging out in the game room later that night when Bella's stomach grumbled.

"Want me to make something for you to eat, sweetheart?" Esme offered before I got the chance.

"Nah, actually I think I'm going to go up to that little store in town, I'm going to need some serious caffeine in the morning." She answered. Stopping me when I went to stand up to go with her. "Stay baby, I won't be long its just a few miles up the road, I'll be back before you have time to miss me."

"Not possible woman." I replied taking her in my arms for a kiss.

"I'll be back in half an hour Jazz." She said hoping on her tippy toes to give me another chaste kiss.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" I asked, not wanting to be apart from my beautiful finance even if just for half an hour.

"Spend time with the family, we have all the time in the world once we get home." She answered kissing me on the check, before grabbing her stuff and heading out of the door.

"Hey Alice, you want to go for a run?" I asked, wanting to get this over with while Bella was gone anyway.

"Sure Jasper." She answered giving Edward a kiss goodbye, before following me out of the back door.

We had been running for about five minutes, long enough to be out of the family's hearing range, and Edwards mind reading range.

"I figured we'd get this over with while Bella was gone anyway." I answered her unasked question.

"I wish there was something I could say that would be enough Jasper but there just isn't." She responded remorsefully.

"Alice I know your sorry, I can feel that, and I'm not angry that you and Edward have found the kind of love together, that you and I never could. I am however pissed that you'd keep in from me for so long." I told her.

"I know, I was just scared Jasper." Her feelings reflected her honesty in what she was saying.

"I would have understood Alice." I told her truthfully. "And like I said I'm not angry with you or Edward for being together, I just think it's shit that you both avoided me for so long. I spent a lot of years thinking that you had every right to hate me, and I just don't know what to do with that."

"I know Jasper, but you have to believe that I was going to tell you, I just wanted to do it face to face, that's not something you can do over the phone." She replied honestly, but still not seeing the point.

"Yes I know Alice, but ya'll were together almost a year, you don't think you could have come down to visit in that time, let me off of the hook. I thought you hated me." I said through gritted teeth, annoyed with the way she viewed things sometimes.

"I didn't know you felt that way. We were out of each other's life's so long that I couldn't get a good read on your future, by the time me and Edward became a couple I couldn't see your future at all. And to be honest, I fooled myself into hating you, just to have someone to blame. It was Edward who saved me from that, his love saved me from all of the hate and pain." Her eyes were begging for me to understand.

"I get it Alice, and like I said I'm not mad, I'm just ready to move on from it, it hurts Bella to see us not getting along, even if she doesn't admit it." I reminded her.

"I still don't get why I didn't see the engagement, there are still huge black spots your futures." She said more talking to herself than me.

"I don't know Alice, maybe its just because we've all been apart for so long." I guessed.

"Maybe." She agreed half-heartedly.

"I love you Jazz. We spent sixty years together, even when I was blinded by my own feeling toward you, I still loved and cared about you." She said honestly.

"I know Alice. I love you too, even if it's a different love now." I told her sincerely, giving her a small hug.

My phone cut off her reply. Reaching into my pocket, glancing at the screen I saw Peter's name flash.

"Hey fucker I got good-" I answered, excited to tell him the news.

"Jasper you have to find Bella now, I don't know what's wrong with her, but I can feel it, she's in trouble. You have to go now, she doesn't have much time." He rushed.

"Where the fuck is she, what happened?" I demanded already running in the direction of the road that led to the only small store in town.

"I don't fucking know Jasper, its just a feeling not-" But I caught him off snapping my phone shut picking up speed. I could hear Alice behind me calling the family to met us.

Fuck why'd we have to run so far away from the main road.

"Jasper, just up there." Alice pointed unnecessarily. I could smell the blood, before I saw the car. It was wrapped around a large tree. There was so much blood.

I could feel the panic trying to seize my body. The sound of her weak heartbeat was the only thing that keep me moving. Reaching the car I ripped the door off and stumbled back at the site that greeted my eyes.

She was hunched over the steering wheel, blood dripping from her head. Her left arm obviously broken. Her shoulder was hanging out of its socket. Looking more pale than I had ever seen her.

I gathered her in my arms laying her on the cold ground just as the rest of the family arrived. I growled at Carlisle as he tried to come near her.

"I need to check her over Jasper, she has lost a lot of blood." He told me breaking through my anguish.

"Please, help her." I croaked, moving out of his way but not being able to let go of her hand, her body was colder than I had ever felt it before, she was losing so much blood.

"I'll do everything I can, son." He told me while checking her over. The rest of the family stood behind me, through my own pain, I could feel their collective fear and pain.

"Jasper." I heard my angel whisper. My eyes snapped from the work Carlisle was doing to her face. Her eyes were half opened, her physical pain was evident on her beautiful face.

"Oh god Bella, its okay Angel, its going to be okay, Carlisle is here, he is going to make it all better." I promised, empty fucking promises.

"Don't lie to me Jasper. Carlisle can't save me now. I can feel it." She whispered.

"She's right Jasper, there's only one option now, she has lost to much blood, and with out the venom to heal her she'll never walk again." Carlisle said in a voice to low for Bella to hear.

"I love you Bella, I can make it all better, if that's what you want?" I told her, never wanting to take her choice from her.

"I want you forever Jasper, I don't want to leave you." She whispered so low I almost couldn't hear her.

"Forever Bella, forever." I told her as she started to fade her eyes fluttering shut.

"Jasper, I can change her if you want." I hissed at Carlisle crouching over Bella in a protective stance, ready to rip apart anyone who even tried.

"Jasper calm down, if she's going to be turned, it has to be now son, there is no time left." He told me in a calm yet firm voice.

I leaned over her placing a kiss on her once warm lips, that were now almost as cold as mine before bring my mouth to her neck, laying a kiss over her artery before biting down pushing in as much of my venom as possible. I then moved on to bite both of her wrists and ankles before scooping her up in my arms and bringing her back to the house, not stopping until I had her laying in our room. I didn't breath until I heard her heart beat pick up speed.

PPOV

Shit, why do some of my fucking feelings come days in advance but some only come minutes before. And where the fuck was Charlotte?

"CHARLOTTE!" I Bellowed into the forest, tracking her freshest trail. I could hear her now making her way to me.

"Damn Peter, what the hells wrong?" She asked taking in the look on my face.

"We have to go its Bella, we have to make it to the Cullen's." I told her hurriedly.

"What, what the fuck happened Peter?" She demanded, following me back to the cabin.

"I don't know Charlotte, I just got a horrible feeling that something was wrong with her, that she was hurt. I called Jasper, I don't even fucking know if he got to her in time." I told her while throwing some clothes in a bag.

"Oh god." She sobbed, following my led.

"All I know is that either way, we have to get there, if she doesn't make it, I don't think he will either." I told her honestly, grabbing my keys and heading for my truck.

She didn't reply as she scooted close to me in the truck, I wrapped my arm around her pulling her tightly into my side, burying my nose in her hair, I took in her scent. Thanking god for her, as pain ripped through my body at the thought of loosing her.

Another wave of pain surged through me at the thought of loosing my little sister, followed by guilt knowing my pain would be nothing compared to Jasper's if he was too late.


	16. Chapter 16

First of all I'd just like to apologize for not being able to respond to very many reviews for the last chapter, the internet at my house as been down for the last few days, and I figured ya'll would rather an update over a reply. But I need ya'll to know that your support for my story still means so much to me! Thank you all so much for all of the kinds words ya'll are sending my way!

Also the reason for it being a week in between updates is because I take online classes, and I had a few final exams I had to take. My next set of classes won't start for a few days and I'm hoping to have another chapter out by then. My updates might be a little slower until I can get in a rhythm with my new classes, but I will be updating at least once a week, twice if I have anything to say about it. Once again I'm sorry for the delay.

I don't own anything twilight related, I'm just playing with the characters a little.

BPOV

I've been a klutz pretty much my whole life, so I've become pretty accustomed to pain, but no matter how high my threshold for pain was, nothing would have prepared me for this.

I was literally burning from the inside out. I was told how painful the transformation was, I was warned of the burning. I was told of the incomprehensible pain of your bones lengthening, then hardening, how it felt when your skin started to marbalize.

The painful experience was one of the big reasons Edward had never wanted me to become a vampire. I had thought at the time that he was just being difficult and over protective, I mean come on we all know that he has the tendency of over reacting. So how was I to know that it would actually be worse than he said, no words used could have readied me for this.

At first the pain was to unbearable to focus on anything, but how much I wanted to die. I couldn't remember anything, all of my thoughts were plagued by pain. But as time passed my brain started to become less fogged. And I could make out screams, wails of pain that I quickly realized were coming from me. They were course from what I could only assume were hours of pain filled screams.

I focused then on everything that was surrounding me. I could hear the air shifting around me, could feel the slightly cool hands that were griping my own, I could hear steady breathing coming from different parts of the room.

"Why don't you think my power isn't working on her Carlisle, I'm trying to absorb the pain but its not working." A voice I recognized asked, the strain in his voice evident.

"I don't know son, perhaps its her shield, Edward could never hear her, maybe its just becoming stronger as her change progresses." Carlisle answered.

A rush of memories came back to me at the sounds of their voices, slamming into me all at once, Jasper being in the majority of them. His handsome face flashed through my mind. Images of us merged together, or bodies tangled with each other. His beautiful onyx eyes staring at me with so much love it was overwhelming.

I used these thoughts to calm myself down. I snapped my jaw shut to keep in the screams, I knew they would do no good anyway. There was nothing that would take this pain way from me, and the thought of causing Jasper more strain by hearing them, was more than enough reason for me to get control over myself.

I focused then, on the breathing coming from right beside me, the body attached to the hands that were holding my own hand. I knew it had to be Jasper's breath that was tickling my skin. I set my breathing to match his, and focused on cataloging all of the my memories so I wouldn't forget them.

As soon as my screams stopped I could feel the room shift, several other people entering.

"Bella, angel can you hear me?" Jasper pleaded.

I wanted so badly to answer him but I knew I couldn't unlock my jaw without my tortured sobs escaping my throat.

"Carlisle, what's happening?" He demanded.

"I don't know son, I've never seen anyone be able to do this before." He replied, awe evident in his tone.

"Bella, baby if you can hear me, please answer. Please I love you Bella. I'm so sorry for being so selfish, I just couldn't let you die, please don't hate me. I love you so much." Jasper sobbed next to me.

I couldn't stand to hear the breaking in his voice, so I thought about him and how much he meant to me, I thought about an eternity at his side, about how happy I was when he asked me to be his wife, I thought of how loving and gentle he was with me when we made love. I focused on all of the good feelings I had for him and tried to send them to him, squeezing his hand at the same time. Trying to let him know that I heard him.

"I felt that Bella, I love you too so much." Jasper said pressing his cool lips onto my forehead.

"What was it Jasper, what did you feel?" Another voice asked.

"I hadn't been able to feel her emotions for the past two days, but just know I felt her feelings for me right before she cut them off again, she squeezed my hand as well." He answered.

"So you can't feel her anymore?" Another voiced asked.

"No, I felt massive amounts of love and gratitude and then nothing, right before she squeezed my hand. She can hear us, I know she can." He answered.

"Jesus, she is so strong. I've never known another to be able to hold in the screams." A voice I now recognized as Peter stated.

I blocked out the rest of their conversation, focusing on the memories that were running through my now, more roomy mind. Memories of my dad, my childhood in Phoenix with my mom, summers spent out on in old boat with my dad, Billy and Jake. Thoughts of my decision to move back in with my dad, meeting Edward, and then the rest of the Cullen's.

I thought of all of the amazing memories from the summer spent with them. Remembered my horrendous 18th birthday, and the horrible months afterward. Remembered the pain in Jacob's voice when he told me my father didn't make it, remembered my decision to move closer to my mother and finally my first meeting with Peter.

I remembered how it had felt to be wrapped in Jasper's arms that first time I saw him again at the Whitlock house. Maybe I had loved him since day one.

I forced my mind to replay every memory of my past, so that I wouldn't forget them in my new life.

I ran over the memories hundreds of times making sure I had each one just right. I had heard stories about how human memories faded, and I just couldn't allow that to happen.

"She's been burning for six days Carlisle, what is happening. I've never seen anyone change for more than three." Jasper's voice broke my musing.

Everyone had been relatively quite after I had reassured Jasper. My senses had become even sharper. I could hear everything, Emmett playing video games down stairs, Edward admonishing Alice for worrying about my post-change wardrobe, I could hear them all breathing, shifting.

They came into check on me several times everyday. Jasper being the only one who never left my side. I couldn't believe it had been only three days since I had communicated with Jasper, it felt like an eternity of pain.

"I wish I knew Jasper, I've done some research but I couldn't find anything that would indicate why her change has taken so long." Carlisle answered.

"What if I did it wrong, what if she's not going to be okay?" Jasper pleaded.

"You did everything you could man, and look at her, its obviously almost over, then you will have all of eternity with her." Peter cut in.

They were right. Now that I stopped my memory catalog long enough to concentrate on the pain, I had been working so hard to block out, I could feel that the pain in my fingers and toes were all but gone. Receding up into my legs and arms where it too then disappeared. The pain all started to recede and seemingly locate it self with in my chest, where my heart beat hammered against my rib cage.

I couldn't stop the loud gasp that left my lips as the pain in my chest doubled. My heart picking up even more speed, I could feel it trying to break its way free out of my chest and I didn't even realize I had starting trying to claw it out until I realized my arms were being pinned down to the table.

"Come on Bella, just a few more moments, then it'll all be over. I love you so much Darlin', its almost over, I swear." Jasper promised into my ear.

I felt my heart beat pound a couple of more times before it slowed, then stopping completely. The hands that were holding me down left me immediately, but the only thing I could focus on in that moment, was my lack of pain. It felt like I had spent an eternity burning, and I just wanted to appreciate the stillness that had over come my body just minutes prior.

I felt the air shift as some one came closer to me, my body immediately tensed, a hiss leaving my lips as my eyes snapped open. I was momentarily distracted by the array of colors presented to me with my new eyes, before I was crouched, my back to the wall.

It took me less than a second to take in all of the faces in the room, and I immediately relaxed once I recognized my family surrounding me, with Jasper standing directly in front of me.

I felt all of the unneeded air leave my lungs as I stared in awe at the beautiful man in front of me. His dark eyes were locked on mine, his body tensed in anticipation of my next move.

"Guys, I think she might be over whelmed with so many of us in here." Jasper suggested to the rest of the anxious vampires in the room.

Forcing myself to look away from Jasper, I took a second look around the room. Emmett had Rosalie behind her in a protective stance but he was beaming at me like an excited kid. Peter and Charlotte were in the same positions next to Emmett and Rose. Except Peter was giving me a shit eating, know it all grin. He nodded at me and I couldn't resist giving him the finger. The room was instantly filled with laughs.

"You guys- HOLLY SHIT." I started, then interrupted myself at the sound of my own voice.

Peter and Emmett were both nearly on the ground laughing at what I'm sure was the dumbfounded look on my face.

"You-should..should see your face..oh..oh that was priceless B." Peter got out between gasps of laughter.

I glared holes into the side of his face. I could feel my nose flaring in anger as a snarl escaped my throat.

"Maybe its not a good idea for you two to piss of the newborn, you fucking idiots." Jasper glared at them.

At the sound of his voice my attention was brought back to his perfect face, and I instantly calmed.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted by dumb and dumber over there. You guys can calm down, I'm not going to freak out or anything, I was just startled at first." I said looking only at Jasper. I wanted him to know that I wouldn't freak out on him. I didn't want him to be afraid of me.

"Darlin'." He murmured gently.

At his loving endearment I couldn't stay away any longer, and before I knew it we were both on the ground. Knocked down by the force of my lunge. I felt his arms come around me just as I crashed my lips against his. He wasted no time opening his mouth to mine, kissing me harder than he was able to before. His hands shot to my hair holding my face to his unnecessarily. Before I could realize it I was on my back, Jasper seated perfectly between my thighs, my hands now in his silky golden curls holding him to me.

A throat clearing unnecessarily broke us out of our trance. We laid there both panting for unnecessary breath, our equally dark eyes locked on each other.

"I love you so much Jasper, I need you to know that I heard everything you said, and I'm not mad. I love you more than anything in this world. I'd never be mad at you, not for wanting to keep me for eternity." I told him honestly, trying to ease his worry.

"God, I love you to Darlin'. I love you so much." He breathed raining kissing all over my face, his hands cupping my checks.

I giggled then, all wind chimes and bells, truly happy at his attentions.

"Um guys, the rest of the family is still waiting over here." Emmett interrupted our happy little bubble.

We were both off of the floor standing up, facing the family with in a second. I was again startled by the quickness of my movements before Jasper wrapped his arm around me. That would take some time getting used too.

"I would say I'm sorry but I'm really not." I said playfully.

"I'm very happy to see that you are so controlled Bella, but isn't your thirst bothering you?" Carlisle asked hesitantly.

My hand went to my throat instinctively at the mention of the all consuming thirst I had heard about so many times before, noticing a small tingle, something that resembled a minor sore throat.

I felt my eyebrows knit in confusion. "I thought it was supposed to be all consuming or something, it barely even hurts." I stated. Looking around the room at all of their shocked and confused faces.

"What do you mean it doesn't hurt, Bella? I'm don't understand." Carlisle asked, the scientist in him coming out.

"I meant exactly what I said Carlisle, it hardly hurts at all. I've had much worse sore throats as a human, and I don't feel the need to hunt right now." I told him, not liking the way he was looking at me like a science project.

"I have to do some research, your change took six days, you are much more calm than any new born I've ever encountered and now your thirst. I'll have to figure this out." He said speaking more to himself than any of the rest of us.

"Yeah well before you make a science project out of me, there are other things that need to be dealt with, my death for one, my mother, my job, my friends." I reminded.

Jasper stiffened on the side of me, and the tension in the room was palpable.

"What it is, tell me what's going on!" I demanded, removing myself from Jasper's arms, sending him the same glare that everyone else in the room got too.

"You have been listed as a missing person, due to the fact that your car was found without your body, but due to the amount of blood on the scene they only put out a missing person's for 48 hours. They aren't even looking anymore. Your mother, is obviously very upset but its been almost five days since she's found out. The police have taken Jasper's statement, we've eliminated any and all evidence that could come back to us, not that there is much we have no DNA. Jasper used his powers to easily convince them that we had no idea what happened to you, that you had left to go to the store and hadn't returned, we had called the police ourselves after getting you back here, to report you missing." Carlisle explained carefully.

"Have any of you talked to my mother since?" I asked feeling the crushing guilt settling on my chest, as my eyes filled with venom.

"Yes, I've talked to her everyday Bella, she is still hurt, but I know she'll be okay. From what she's told me Phil as been taking really good care of her." Jasper reassured.

"Promise me you'll do everything you can to help her Jasper." I pleaded.

"Of course I will Darlin', anything she needs, you know that." He told me earnestly, taking me into his arms again.

Everyone was silent for the next few moments lost in our own thoughts, but I had a feeling that there was more.

Turning in Jasper's arms, I took in the rest of the family again. My instincts telling me that they were hiding something from me, were overwhelming me.

"Alright spill, tell me what you guys are hiding from me." I demanded glancing around at all of their anxious faces.

"How do you know that we're hiding anything?" Edward asked, speaking for the first time.

"I don't know, just a feeling, I just know that you are." I answered, annoyed at their stalling.

"Wait, like you just know!" Peter cut in.

"YES!" I snapped, my newborn patience wearing thin. "I just fucking said that, would some one just tell me what is going on here."

"Wait so like you just know." Peter said again, not knowing how close he was to getting his fucking arm ripped off.

I didn't respond just glared at him. "Not another one." I heard Charlotte mutter. I turned my glare on her next, I could feel my body tense in annoyance.

"Look were sorry Bella, we aren't trying to annoy you, we all know how hard it is to keep your anger in check as a newborn, its just you know Peter gets those, "I just know" feelings, and he is hard enough to deal with as is." Charlotte explained from her position behind Peter, he had pushed her behind him when she became victim of my glare.

"I don't give a shit about that right now, but my patience is running thin and if someone doesn't fucking tell me what is going on. I'm going to rip Peter's arm off." I said smirking at him to let him know I was only kidding.

"What ever you say there little girl, I dare you to try." he taunted.

"Oh don't worry Peter, I plan on kicking your ass soon." I told him seriously.

I heard him chuckle as I felt Jasper's laughter vibrate through my body from his close proximity.

"Alright Darlin', but you aren't going to like this, not one bit." Jasper warned.

"There was a scent at the accident, one we didn't recognize, but a vampire for sure." Carlisle informed watching me warily.

"Do you remember what happened before the accident baby? Edward and Emmett took off after the scent but it disappeared on the highway, they must have had a car waiting." Jasper explained.

"I honestly can't remember what happened, I remember coming too for a couple of minutes when Carlisle was working on me, I barely remember the feeling when you bit me but I can't remember what caused the accident." I told them frustrated by my lack of knowing.

"Its alright Darlin'. That just means we don't know if they caused the accident or if they were there because they smelled the blood after the wreck, we do know that whoever it was ran when they heard us coming." Jasper soothed.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was just a nomad, who thought he was going to get an easy meal, and didn't want to get his ass handed to him, literally when he heard the rest of us coming." Emmett smirked, flexing his muscles under his granite skin.

"Yeah, yeah, Emmett we get it, you Tarzan, Mr. I'll kick your ass. Every one beware." I mocked.

"I could take you little girl." He told me trying to look intimidating.

"We'll first of all I am half your size and second of all, aren't newborns supposed to be stronger, I definitely plan on testing that theory on you and Peter in the near future." I taunted.

"Dude lets do this, right now." He said smiling at me like a kid on Christmas morning.

Jasper was quick to step in front of me though. "I think before she kicks your ass, she needs to hunt. The thirst might not be bothering her, but I'd feel better once she's fed."

"He's right, I was just going to suggest the same thing." Carlisle advised.

At the mention of hunting my throat tickled a little more, instinctively I brought my hand to my throat to try to sooth the scratchy feeling away.

Jasper noticing my discomfort reached his hand out taking my hand in his larger one before pulling me into his side.

"Come on Darlin', lets grab some dinner." Jasper said pulling me toward the bedroom door. We were out the front door within a second, the family hot on our heels.

I was distracted by all of the new smells and colors that assaulted my senses upon exiting the house.

"Are you sure you want to go alone Jasper, maybe it would be a good idea if some of the family went with you, what if the thirst is just dormant? What if you come across a human scent and it kicks in full force?" Edward worried from behind us.

"I want it to just be us Jasper." I pleaded, needing to be alone with him.

"We will be fine guys, I have the most experience with newborns, and besides I don't plan on leaving her out of my sight." Jasper reassured them, once again taking my hand, before taking off into the forest surrounding the house, never breaking his hold on me.

I was mesmerized by the forest, dimly illuminated by the setting sun. I was overwhelmed with the colors and smells that my weak human senses couldn't explore before. My mind was able to quickly calculate how fast and how far we had run without even trying.

"I don't like this." Jasper muttered from his spot beside me.

I felt my now un beating heart sink, my eyes filling with tears that would never be able to fall again. The thought of him not wanting me was breaking me. "I, I'm sorry Jasper, I can go-"

I was cut off by Jasper's lips crushing into mine as his now soft, warm body slammed into my own. I felt the pressure against my back as it connected with bark of a large tree, my mind cataloguing my surprise at the lack of pain and the rest of me focused on the amazing man kissing me.

Ripping his mouth from mine, he pinned with a withering look that had me a little nervous.

"Don't you ever think for one minute that I don't want you, every single second for the rest of my existence. Jesus you infuriating woman, do you have any idea how scared I was when I found you so broken, I didn't relax for a second until you opened your eyes. When it took you so long to wake up I thought I had failed you again Bella, my whole reason for existing is to keep you happy and alive and I had thought I failed you. Don't you ever think for a second you aren't everything to me, I just don't understand why I can't feel your emotions. The day after your transformation started, your emotions became blocked to me, except for that one time when you sent me everything you were feeling. How did you do that Bella?" He ranted.

I instantly felt stupid for misunderstanding but I couldn't focus on that for long, because the relief of hearing his loving words left me feeling elated.

"I don't know." I panted, still reeling from his kiss.

I didn't give him time to respond, connecting my lips to his. Wanting to send all of my love and lust to him.

He broke away from me gasping, resting his forehead on mine. "How did you do that, I could feel everything you were feeling."

"I don't know, I just wanted you to feel what I was feeling and you did." I answered honestly.

"We will have to talk to Carlisle about this." He said pulling away from me, while taking my hand. "We need to get you fed, vampires with powers usually have to fed more often. I'm pretty thirty too, I haven't fed since the day before your birthday."

"I can't believe that was a week ago." I said mostly to myself, trying to wrap my head around the time I missed during my change. "I'm sorry that you had to go so long without feeding I'm sure you could have left Jasper, someone else would have sat with me."

He quicken our pace, we were running side by side now. Giving me a sidelong glance he answered me. "An army of newborns wouldn't have been able to tear me away from you, you are the most important thing to me Isabella, what do I have to do to make you understand that?"

I could tell by the exasperated tone of his voice that he was getting annoyed with my insecure way of thinking. I understood what he meant of course, he was only doing what I would have done.

I would never leave his side in a time like that, no matter what tried to pull me away. I made a promise to myself to try harder to rid myself of those old insecurities for him.

"I understand that Jasper, I really am sorry-"

"Don't be sorry Darlin', I just want you to understand how much I love you." He said sending me a smile.

"I love you too baby." I replied, giving his hand a squeeze.

It didn't take me long to get the hang of hunting. Even though I was a complete mess by the time I had taken down my second deer, I felt completely full.

I watched as Jasper leaped at his third deer, draining it quickly before disposing of its remains. He looked so lethal, so unbelievable sexy during his hunt.

His head snapped up, his honey colored eyes locking with my own. I watched as his eyes took in my disheveled state. His eyes darkened as they took in my torn and bloodied clothing. He was on me before I could even blink.

"I need you now." He snarled, pushing me into the nearest tree, ripping the shirt off of my body in the process, leaving me only in a pair of shorts, that he quickly ripped to shreds, adding to the pile of destroyed clothes by our feet.

"You have on to many clothes." I growled reaching for his shirt prepared to rip it off of the sexy vampire in front of me, but was stopped short by his own hands.

He chuckled at my annoyed expression before quickly removing his shirt himself. "You'd have nothing to wear home if you ripped my shirt Darlin'."

He quickly removed the rest of his clothes before pinning my against the tree again. My hands went to his hair, holding him to me, as my legs went around his waist.

Breaking the kiss, his lips trailed down my neck. Nipping and sucking his way back up until he reached my ear, before nibbling on it.

His fingers ghosted over my hardened nipples as they continued there decent down my body, to my dripping center.

I gasped out his name, when I felt him enter two fingers inside of me, while working my clit with his thumb. Pulling his fingers out he brought the to his mouth, sucking them both clean.

"Fuck, I didn't think it was possible for you to taste better than you did before." He panted before positioning himself at my entrance.

"Jasper!" I gasped, when he slammed into me.

"Fuck." He snarled as he started moving in and out of me quickly. Slamming into me over and over again. My body was on over drive, feeling sensations I didn't even know existed, course through my body as he finally let go with me for the first time.

My orgasm was quickly approaching. I could feel it coiling in the pit of my stomach.

"Fuck, your so beautiful, I love you so fucking much! So much, don't you dare forget that, don't you ever fucking doubt it." Jasper snarled slamming into me even harder than before. I could feel myself start to tighten around him at his words.

"I love you too so much, so much." I panted, taking his lips with my own. "I'm going to cum."

Jasper growled at my words, "Cum all of over me Darlin', I need to feel you."

After hearing his words it only took a couple of more thrust before my world explode with a growl.

"I love you Bella." Jasper grunted as he stilled inside of me, I could feel his release mixing with my own and it only made me want him again.

We made love four times and hunted once more on the way back to the Cullen house.

Everyone was in the living room when we got back. Everyone was obviously trying hard not to laugh at our disheveled states. Everyone that is except Peter and Emmett.

"Dude you got like the whole fucking forest in your hair." Emmett pointed out coming over to pick a leaf out of my rats nest, before I batted his hand away.

"Um Bella, what happened to your clothes. Do you get a little freaky out in the wilderness, I never knew you were such a freak." Peter piped in both almost cutting each other off in their attempts to get the first comment out, before dissolving on the floor in laughter.

Thankful that I couldn't blush anymore, I turned to Jasper to tell him a need a shower but something over his shoulder caught my attention.

The huge mirror hanging on the wall of the living room reflected back a woman similar to me. Full of dirt and grim from the forest but beautiful nonetheless. Only slightly paler than what I had been before my change, even with Jasper's huge shirt on I could tell my muscles were more toned and defined than they had been before.

Moving up my body I noticed my hips was fuller, stomach toned, chest was fuller by at least a cup size. But that wasn't what caught my attention when I reached my face.

It wasn't that my lips were fuller, a plump shade of red. Or the fact that my cheekbones were more defined. I wasn't concerned with that fact that my hair was longer, or with the knowledge that I could now see all of the evidence of our love making stuck in my hair.

It was my eyes, blood red. Just seeing them brought back flashes of memories. Of another set of blood red eyes that I had seen right before my accident.

"Bells I know your smoking and all, but I think you're turning into another Rose over here." Emmett managed to get out before Rosalie smacked him behind the head.

Ignoring all of the jokes going on around the room, from my obviously shocked and stunned face Jasper turned to me, obviously being able to read me better than anyone else.

"What is it honey. Is something wrong. If its your eyes, they will turn, it'll just take some time." He soothed pulling me to him.

The next words out of my mouth had everyone quite before I was even able to finish my sentence.

"I know who tried to kill me." I managed to get out before the room erupted in angry snarls.


	17. Chapter 17

I could sit here and give you guys at least ten different very good reasons why it has taken me so long to update my story, but I'm sure you aren't interested in any of those excuses. Just know that my life has been beyond hectic lately, and I am very sorry about the long wait!

It won't be this long of a wait again!

Thank you for all of you who are still reviewing and adding me to your favorites, it means a lot to me J

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.

Chapter 17

JPOV

"SILENCE!" I Demanded, over the chaos in the room. The sheer amount of anger that I felt rolling off of the entire family was doing nothing to help me calm my own rage at hearing her words.

"You all have to calm the fuck down, Bella may not be acting like it, but she is still a newborn, and y'all are going to end up setting her off, " I reminded them while walking over and taking my beautiful girl into my arms.

Her bright red eyes were wide, but because I couldn't feel her emotions I didn't know if it was out of fear, or shock at her own memories.

"Darlin', can you tell us what you remember?" I requested gently running my hands through her silky locks.

I felt her body shudder against mine as she took a deep calming but unnecessary breath. "I don't know who he was, so I don't know how much help I'll be able to offer in figuring out who it might be." she informed sending me an apologetic smile.

"Anything you can remember would be a tremendous help baby, it doesn't matter how much or what it is." I told her gently.

"Jasper's right Bella, if this was intentional we will need any information you can remember from the accident." Carlisle told her softly.

I released Bella rather reluctantly when I felt her pulling away from me, just to watch her start pacing around the room.

"First of all," She said sending a glare around the room to each of us. "You have to stop treating me like I'm so breakable, I'm a vampire now, I'm not some weak little human that needs to be coddled! I don't want anyone walking around on pins and needles around me. Sure this is a lot to take in all at once, and maybe I'm not acting like a regular Newborn, but that doesn't mean that I am just going to snap all of a sudden, I don't feel any urges that I wouldn't normally be feeling at your babying me!"

Only pausing to send another glare around the room she continued, "Now if there is a problem, and this vampire that I remember, wasn't just trying to stop my car, because he was looking for lunch, then we will deal with it together as a family, because that is what we all are, and I will not be pushed to the side while I have to watch the people I love fighting my battles, not now that I am more than capable of fighting my own. Do I make myself clear?" She demanded.

I didn't even have to look around the room to know that everyone's faces matched my own shocked one. Peter's boisterous laughter seemed to break everyone out of their own trances.

"Did you really think we would leave you behind B?" Peter asked smirking over at my fiancé.

"Well it is what I am generally used of from you damn vampires." She huffed, clearly trying to hold on to her anger but failing miserably, when confronted with Emmett and Peter's grinning faces.

"That was just because you were just a little weak human then Bells, now I want to see what you got, we wouldn't be leaving you behind this time." Emmett assured.

Bella looked from Emmett to Peter a couple of times before her gaze shifted to mine, she must have like what she saw in us because she gave one swift nod before taking her place at my side once more.

"Alright, I was just making sure we are on the same page here," she said to the room.

"I'd never be able to leave your side if you were in danger baby, and I'd never be able to let someone else fight for your honor while I stayed behind with you, therefore you will be by me, no matter what is thrown our way for the rest of eternity." I told her, turning her in my arms so she could see the look of sincerity in my eyes.

She didn't need to know that if it ever came down to a fight, I'd never let her be in harms way, I'd rip apart anything that was even remotely a threat to her before it got a chance to hurt her.

"I love you, honey," she said, taking my lips with her own.

"I love you too, Darlin' forever," I reminded.

A throat clearing brought us out of our own little bubble that we often got caught up in.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but we need to hear what you know as soon as possible Bella, especially if this vampire is still in the area, you weren't all that far from here when we found you." Carlisle, ever the gentle leader reminded, his protective feelings over all of us shinning through his compassion, and the fatherly love he held for all of us.

"That's alright, if someone doesn't interrupt we are liable to stay like that all day, we have a tendency to get lost in our own little world sometimes." Bella admitted, echoing my own thoughts from just a few moments prior.

Peter let out a snort, obviously trying to hold in his laughter, thankfully he kept his mouth shut this time, probably only doing so because he knew there was more important things to discuss.

"Yeah so anyway," Bella started sending a glare in Peter's direction, which he returned with a snaky smirk of his own.

She continued lost in her own memories, "It was a guy, probably Emmett's size, he was huge with dark hair, but his eyes were a bright red, he looked to have just hunted so I don't think that's what he was looking for. I saw him jump out in front of my car and on instinct I swerved to miss him, and well you know what happened to my car after that."

Taking a deep breath and looking at me she continued, "What I don't understand is why he didn't just kill me, I mean my blood must have been overwhelming to him, but he didn't. He came to the window of the car and peered in at me and I remember thinking that was it, that I'd never see you again, I just kept thinking about how much I loved you, I think at one point I might have even been saying it out loud, chanting it over and over again, your face was the last thing I remember seeing behind my closed eyes, until ya'll found me."

By the end of her explanation I had her in my arms vowing to myself once again, that I'd never let anything or anyone hurt the gentle creature in my arms.

"I know this must be hard on you Bella, our human memories or often cloudy, especially our last but do you remember anything else, anything that could give us any kind of clue as to who he was." Carlisle prodded.

Bella stepped out of my arms and started pacing the room deep in thought. She paced only for a few minutes before her head snapped up, looking around the room for something.

"Do you guys have anything that I can write on, a paper and pencil?" She asked when she didn't have any luck finding them on her own.

Esme was out of the room and pack with a notebook and several pencils within seconds, probably remember how many writing utensils she went through on her first attempt at writing after her change. If Bella noticed the excessive amount of pencils she never let it show, only taking the offered paper and pencil before hunching over the table as she started sketching feverishly, only breaking one pencil in the process.

With a satisfied grin she stood up holding up the picture for us all to see. "He was wearing this on a thick chain around his neck, does anyone recognize it?"

No body was able to answer her right away, I could feel the shock coming off of most of the family along with realization, the brothers must have some how found out about Bella.

"That's the Volturi symbol." Carlisle said more for Bella's benefit than ours we were all very well aware of what it was.

Bella cute little nose scrunched up in confusion, "You mean the vampire royal family that you guys told me about once?"

"Yes, remember when I told you what the number one rule of our kind was?" Edward asked, I could feel his fear for her safety seeping through and I respected him a little more for it.

Bella looked confused for a second probably trying to shift through her memories, memories of a 17 year old human girl. Her face soon went from confused to understanding.

"Human's can't know of their existence, penalty is death or being changed,'' She tested.

"That's right Bella, and the only reason the Volturi leave Italy is to punish those who have broken their laws." Edward reminded her gently.

She looked around, taking in all of our angry faces before responding, "Well then it'll be fine, he either thought I died in the crash, or he smelt you guys coming and he will know I've been changed, everything will be fine."

"Bella, they don't only punish the Human that knows, but also the vampires that let the secret come to the surface, we are all punishable by the law of the Volturi." I told her, taking her into my arms trying to comfort her. Less than a second later she retched her self away from me, a look of pure rage on her beautiful face.

"NO! I will not let any of you be harmed because of me." She roared, as a snug feeling come over me, I looked up noting that there seemed to be an almost invisible shield surrounding everyone in the room.

"Ugh Bella, what the fuck Is that?" Peter asked.

"That's me being pissed the fuck off." My love growled at him.

"Fascinating." Carlisle breathed noticing the shield that surrounded us.

"Baby, I think he means the shield around us." I told her gently trying to ease some of her ire.

"What?" She demanded looking around us for the first time. "What, did I do that?" She asked taking in the shield around us all.

"It must be a defense mechanism, when you felt the family was threatened your shield came around everyone." I told her.

"We are going to have to work on this power of yours, see if you can control it." Carlisle told her, sounding the part of the eager scientist. I was getting pissed off just thinking of him treating her like one of his science projects.

The phone ringing in the other room brought our attention back to the out side world. Esme went to turn to leave the room to answer it only to be stopped when she hit the edge of the shield.

"Fuck yes, let the Volturi come, they couldn't even get to us! Way to go Bells!" Emmett boomed.

"Its not so fucking great if we are all just stuck here forever because I can't lower the shield is it shithead?" She glared over at Emmett, we all watched in shock as he flew through the air crashing into the wall with enough force to crack the plaster.

Everyone in the room turned there wide eyed looks from Emmett's sprawled out form to Bella's shocked face.

"Holly shit." She mumbled, clearly in shock over what she had just done.

Emmett bounced back to his feet seconds later, grinning at the still stunned look on my beautiful fiancées face. "Oh its so on Baby Bells. Me and you woman."

I pulled her behind my body on instinct to shield her from the threat, but found it to be unnecessary when Emmett body came in contact with the outer edges of the shield and couldn't reach us.

"Holy shit." She mumbled again, eyes wide. "Of course I'd be a freak amongst freaks."

"You're not a freak, this power of ours is so strong, and it seems to steam from your selfless need to protect the ones that you love. There is nothing wrong with you Bella, you are perfect in everyway." I assured her. Before taking her into my arms and kissing her senseless.

She broke away panting, her now coal black eyes glazed over. I was happy just knowing that I was able to distract her if only for a moment.

"Well looks like we found away to get her to drop the shield." Carlisle said trying not to laugh.

Sure enough looking around the room I noticed that the shield was absent from the rest of the family, now only surrounding the two of us.

Bella looked sheepish when she noticed this. "I guess I just can't stand the idea of anything happening to you, sorry Jasper."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth the shield dropped from around us, I caught a brief glimpse of her emotions before they were cut off to me again.

I looked over at Edward when I felt a huge wave of shock from him slam into me.

"What is it?" I demanded not liking the fact that his wide eyed stare was focused on my girl.

"I just caught a brief look into her thoughts, it must have been on accident while she was dropping her shield from around you." He explained

"Do you think you can do that again baby?" I asked eager to get a read on how she was really handling all of this. If I knew anything about my girl, it was that she usually down played her own fear for the sake of others.

She gave me a 'Are you fucking stupid look' before rolling her eyes at Edward's eager expression. "And let the golden boy back in my head you must be crazy cowboy."

And just like the room was filled with laugher and the tension was cut dramatically.

"I see your point." I smirked leaning in to give her a chaste kiss before turning to look for Peter.

He was looking at me with a look of understanding, he had been my second in command and my best friend for so long that we often thought along the same line.

"Alright, now that we know what we are up against we have to get our facts straight." I announced to the room gaining everyone's attention, I felt myself slipping back into Major mood for the first time in years, only this time the stakes were much higher, I'd do anything to protect My Bella.

"I want Peter and Emmet to check a ten mile radius Northeast and Edward and Alice to check a ten mile radius Southwest, report back as soon as your done." I ordered.

"Carlisle you spent a large amount of time with the Volturi and have even considered the brothers good friends, correct?" I asked wanting all of the facts we had so for.

"Yes, I don't understand why they would have taken so long to find her anyway, or why they'd go against me or my family." he responded, lost in this own thoughts.

"The last time we visited Italy, I read in his mind how much he wanted Jasper, Alice and myself for his own personal guard, he is a very greedy man the only thing that stopped him from taking it was his friendship with Carlisle, but he was also afraid of another coven taking his power away." Edward informed, while putting a protective arm around Alice.

"Maybe it took them so long to find her because she wasn't with us, and her shield was so strong even when she was human maybe they couldn't track her, until she was reunited with us again." Peter chipped in.

I nodded taking in everything I was hearing.

"When he finds out about what Bella is capable of nothing is going to stop him from trying to take her away from us." Emmett growled, already tensed for the fight, he was ready to protect his little sister with any means necessary.

"Well that's not going to happen, I'm not going anywhere." My girl declared.

"That's right Darlin', you aren't and if I have anything to say about it neither is any of the rest of this family, we will figure this out we just have to get our facts straight." I told her, holding her to my side a little tighter.

"Carlisle I want you to contact Aro, ask him if he knows anything about what is going on here, tell him what he wants to know but make sure to leave out the mention of any powers Bella might have, we don't want to give him any ideas." He nodded once before retreating to his office to make the call while Peter, Emmett, Alice and Edward took off out the door to do their perimeter search. Leaving me with Bella and the remaining girls.

"I'm really sorry about the wall Esme, I don't even know how I did that." Bella said looking way too guilty for my liking.

In true Esme fashion she waved off her concerns with a wave of her hand dismissing any guilt Bella might have been feeling. "Don't worry about it dear, that's easily fixable, and besides it'll give me something to occupy my thoughts until we know what's going on around here."

"Yeah that's nothing me and Emmett tore down a few houses in our time, so I wouldn't worry about a couple of cracks in the plaster." Rose soothed sending Bella wink.

By the smirk on Bella's face I knew she was thinking back to the couple of trees that feel victim to our love making only hours prior.

"Why don't we go get cleaned up Darlin'," I suggested spotting a few more twigs in her hair.

She looked down and I knew she'd be blushing if she still could, she seemed to have totally forgot that she was only wearing my shirt this whole time.

"Ugh, yeah that sounds like a good idea," she agreed sheepishly burying her face in the crock of my neck.

With that I picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bathroom before she could even blink. My need to be alone with her overwhelming me. Just the thought of losing her caused my chest to tighten and my stomach to clench.

Reaching into the shower I turned the water all the way to hot before sitting her on her feet in front of me. I knew my eyes were black despite the fact that I had just fed. My need to feel her surrounding me, to know she was safe was over powering the rest of my senses.

She let out a little gasp when I ripped the shirt from her body.

"Eager are we cowboy?" She taunted running her nails down my chest before ripping my pants from my body.

Her eyes darkened as she took in my body, pausing when she came to my erection hard and ready for her, she licked her lips never taking her eyes off of my hard cock. My nose flared when the smell of her arousal hit me, it made me want her even more knowing I could get that kind of reaction out of her with out even a single touch.

"You have no idea Darlin'," I told her stepping up to her, my hand went to her thighs lifting her effortlessly as her legs went around me, her hands locking themselves in my curls. I deposited her to her feet under the hot spray of the shower.

"Lets get you cleaned up baby," I said tilting her head back under the hot spray while grabbing some of her shampoo from the shelf, she let out a purr of contentment as my fingers starting working the shampoo through her hair before rinsing it out.

"Your turn cowboy." She said turning to look up at me already lathering the shampoo in her hands. Knowing she couldn't really reach, I dropped to my knees so she could wash my hair.

The position brought me eye level with her perfect breasts, I felt her breath hitch as I took one nipple in my mouth as she rinsed the shampoo from my now clean hair. Her hands remained locked in my locks holding me to her body as my hands trailed down her spine over the curve of her perfect ass before gripping her thighs to spread her legs before running the tips of my fingers over her dripping wet center that had nothing to do with the water still running over us.

"I need you Jasper." She gasped, stopping me as I went to throw her leg over my shoulder, wanting to taste her. "No Jasper I need you in me now." She demanded.

Never one to disappoint I quickly stood catching her lips with mine in a fierce deep kiss while reaching down to once again wrap her legs around mine, catching her moan when I entered her in one swift stroke.

"Fuck." She hissed yanking me back to her mouth for another deep kiss as I continued working myself in and out of her tight little body. "Harder Jasper, fuck me harder."

"You want it harder," I growled slipping out of her before dropping her to her feet. "Turn around, put your hands on the wall now," I growled loving the way her arousal intensified at the sound.

I ran my hands from her hands down her arms, over her shoulders and down her back before gripping her hips and pulling her ass back toward my hard cock.

"You want it hard, you'll get it hard Isabella," I said pulling her hips down hard toward me as I thrusted up into her tight wet pussy.

"Fuck yes, just like that." She grunted meeting me thrust for thrust as I slammed into her over and over again, it didn't take long before I felt her walls begin to tighten around me. Reaching around her, it only took a few sweeps of my fingers against her clit before she was coming undone on my cock, but I wasn't done with her yet.

Before she could recover I had her turned around her legs wrapped around my waist buried inside of her unbelievable tightness again. "I'm not done with you yet little girl, your going to cum again." I demanded.

"Fuck yes Jasper, make me cum baby." She panted her dark eyes locked with my equally black ones. My need to possess her in everyway was hitting me full force, knowing that there were people who wanted to take her away from me. Over my dead body would that fucking happen.

"Tell me Isabella, who do you belong too." I demanded slamming into her even harder.

"You Jasper forever!" She gasped. I felt her walls start to tighten again and I knew it wouldn't be long before she was coming apart again.

Reaching my hand down once again to work her bundle of nerves while gripping her ass in my other hand I demanded, "Look at me!"

Her eyes snapped open looking deep into my own, "Who makes you feel like this Isabella, who?"

I could feel her starting to tighten around me at my words it pleased me to know that my words turned her on even more.

"Only you Jasper, only you have ever made me feel this way, there will never be another, only you." She panted and gasped out as I continued fucking her even harder than before.

"Cum now, cum all over my cock I need to feel you." I told her, "Cum now Isabella." I demanded.

Seconds later she was coming undone on me once more, followed shortly by own release.

I don't know how long we stood there under the water but it was long cold by the time we finally stepped out of the shower neither of us feeling the need to speak.

We took turns drying each other off before wrapping towels around each other and making our way to our room.

After getting dressed I led her over to the bed pulling her down beside me. We spent hours just being, waiting for the others to return, waiting for the sun to rise, waiting for word on the situation. It was almost 5 am, when there was a hesitant knock on the door, the distinct smell of Esme rushing our senses.

"Everyone's back and Carlisle's talked to the brother's, when ever ya'll are ready we'll be down stairs waiting." She announced needlessly, we had both heard when the others got back. Neither of us were ready to leave our own private world yet.

"We'll be down in a minute." I murmured, not wanting to break the peaceful air in the room by being to loud. I heard Esme's steps retreat down the stairs before I turned my head to catch Bella's lips with my own, for a slow loving kiss.

"I love you Jasper." She said looking at our interlocked hands, her eyes locked on the engagement ring I had given her only days ago.

"I love you too Darlin' and after I make sure you are safe again, we will be married, I can't wait for you to take the Whitlock name." I told her honestly, wishing we didn't have to deal with all of this she I could just marry her now.

"I can't wait baby, I guess its time to face to the music huh?" She asked sliding out of the bed making her way toward the door. I meet her there before she could open it taking her face in my hands.

"I will never let anything happen to you, do you understand me Bella, no matter what happens you will be safe." I declared.

She nodded looking at me with so much love in her eyes that it nearly brought me to my knees.

"How about we save each other cowboy." She reasoned before leaning up to kiss me. "I have no reason to exist with out you, now lets go see what the family has found out."

We were out of the door and down the stairs in a couple of seconds time. The angry and worried expression on the faces of the family did nothing to put my mind at ease.


	18. Chapter 18

Alright, I see maybe three more chapters for this story. Depending on how I can wrap it up. But as of now I have two more chapters and an Epi left in my outline, but we all know how sometimes the story just takes over and writes itself!

Thank you all for all of your kind reviews! And to everyone who has added me to their favorite story and author alerts, it all means a lot to me.

Once again, I don't have a Beta or a lot of free time on my hands so I apologize for any mistakes that I don't catch when I reread the chapter!

Chapter 18

BPOV

Seeing the looks on my families face's ranging from rage to fear was not putting me at ease at all.

Jasper sensing what I needed, tightened his hold on me while steering us further into the now useless kitchen with the rest of the family.

"Fill me in," Jasper demanded after everyone was seated around the large dinning room table.

Carlisle spoke up first his voice sounding more tired than I had ever heard it. "It was Demetrie who you saw before your crash. Apparently someone tipped off the Volturi letting them know of your existence and connections with us, but Demetrie couldn't track you. More than likely for the same reason Edward could never read your mind. So they kept a close eye on our family without us ever knowing and when you showed up here with Jasper, Aro gave the order to capture you and bring you back to Volterra."

At his words angry snarls and growls filled the room.

"That'll never fucking happen!" Jasper snarled, tightening his hold on me further.

"Fuck no it won't! I'll kill any mother fucker who even thinks of trying to take my sister away from us," Charlotte growled.

"And if anyone even thinks of trying to hand her over I'll kill that piece of shit too," Peter snarled looking around the room.

Alice huffed, "You couldn't possibly think that any of us would try to turn Bella over to those power hungry assholes."

"Well y'all are the same fuckers that left her alone and unprotected who the fuck knows what y'all are capable of." Peter snarled back.

Edward stepped forward pushing Alice behind himself in a protective manner as Peter turned the full force of his anger at my former best friend and sister.

"Enough!" Jasper roared causing even Peter and Emmett to flinch back. "We don't have time for this shit, Carlisle wasn't done telling us what he learned, so we need to hear him out. Then I want to be briefed on anything you all found on your perimeter check, and everyone will calm the fuck down, no one here wants anything to happen to Bella, and we all need to work together if we are going to get anything done."

He finished barking his orders with a head nod in Carlisle's direction, Carlisle returned the gesture with a forced smile before continuing on with what facts he had.

"Demetrie was going to change her himself and take her back with him while she changed. But he was alone and he heard all of us approaching so he ran to save himself. Aro said that rules have been broken and the only reason our family is still alive is because of our old friendship." he spit out the last word like it actually tasted bad coming out of his mouth. "He says they will be here to see us soon."

"Does he know that she's been changed?" Jasper asked in a calm strong voice.

"Yes. He hasn't admitted to this, but I think that he knows that Bella will have a strong power. At first he just wanted to kill her so she couldn't expose us, but when they realized Demetrie couldn't seek her mind to track her, he changed his kill order to a capture order. Aro only lets those humans of use to him live."

"Do you know when he'll be here?" Jasper asked.

"No, he just said soon." Carlisle answered, his eyes sweeping over every face in the room before landing on me, his face the picture of a worried father.

"Alice," Jasper called shifting his eyes to hers from her position behind Edward where she was still standing. "Have you seen anything?"

She concentrated, her eyes glazing over for only seconds before snapping back to the present. "No, everything is cloudy, I can't see any of us clearly."

"That may be because of Bella's shield." Carlisle implied. "Have you been having trouble with your visions since she was changed?" He asked.

"Well no, but then again I haven't actually gotten any, and there wasn't anything I was looking for so I have no way of knowing if its her shield or perhaps someone who will be traveling within the Volturi Guard." Alice answered, stress and anger evident in her voice.

I hated seeing her upset over something she had no control over. I very reluctantly removed myself from Jasper's grasp making my way to Alice, throwing my arm over her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Alice don't do that, don't blame yourself for not seeing this. You can't be responsible for everything." I comforted.

"She's right, but we do need to know what you do see, anything could help." Jasper's tense voice said from across the room.

Noticing Jasper's discomfort for having me so far away from him, Alice released her hold on me giving me a small shove in Jasper's direction before she took her place in Edward's arms. Jasper gave her a small smile in thanks, recognizing the gesture.

"I know it'll be here, I see snippets of the clearing behind our house, and it'll be soon. The flowers and the trees in the clearing seem to be to be the same as they are now. But I don't know exactly when are how many, Its all blurry when I try to get any specifics. But if I had to guess on the little bit that I do see, I'd say 3 or 4 days at the most." she hesitantly predicted. I could tell how much not having her visions to go by was affecting her.

"Alright well that doesn't leave us much time, we need to call the Denali's, we will need the numbers, and I'd like Eleazar to see if he can get a read on what Bella's powers are. Do you think they'll come Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"They should, they could be here in less than two hours if they ran, I'll call them now and fill them in on the situation." He answered, excusing himself from room.

"Alright, now did you guys find anything when you were checking the perimeter?" Jasper asked looking to Peter, Emmett, Edward, and Alice.

"The only scent that was picked up was Demetrie's. He really was alone. I just don't understand how he went undetected." Peter filled in.

"That's not important right now. What is important is that we need to come up with a game plan, we need to get Bella trained and in control of her powers, I will not have her going into this defenseless." Jasper stated.

"I got in touch with Eleazar, he said they can be here tonight." Carlisle said walking into the room, looking only slightly less worried than he did when he left to make his phone call.

"That's good, like I said we will need the numbers and that gives us five more." Jasper explained.

"Alright Major what are thinking?" Peter asked breaking everyone out of their own thoughts.

"With Eleazar's coven, it will give us fifth-teen. And even though most of us are older vampires with some fighting experience, no of you have been trained like the Volturi guard have." Jasper stated.

"He's right aside from maybe Jane and Alec who rely solely on their powers, the rest of the guard have been trained in combat." Carlisle added, clearly thinking of his time with the Volturi.

"That's right so now we train. Me, Peter, and Charlotte will teach you all as much as we can, I trained them myself they know what they're doing, listen to them. When Eleazar gets here and we can get a grip on what Bella's powers are we will work with her, mostly on her shield. We will need it to get passed Jane and Alec." He said dropping a reassuring kiss on my forehead.

"Well lets do this, no one fucks with my family!" Emmett's over confident voice boomed off every surface of the room, making the windows rattle.

"Orders Major." Peter asked.

"I need us all to team off. Peter you work with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. Charlotte you work with Alice and Edward. I'll be over seeing everyone's training but I want to work one and one with Bella. She'll need the most training. We will regroup when the others get here." Jasper ordered.

"NOW!" He demanded causing the room to clear instantly.

After everyone else had cleared out he turned me in his arms before crashing his lips to mine in an almost desperate kiss. I hated that our forever was starting out like this, just the thought of losing him caused a growl to vibrate in my chest. He pulled away, never releasing his hold on me.

"That's incredible Bella." He said awe clear in his voice.

"What?" I asked looking up from his neck, noticing for the first time that my shield was now surrounding us. "I just had the overwhelming feeling of fear and anger thinking of losing you. I don't even know how I did it."

"Its okay Darlin' we will work on that. I'm sorry that you don't have time to just settle into your new life Isabella. None of this is fair to you." He told me guilt and anger clear in his voice.

"And its also not your fault Jasper. You didn't do this. Aro did. Don't you dare blame yourself. If it wasn't for you keeping every one calm and letting them know what needs to be done everyone would be freaking out and hysterical. And I can guarantee you that none of them would stand a chance. They need someone to keep them strong, and that's you Solider." I told him sincerely pushing all of the love and trust into him as I could. He would be their strength but I would be strong for him.

"You are amazing Darlin'. I don't understand how you are staying so calm but I am grateful that I have the most amazing woman by my side." He told me landing a deep kiss on my lips.

"I'll always be by your side. Always Jasper." I told him claiming his lips once more. "Now come teach me how to kick some Volturi ass."

JPOV

"How is it that Bella is doing better than you, and she is only 24 hours old." I sighed, trying not to choke Emmett.

"That's just my fighting style Jasper, you know that man." My bear of a brother growled out, annoyed more with himself than any of us.

"I know that Emmett but that's why we are training, because you have too learn to use techniques other than your strength. These people won't be going for the obvious kill you have to change things up, not much just enough to avoid getting your fucking head ripped off. I'm sure Rose would love her husband to come out of this in one piece!" I told him.

He roared charging me, his aggravation getting the best of him. I let him, bracing myself for the impact of his body slamming into my own. I had him on his back in less than a second.

"You have to focus Emmett. Never lose focus of what your enemy is doing always be aware of where their hands, feet, and teeth are at all times. Never let them get the upper hand, and don't ever let them get there hands anywhere near your head." I told him helping him up.

I was starting to get pissed off that he wasn't following direction from Peter and Charlotte, they were both trained for this. My main focus needed to be on Bella. She was the only one in all of this that had no experience at all.

It wasn't long before he was getting the hang of it and I sent him back to his group to continue training.

Turning my focus back on Bella. She was watching me from edge of the clearing her clothes filthy from training, her hair once again matted with debris from the ground, but she still took my unneeded breath away from me. I wondered once again if it would always be this way.

We'd been training for about ten hours now, the day was quickly turning to night and we knew that the Denali coven would be here anytime.

"Everyone seems to be doing well." Bella said sliding her arms around me.

"Yeah, thank god for vampire memory." I replied ducking my head into her neck to breath in her comforting scent.

"Don't be so annoyed with Emmett, he is used to being the protector, you know how serious he takes protecting his family, he must feel like he is failing them." She told me, once again being the sound of reason in my life.

"I know darlin', and this might sound selfish but you are my first priority. I have to make sure that you are ready before I can concern myself with anyone else." I told her honestly.

"And I love you for that, you'll always be my first priority too, but they are our family and we must make sure they are protected too." I sighed, knowing she was right.

"Do you have a selfish bone in your body Miss. Swan?" I asked dropping kisses down her neck.

"Of course I do, I'll always be selfish when it comes to you Jasper, no one will ever come before you and no one else will ever have you except for me. And its Mrs. Whitlock baby." Just hearing her say those words made me hard.

"Fuck I love how that sounds. Just as soon as all of this bullshit is over with I'm going to make you my wife. Your mine Isabella, forever." I growled, crashing my lips to hers while bringing her body flush against mine.

"Fuck I want you. Is it always going to be like this? Or is this part of the new born thing?" She panted out between kisses.

"Always Bella, always." I answered before crashing my lips back to hers trying to ignore the sound of feet coming our way.

"Major, Eleazar and his coven are here, so when ever you are done playing tonsil hockey with B, bring her to the house." Peter interrupted causing a growl to rip its way out of my chest before I could even think about stopping it.

"Geez man, whose the newborn you are Bella?" He joked trying to lighten the mood. Unknowingly only making it worse for himself.

"Ugh, Peter maybe you should go." My beautiful girl spoke up from her spot still wrapped around my body.

"Yeah Peter, RUN!" I yelled, putting Bella back down before tearing off after Peter tackling him to the ground. Bella's beautiful giggles echoing behind me.

It took us twenty minutes and four fallen trees before we made it back to the house. Both of us a lot less tense having released some of it fighting.

"Aw you guys were wrestling, why didn't anybody invite me?" Emmett asked, taking in our torn and grass stained clothes.

"Well we weren't planning on it, seems its not a good idea to interrupt The Major when he is with his woman." Peter said only half joking, causing everyone in the room to laugh except for Eleazar who was staring open mouthed at My Bella.

"If you want to keep your head where it is Eleazar I think you should close your mouth and look any where else, your making my fiancé uncomfortable." I warned.

His mouth snapped shut, head snapping in my direction, his eyes locking with mine. "I meant no disrespect Jasper, its just that I've never quit seen anything quit like her before."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked before I could respond, or rip the fuckers eyes out.

"She's a shield, a very strong shield. Mental and physical. But there's something else there that I can't get a read on. There is just so much power in her body. I have a feeling she could probably do anything she wanted too if she concentrated hard enough." He explained gawking at her again, he was really starting to piss me off, I don't care if his mate was in the same room or not.

Peter sensing my inner struggle got up walking over to Eleazar, smacking him in the back of the head, hard.

"Man if you want to keep your eyes you might want to point them some where else. You may know the Jasper Cullen who used to be with Alice but this guy over here ain't him. That's Major Whitlock, and if you keep looking at his woman like that you're going to get your shit fucked up and none of us are going to be able to stop him." Peter informed.

I could feel his fear sky rocket before he swiftly turned his head away from Bella to face the rest of the family.

"Um of course, as I said I mean no disrespect Major." He said looking anywhere but our direction.

I nodded my head to Peter in thanks before turning back to my girl, surprised to see that she was fighting to contain a smirk. Seems that she likes possessive Major Whitlock. I flashed her a smug smirk of my own letting her know that I knew what she was thinking.

"Alright, everyone who doesn't know this is MY fiancé Bella Swan." I said motioning to my girl, "And this is Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar and his mate Carmen." I said pointing to each of them in return.

"Its so nice to finally meet you dear." Carmen said stepping forward to shake Bella's hand.

"You too." Bella said returning her hand shake. "All of you." She said nodding hello to the others.

"Alright, so now that it has been confirmed that you are indeed a shield, we need to know how to work with it, so that you can get it under control." I said to Bella, before turning my attention back to Eleazar, "Are there any tips you can give us from your time with the Volturi that can help us get control over her shield quickly, we only have days if that."

"Well normally it would take weeks if not months to get a grip on a gift such as a shield, but with the pure power she radiates I think she can do it now if she concentrated hard enough." He explained.

"Well looks like we need to get back to work. Edward you've picked up on the new techniques the best out of everyone so I want you to continue working with Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Esme. Peter and Charlotte I need you two, to work with Kate, Irina, Tanya, and Carmen. I'll take Eleazar, Carlisle and Bella. I want them with me to help work on Bella's shield." I said looking around the room, "Now everyone but Bella out now!"

The room was cleared in less than two seconds.

"What's wrong baby, why are you feeling so sad?" I asked my love.

She sighed, snuggling into my embrace. "What if I can't do it Jasper? It seems everyone is putting all of their plans on me but what if I just can't shield everyone, what if everyone gets hurt because I wasn't strong enough to do it. I just couldn't live with that."

Taking her face in my hands, I tilted her head upwards making her lock eyes with me so she could see how sincere I was being. "Darlin' you are the strongest woman I have ever met. You have survived and over come so much, and you always come out stronger. I have every bit of confidence that you can do this, don't doubt yourself, and if you're feeling weak I'll be your strength, I'll always be your safe place."

"I love you Jasper." She said catching my lips with her pouty ones.

"I love you too Darlin', always." I replied kissing her once more.


	19. Chapter 19

Alright guys! First off thank you so much for all of your reviews for the last chapter they encouraged me to write faster as you can see J Your kind words mine a lot to me!

After this chapter I have only one chapter and an Epilogue left, let me know what you guys think.

I haven't even finished this story and I already have another in mind J This stuff is addictive!

Chapter 19

BPOV

"Would everybody just back the fuck up NOW!" I roared.

I was at the end of my rope. I was thirsty and fucking aggravated. Apparently vampires with gifts needed to hunt more than regular vampires and according to Eleazar I was more powerful than even he could see.

What-the-fuck-ever.

All I knew was that if one more person told me to concentrate I was going to start ripping off limbs.

"You're doing it Bella, open your eyes and look around, your shield is surrounding you and Jasper." Carlisle's voice broke into my mental bitch fit.

Opening my eyes I saw what he meant and it just pissed me off even more that I couldn't seem to get the shield to work when I wanted it too.

I mean a shield is for protection right? But the only thing I was trying to protect myself from just now was losing my fucking mind on one of the members of my family.

I was also relieved that my instinct to protect Jasper was so strong that he always ended up under my shield, even without my doing.

"I don't get it, what is she protecting her self from right now?" Peter asked, echoing the question running through my mind.

"I don't know maybe its her anger that's triggering it. I'm sorry this is so hard on you Bella, I know how much stress this all must be putting on you." Carlisle apologized sounding sincerely apologetic.

I took a deep breath, reminding myself that it wasn't his fault, that it wasn't any of their fault's.

"Its not your fault Carlisle. It isn't anyone's fault. Mostly I'm just getting pissed off at myself for not having more control over my own abilities." I told everyone honestly.

We had been at it for over ten hours, and even though vampires couldn't get physically tired, I was starting to feel mentally exhausted.

I could feel my shield, it felt like a rubber band stretching to fit itself around me, I had only gotten it to stretch beyond Jasper and myself twice in the last ten hours and the failure I was feeling quickly turned into aggravation for my lack of will power, then pure rage at the thought of not being able to protect the people I loved.

At least everyone else seemed to be catching on with their own training. If only the mental part was as easy as the physical part. Vampire memory helped a lot with that training. If only it could help with this.

While most of me was glad that their training had been going so well. A small part of me wished they were still at it, so the whole family didn't have to watch my fail over and over again.

"Thirsty Darlin'?" Jasper asked, soothing his strong fingers over the column of my throat.

I was thirsty, but mostly I just needed a break. "Yeah, I know its not really safe to go far but do you think we could hunt, we can make it quick."

"Of course Darlin'," He answered me dropping a kiss on my lips before turning to address everyone else. "No one follow us, we will stay with in shouting distance, we will yell if we need y'all."

With that, he grabbed my hand and we were off, deep into the forest taking down the first herd of deer we came in contact with. After drinking until I felt sloshy, I stopped watching Jasper take down his second deer.

Although I had seen him hunt once before, I was still struck by how sexy he looked. Moving smoothly and swiftly through the trees as he locked eyes on his prey.

He finished up quickly coming to stand in front of me before taking my face in between is strong hands.

"Are you feeling better Darlin'?" he asked against my lips.

"Of course, you always make it better Jasper." I told him whole heartedly.

"Well in that case, I think I have something else that might make it better." He all but purred.

"Oh yeah and what's that Major?" I asked playing along.

"This." He growled, before lifting me up, my legs automatically wrapped themselves around his waist, as my hands sank into his blonde curls crashing his face to mine.

"Careful," he murmured after I ripped his shirt off of his body. "I don't think you want to go back to the house naked."

"Doesn't matter I just need to feel you." I mumbled against his lips.

It was a blur of removing clothes and groping hands and gasping breaths. I was surprised when I felt the soft grass hit my back as he lowered me to the ground, instead of the hard bark of the nearest tree.

"I love you so much Darlin'," He declares as his hands frame my face.

"I love you too Jasper." I reply, hating the pain I see reflecting in his dark eyes. "What's wrong baby?" I question.

"I just feel so sick when I think about how much time we both lost. I get so angry when I think about all of the pain you've had to go through, about all of the times I saw you in Forks but never allowed myself to really see you. So much wasted time Bella. And the thought of someone trying to take our forever away from us, makes me sick. You are the most important thing in my life now, and there's no way in hell I'm going to let anyone take you away from me." I hated seeing his handsome face twist with agony and rage. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what was going through his beautiful mind.

Truth was, I had often wondered about what life would have been like, if it would have always been Jasper. If Edward had never been in the picture to begin with.

I wondered often how much pain would have been avoided. But as soon as my mind settled on that train of thought for too long, I'd push the thoughts away again.

If things wouldn't have worked out the way they had, I wouldn't have gained another Brother and Sister in Peter and Charlotte. My relationship with my father would have never been so strong, I wouldn't have been there for Jake's wedding, I would have lost so many years with family and friends that I considered family.

I was thankful for those years, and I found peace in knowing that all of the people I loved would be okay, they weren't alone and I could always watch over them from afar to make sure of it.

The pain from loosing the Cullen's the way I did forced me to grow up. To appreciate the small things and the people in my life more, to love deeper, it made me a stronger person, a better person.

And although I know we would have eventually found our way to each other, because that is the way of soul mates, the naive, blinded by infatuation girl I was then wouldn't have been right for Jasper. So I'm thankful for the experiences and the pain that prepared me for the amazing man currently gazing at me with more love in his eyes than I had thought a person to be capable of.

"Jasper we can't play the what if game, no amount of wondering what could have been will change the way things have come together. All I care about anymore is that they have come together. No one will ever separate us now, we are to strong for that. I know that I can survive anything as long as you're the one standing by my side." I confessed crushing my lips to his in a passionate kiss.

His reaction was instantaneous. A mix between a growl and groan vibrated in his chest and I catch it in my mouth as it moves passed his lips.

His hand snakes down my body, brushing the side of my breast as he makes his way to my thigh, hitching my leg up so he can settle himself fully between my parted legs. The feel of his hardened member sliding against my sensitive clit makes me moan.

"I have to be inside of you, let me make love to you My Bella," He pleads while leaving open mouthed kisses down my neck and across my collar bone, as his right hand works its way up my side, his thumb brushing over my hardened nipple before his hands once again frame my face. His dark eyes locked with my equally black ones.

"You never have to ask Jasper, I'm yours. Always." I pledge.

"Always." He agrees as he slips in side of me slowly, never breaking eye contact.

A feeling of completeness that I have only ever felt with Jasper washes over me as our bodies connect, but it feels like so much more. I never realized that I was missing a piece of myself until he gave it back to me. Two halves of the same soul merging together to make one.

"Bella," He gasps against my lips and I can feel his love and devotion swirl around us as he looses himself in me so completely that he looses control over his gift.

"Yes." I hiss as he shifts my body slightly hitting a spot deeper inside of me.

"My beautiful angel," He mummers kissing my lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, always." I promise.

I gasped when I feel his love and lust swirl around us, thick and heavy driving me closer and closer to the edge.

"Harder Jasper." I pleaded.

My nails drag down his back as my pussy starts to clench around him, the coil in my stomach tightens as he continues to drive into me harder and faster than before.

"Fuck Isabella. You feel so good. So fucking wet and tight." He groans crashing his lips to mine for a deep kiss.

Sitting up on his knees, he brings one hand down to grab my ass slamming his body into mine at an even deeper angle, while the fingers of his other hand are rubbing tight circles on my sensitive clit, driving me quickly toward the edge.

"Fuck yes, so good." I moan out. "Harder." I hiss.

He complies immediately slamming into me over and over again. I can feel my shoulders making impressions into the ground below me as the beautiful man above me played my body expertly.

Sensing how close I was, he brought his body back down flush with my own, his hands once again returning to my face as his lips crashed back down upon my own and his fast pace picked up even more.

He pulled back locking his eyes with my own.

"Cum for me Darlin'." He demanded.

All of a sudden I feel wave after wave of his love, lust and need crash into me, causing me to come apart violently in his arms.

"YES, ISABELLA," He roars, his orgasm setting off my second, our bodies shake as we cum together, our combined love and lust swirling around us making it the most intense feeling I'd ever felt.

He kisses me deeply once more before resting his head against my chest were my heart used to beat. Something he did often when I was human. My hands went automatically to his blonde curls, getting a purr from him in return. The vibrations from his chest sending my over sensitive body into over drive.

"Better watch it Major, keep that up and we may never make it back to the house." I tell him only half joking as he starts placing open mouthed kisses down the center of my chest.

A deep moan escapes my body as he expertly starts working my hardened nipple with his tongue as his right hand made its way down my body, his thumb pressing into my still overly sensitive clit as he pushed two of his talented fingers into my dripping wet core.

"And who said we were going home anytime soon Darlin'? I'm not through with you yet." He growls.

A Jasper shaped indention in the forest floor, two broken trees and another four deer later, we are finally making our way back to the house.

I don't know how long we have been gone for, but the sky had darkened over indicating we had been gone for hours. I hoped we hadn't worried the others to much.

That thought was whipped clear out of my mind as we broke free of the tree line of the Cullen's back yard, the whole family was out, practice fighting from the looks of it but they all stopped when they heard his approaching giving us knowing looks.

Peter and Emmett wearing matching shit eating grins.

Great.

"You know we almost went in there after you on a couple of different occasions." Peter remarked nonchalantly but I could see the mischievousness brewing behind his red eyes.

"Whys that?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Well with the way you were screaming out Jasper's name I thought something might have happened. 'Oh god Jasper'," he mimicked getting a glare from me in return.

Ignoring my glare Emmett picked up where Peter left off. "Yeah we were getting worried, when you kept crying out for God and Jasper."

I took a step forward to kick their dumb asses but before I could two hands came up, the sounds of stone cracking against stone echoed through the clearing as Rose and Char smacked the two shitheads in the back of the head at the same time.

"What the fuck woman!" Peter exclaimed. While Emmett just pouted obviously used to the head smacking from Rose.

"Shut the fuck up. Unless you want me to start quoting some of your lines during sex." She told him, cocking an eyebrow at him, daring him to retort.

"Sorry to interrupt but I think we should tell them what happened while they were away." Alice piped up looking amused and excited tucked into Edward's side. Happy to have seen something that might be able to help no doubt.

"What happened?" Jasper demanded going from Jasper to Major instantly.

"Alice had a vision. Nothing concrete, it was all still very cloudy but we know it'll be during the day time when they arrive." Carlisle answered.

"Does everyone have their combat training complete?" He asked the group before us.

"Yep, can't wait to try some of it out on baby Bells over here." Emmett said pointing a finger at me.

"Yeah well you are going to have to wait for your match Emmett." Jasper said rolling his eyes at our goofy brother. "I want everyone to hunt now. You have four hours starting now, everyone is to break off into groups, don't go anywhere alone and try not to go to far into the forest. Hunt as quickly as possible and return as quickly as possible, we will need to be at our top strength for tomorrow."

"I'm so not eating Bambi." Peter pouted. Shutting up quickly when Jasper leveled a glare his way.

"Well then you just aren't going to hunt, because no one is going far, and there aren't any humans for at least five miles in any direction from here, your pick Peter." He told him sternly, leaving no room for argument.

"Fine." Peter huffed, much to the amusement of everyone around him.

"Alright. Everyone get out of here, I'm going to stay here with Bella, and work on her shield some more. Remember be back as soon as you can, no more than four hours, and don't go far." He reminded the group as everyone took off into the trees on either side of the house.

JPOV

I knew she was going to get frustrated again, and quickly that's why I made sure to send everyone away as we went back to work on her shield once more. A feeling of failure was an almost constant amongst her emotions and I hated it.

"Bella just relax Darlin', its just you and me here. Stop over thinking it. Close your eyes and just feel. Block out the sounds and smells that surround you and just feel. Feel the shield that surrounds you." I encouraged sending her waves of calm and love.

Her eyes slipped closed as she drew in a few deep breaths, a look of serenity took a hold of a her beautiful face as she allowed herself to relax and let go of some of her stress.

We remained that way for almost an hour, sitting on the ground facing each other, knees touching. Her concentrating on her locating her shield, while I just studied the perfect features of her face.

I felt it before I noticed the almost invisible wall around us, I could tell she was concentrating on the feeling of expanding her shield outward over me, the cute way her eyebrows furrowed was evidence to that.

"You're doing it Darlin'." I informed her gently not wanting to shock her and break her out of her concentration.

I was proud to see that even when her eyes opened and locked with mine that the shield did not waver. Even when it seemed that she wasn't concentrating on it much at all.

"Oh Jasper! I did it!" Her gleeful voice washed over me just as her feelings of accomplishment and happiness hit me.

"I knew you could." I reminded her honestly sending her waves of the pride I felt for her. She was truly the most magnificent creature I had ever seen, and she was all MINE.

I was a lucky son-of-a-bitch.

"We all knew you could." Peter smirked as he Charlotte, Carlisle and Esme broke free of the tree line.

Bella turned her beaming smile toward them before closing her eyes once more. Less than a second later the other four in the field were inside the protective layer of Bella's shield.

"That's incredible." Carlisle breathed, he was almost bursting with parental love and pride as he gazed at Bella in awe.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!" My girl chanted as she got up doing an actually happy dance in front of us. "I did it!" She shouted victoriously.

We heard Emmett's booming laughter long before we saw his large frame come barreling out of the forest on the opposite side that Peter and the others had just emerged. Rosalie, Tanya, and Kate were tagging behind him.

"Yeah Bells we know you did, we all heard you earlier." Emmett joked flashing Bella a sleazy smile complete with eyebrow waggle.

"Emmett I'm going to ignore the fact that you're a shit head for just a moment because as you should be able to see I have big news." Bella told him while gesturing to the six of us currently under her shield.

It only took him a fraction of a second to notice the shield before he beamed at Bella a smile full of pride for his little sister before attempting to launch himself at her, I'm sure attempting to wrap her in one of his Bella-Bear hugs as he had taken to calling them. But as he made contact with the out edges of Bella's shield his body was thrown back as it had been that first time, only this time there was no wall to stop his body and he was projected into the forest.

Bella's shield dropped from all of us immediately as she launched herself in the direction he had just been thrown, a look of horror colored her features. I was right behind her in an instant, not being able to stay away from her, my urge to keep her safe was only growing stronger as the time passed bringing us closer to the threat.

"Oh Emmett I'm so sorry are you okay." My angel cried as we reached him. He was sitting up eyes wide with shock before he blinked, focusing on the present.

His face transformed into a huge Emmett smile as he got to his feet making a big show of reaching out to check that Bella didn't have her shield up, obviously trying to break the tension etched into Bella's face. It worked and she gave him a small smile as he picked her up twirling her around in a huge hug.

"That was fucking awesome Bells!" he crowed spinning her around once more before placing her back on her feet, throwing one of his large arms around her slender shoulders. "My little sister is such a bad ass!"

Bella's answering giggle was music to my ears after the last forty-eight hours of almost constant stress. I gave Emmett an appreciative nod when he caught my eye, he nodded back in acknowledge.

Everyone but Edward and Alice were there when we got back, I was a little pissed off that they hadn't listened to my advice about staying with a group, but I understood the need to be alone with your mate especially at a time like this.

"Alright, lets see what you can do B!" Peter encouraged as we rejoined the rest of the group.

The next couple of hours passed with us testing out her limitations with her shield. There was nothing that could get through it. Emmett, Peter and Carlisle had to hold me down when the rest of the group charged Bella, to see if her shield could with stand multiple attacks. My instincts demanded that I rip every single one of them apart.

By the time the sun started to rise in the sky she could project her shield out on everyone with out even concentrating. It seemed once she got the hang of it, it become a second skin to her. Just another extension of herself. Much like my power is to me.

I was just about to suggest that we send a group out to go and search for Edward and Alice when I noticed they had been gone well over the four hours I told them to be back by. When the busted out of the forest, the looks on their faces immediately put me on alert, causing me to push Bella behind me as I scanned the tree line in front of me.

"Their coming!" Alice shouted, taking her place with the family, Edward taking a protective stance in front her matching my own in front of Bella.

The rest of the family lined up matching our stances, placing themselves firmly in front of their mates, with Tanya, Kate, and Irina standing behind us.

Bella's hands snaked around my chest covering the place where my unbeating heart laid in a calming gesture. My hand found hers our fingers interlocking as I pulled her flush against my back as her shield came out surrounding all of us snuggly.

"Everything is going to be okay." I told her gently reaching back to press my lips to hers.

"I know, everything is always okay when I'm with you." She answered me pushing her love into me.

"I love you Darlin'." I told her.

She didn't get a chance to respond because all of our heads snapped forward as the sound of several pairs of foot steps echoed through the forest coming in our direction.


	20. Chapter 20

I can't believe its only the Epilogue left after this. I'm going to be sad to see this story go it was my first and I never expected the response that I've gotten from it!

But I do appreciate it. Your reviews and alerts make my day a little brighter every time I read one. So let me know what you guys think, I know a lot of you were eager to read this one so I got it out as quickly as possible, but I'm nervous about it!

ENJOY!

Chapter 20

BPOV

Having the advantages of a vampire mind I was aware of my surroundings easily. I was aware of the snarls and growls ripping from my family's throats. I was aware that there were twenty three other vampires opposite of us, I was also aware that Jasper once again resumed his crouched position in front of me. So many things that I was aware of but all I could see was her.

Fire red hair fell down around her in tight curls that surrounded her pale face, framing her now black eyes. Eyes full of hatred and loathing. Eyes full of barely contained rage. Eyes that demanded revenge. Eyes that were locked on my own.

Victoria.

I don't know why none of us had even considered her being apart of this. The Cullen's had killed her mate and then the pack had killed her only other companion, of course she'd want me dead. How could I have not considered her sooner, I don't know.

It all clicked together easily at the sight of her. Her need for revenge not only against me but the whole family. She knew she'd never be able to accomplish such a thing single handedly, and she also knew of the rules the Volturi held above everything else. She knew she'd get her revenge easily if she had them on her side.

What she didn't know was that Aro was a greedy man, one who wasn't only interested in the very laws he and his "brothers" had created. He was far more interested in the powers certain members of my family possessed.

I was broken out of my stare down with the red-head when a voice I had never heard rang out over the constant snarls echoing through the small clearing, now coming from both sides of the invisible line we kept ourselves behind.

"Ah, Carlisle my friend its been to long." A man with long jet black hair glided forward nodding his head in a friendly gesture toward Carlisle, who standing in front of Esme.

"Aro." Carlisle clipped tone was accompanied by a nod of his own.

"You have quite the welcoming party here old friend, many that I am not familiar with, is there a reason you've gathered so many people to great me?" Aro asked, cooking his head to the side, I could see an underlying humor in his eyes that pissed me off.

"I could ask the same thing?" Carlisle gritted out between clenched teeth. "Surely if this was just a visit to check to make sure the laws have been upheld you wouldn't need so many to stand behind you."

"Oh, no need to worry about the-" Aro began, only to be cut off mid sentence.

"ENOUGH!" Jasper roared catching the attention of every vampire in the clearing. "We aren't ignorant enough to believe for one moment that any of you have come in peace, now state your honest reason for being here so we can be done with this." He demanded clearly in Major mode.

He was no longer crouched in front of me but he was still standing in front of me with a protective arm wrapped around me pulling me flushed to his back.

Aro looked at him with something that resembled respected and even I could see the small hint of fear in his eyes before he wiped his face clear of all emotions and plastered that fake smile back on.

Jasper smirked in front of me clearly having caught on to his emotions.

"Ah, Major Whitlock. I have seen you in many minds throughout the last 150 years. You strike fear in the hearts of many of our kind. Even without your very useful talent." He evaded as he appraised our position, clearly placing me from Victoria and Demetrie's memories. "I was not made aware of the fact that you had taken Isabella as a mate."

"That is not the issue at hand. State your business Aro." Jasper demanded once more.

Are chuckled causing Jasper to snarl. "It would be wise not to make demands from me Major."

It was Jaspers turn to laugh, a taunting laugh directed at Aro. "And why is that exactly, its not like you could ever take me in a fair fight without all of your little minions to guard you."

Aro face contorted in a raged mask only briefly as the laughter from Edward, Peter and Emmett rang through the clearing, but he quickly composed himself, plastering on that fake smile once again before turning himself toward Carlisle once more.

"Is this the reason you have called such a large crowd here to great me, you were planning on a fight dear friend?" Aro questioned.

"You know me well enough to know that if a fight can be avoided, it will be. I want nothing more than for us all to depart in peace." Carlisle answered honestly, but I could tell from the look on Jasper's face that, that wasn't an option here.

"Yes I hope for that outcome as well." He answered his eyes flicking to me once more before he took in the rest of our group. He let out what was supposed to be a sad sigh before speaking again. "But laws have been broken Carlisle, you know as well as I do that we can't let this go without punishment."

At the mention of punishment Victoria's face transformed into a delighted snarl just as Edwards contorted into a out raged mask, clearly having read Aro's definition of punishment from his mind.

Jasper caught the look on Edwards face, turning toward him they had some sort of silent conversation before Jasper turned his face back to Aro.

"You question our number and our motives, but you stand before us taking about punishment and death." Jasper told him a calm voice.

"No one as mentioned death here." Aro stated with a sickly sweet smile.

Victoria roared at the news turning her attention from me for the first time facing the brothers. "What do you mean! They broke the rules! They must die!"

Aro didn't even spare her a glance as he answered her in an almost bored tone. "You have also broken laws Victoria. You knew about her for years before bringing her to our attention, and don't think I don't know your real motivation behind telling us of the laws broken."

At this she roared again. "You mean to tell me that there will be no death for the rules broken?" She demanded.

"No." He stated simply, his eyes still roaming over our group.

She lunged before the word had even finished leaving his mouth but before she could reach him she was one the ground withering in pain. Her pain filled wails echoed off of the trees causing me to cringe into Jasper's back, I'd never heard anything like it.

"Take care of her Felix." Aro ordered in a bored tone.

A man cloaked in a dark robe stepped forward from his position next too another man I had just noticed was Demetrie, his eyes were locked on me full of want. I cringe away from his stare immediately.

Before I knew what was happening Felix had stepped forward and torn Victoria's withering body apart throwing her in a pile and lighting it on fire, a cloud of purple smoke was released into the air above us.

"Well now that, that is out of the way, I suppose it is time to get down to business." Aro stated, not looking at all sorry for just having another of his kind killed.

"Yes, if the punishment isn't death. What are you planning then?" Carlisle asked already knowing the answer, but wanting him to come out and say it.

Aro didn't disappoint.

"We will exchange our forgiveness of the wrong doings or your coven if you turn over the girl, of course you are all welcomed to come along, we'd love to have you Jasper, Edward, Alice." Aro offered like it was the most generous offer ever.

"You'll never have her." Jasper told him.

"Well it would be a pity to kill so many of our kind, especially with such gifts, so maybe you should let her speak for herself before you sign her death certificate Major." Aro said with an air of power and cockiness that didn't set well with me at all.

I made to step forward but with blocked when both Jasper and Edward put an arm out to stop me from stepping between them to make my way in front of the group.

"Guys I would like to speak for myself." I told them.

"Ah she speaks!" Aro crowed, his voice full of amusement that was just pissing me off.

Snarls filled the clearing once again from my side, everyone showing their displeasure at his inappropriate amusement at such a topic.

"Yes she speaks." I hissed breaking free and stepping in between Jasper and Edward so I could level an unblocked glare at him."

"And what would you like to say little one?" He chuckled.

My body vibrated as rage took over my senses at his lack of caring for the people I loved. "She'd like to tell you to go fuck yourself asshole."

"Is that anyone to talk to the person who just killed the woman who was dead set against killing not only you but your whole coven?" He asked me with a smirk on his face.

"First of all. Its not a coven, it's a family. Secondly, you didn't kill her for me you killed her because she was just an excuse to you." I stated.

"You know nothing little girl." He replied, his calm face slipping only slightly.

"No?" I taunted. "So you are saying what? That you have no intentions of taking the gifted of our family and killing the ones who stand it your way, just like you just killed Victoria?"

"Of course not, I wish no harm to come to any of you. And as long as you come with us then no harm will come to any of you, we will hash out what your punishment will be once we get back to Volterra." He announced like he wasn't about to get his head removed from his body by a very pissed off Major.

"You will not lay a fucking hand on my Mate!" Jasper roared from beside me.

Peters voice rang out from his position to Jasper's left. "I'll fucking rip you to pieces myself if you even think about touching my sister."

"And that is what your planning on doing isn't Aro. You want to take her back with you, punish her, break her spirit. Brainwash her and then take her as your mate." Edward stated from my right side, obviously piecing together the information from Aro's thoughts.

At this everyone roared, even some from Aro's side.

"You will not fucking touch her!" Jasper roared

"Is that really true?" I woman asked stepping forward behind the cloaked figures, that I assumed were the guard.

"Not now Sulpicia." Aro dismissed the woman.

"You would do that to your wife, to your mate?" Carlisle asked clearly disgusted by the man who he had once considered a friend.

"I'd rather die then be your "mate"." I said cutting off all further talk of this nonsense.

"Well how about I see what I can do about changing your mind?" Aro asked before motioning a small girl, no older than 15 cloaked in same dark cloak as the rest of the guard.

Her red eyes held none of the innocence of a 15 year old girl though. They were full of evil anticipation.

"Why don't you show Bella, just what will happen to her beloved if she doesn't obey Jane." Aro ordered.

Jane turned her wicked red eyes on Jasper as I felt a small intrusion bump against the outside of my shield. It reminded me of the vibration from a cell phone. Her eyes turned from wicked, to confused, to outraged in seconds as whatever she was attempting to do was obviously blocked by my shield.

Pride and happiness surged through me at the knowledge that it was working. At least against the mental attacks.

Aro's chuckles once again filled the clearing as he turned his gaze to me again. "It seems you have quickly got your shield under control. No matter. Once you break contact with him the shield will be ineffective once more."

I wanted to laugh at his ignorance. He had no idea what my shield was capable of.

"Take him, she'll go where he is I'm sure of it." He stated like trying to take my mate was no big deal.

A deafening roar escaped me, as I felt my shield strengthen at the thought of harm coming to Jasper.

Power surged through my body as I stretched my shield even further until it was covering Aro completely before I jerked it back in our direction causing him to stumble forward, his face reflected his bewildered emotions. I laughed as Felix and Demetrie ran forward trying to take Jasper only to be thrown back as they hit the edges of my shield.

Jasper noting that nothing could hurt me at the moment released his hold on me allowing me to make a few steps forward in Aro's direction.

"What was that about taking my mate?" I growled as I circled him, enjoying the look of pure fear on his face.

"Of course we wouldn't have hurt him." He lied.

"Liar." Jasper smirked.

"How about we have a little fun with you?" I taunted.

"You don't want to do that Isabella." He told me trying to intimidate me. "You will never leave this field alive, any of you if any harm comes to me."

"Mmmh, we'll see about that. Maybe its you who won't leave this field alive." I taunted.

Snarls echoed around the clearing bouncing off of my shield.

"You will release our brother." Another uncloaked figured stepped forward.

"And who are you?" I asked, knowing he was one of the brothers.

"I am Ciaus and this is Marcus." He said pointing to himself then to another man he looked more bored than any man or vampire I had ever seen.

"And what if I didn't give your brother back to you Ciaus?" I asked.

"All of your coven will die, this will not go unpunished." He stated confidently.

"Right." I laughed as I pushed my shield forward once more to wrap it around Ciaus before pulling him toward us to stand beside Aro. "As you were saying asshole?"

"Fuck I love my sister." Emmett joked from behind me.

"This will never go unpunished!" Ciaus roared.

"Actually brothers." The bored voice of Marcus rang out for the first time. "I have grown tired of your greed Aro and of your anger Ciaus."

"What are you talking about Marcus?" Aro asked his brother the edge evident in his voice.

"Exactly what I said Aro. I've been telling you for centuries that one day you'd meet your match, that your greed would catch up with you. Today is that day." He answered in his same bored tone.

"You don't care if your brother dies?" Jasper questioned beside me.

"You're an empath correct?" Marcus asked.

"Yes." Jasper stated simply studying him closely.

"Then you know of my true feelings about all of this." He stated.

"Is this true?" Carlisle asked, turning his attention toward Jasper for clarification.

"His emotions do not lie, he is telling the truth." He informed. "What of his thoughts Edward, do they match his spoken words?" he asked.

"Yes, he has grown tired of their games. He would have left long ago, had he any other place to go. He doesn't care if they live or die." Edward stated.

"Then you may go." Jasper dismissed. "Go back to Volterra, you maybe the only ruler left alive after today. But mark my words if you ever even think of hurting anyone I care about I will kill you myself."

Marcus bowed his head slightly in a show of respect in our direction before taking off into the trees.

"What about us. We feel the same way." Jane spoke up.

"Liar." Jasper and Edward said at the same time causing her to snarl.

"We can talk about this Major." Aro tried to reason.

"Sure. Lets talk." Jasper replied smoothly. "Lets talk about how you've come to my home, tried to take my mate home to punish her then make her your own. How you not only threatened me with harm and death but my whole family."

"We couldn't allow any coven to become stronger than our own." Aro countered like that made everything alright.

"Mmmmh." Just hummed in agreement before stopping to lock eyes with the two pieces of shit in front of me. "Lets talk about how we were going to let all of you go unharmed and in peace, that is until you let your true colors show."

"We can still go in peace, we won't bother you again." Aro bartered.

"Lets talk about how I'm an empath and I know your lying right now." He stated stepping close to Aro while Peter pushed me behind himself next to Charlotte. "Lets also talk about how I'm going to rip you apart. And if you are lucky I might burn the pieces or maybe I'll just spread them through out the world, and you'll have to suffer an eternity of trying to piece yourself together again."

Aro backed up on reflex to Jaspers words and body langue. "Surely we can work this out Major, how about you and your family being immune to all laws for eternity."

"Not enough." Jasper smirked.

"Then what will be, anything you want." Aro assured.

"There is nothing that I want that I can't get for myself Aro. But there is nothing you can do that will save you now, not after what you were planning to do to my Bella. Death is the only option for you and anyone who try's to stand in my way." He stated simply.

At his words Aro and Ciaus lunged at Jasper, but Jasper was anticipating it and caught Aro's arm slamming him into Ciaus throwing him off balance as Aro's right arm was torn from his body.

Peter came forward restraining Ciaus from once again lunging for Jasper as Aro's pain filled roar filled my ears.

"Carlisle old friend, you can still talk some since into the boy." Aro pleaded never taking his eyes from Jaspers angry form.

"I can't do that Aro. If you would have threatened my mate in such a way, even I'd have to have your death by my hand." Carlisle told him solemnly.

I knew how much he hated the thought of killing, even if it was a sadistic, evil creature such as these. My heart went out to him but I knew this had to end here.

"No one is going to be able to save you Aro. Even before you opened your mouth today, even before I got a read on your emotions, even before I learned your true intentions for My Bella. I had planned on ending this here today. I will not leave alive anyone who poses a threat to my mate." Jasper informed.

"Is there nothing I can do?" Aro pleaded as Jasper tossed his arm aside.

"No." Jasper's simple reply came right before his body lunged toward Aro, ripping his head of first the rest of his body followed, seconds later his limbs were in a pile in the middle of the clearing.

Jasper turned his attention to Ciaus as Peter released him. "You don't want to do this. If the Voturi are destroyed who will keep order in our world." Ciaus tried to reason.

"I was in the southern wars for almost 100 years before I left them to find something better for myself. I killed thousands of humans and vampires in that time and that's just me, that's not including the thousands that fought beside me and against me in that time. Those wars still continue to this day, and not once have any of you ever stepped in. So don't tell me this is about protecting our existence, this is about power. Something you are seriously lacking right now." Jasper states moving toward him. "Besides that's why I let Marcus go, he seems to be the only honorable one out of all of you."

"Even if you do kill me, you'll never get out of here alive, as soon as you drop your shield Jane and Alec's powers will work on all of you once more, if you let me go I can order them to stand down." Ciaus bartered.

"No Thanks." Jasper replied lunging forward and quickly ripping his body to pieces that soon joined Aro's in the growing pile.

Coming back to where I stood he took me from my position behind Peter and tugged me forward to stand by his side. Checking me over to make sure I was okay I'm sure. I gave him a smile in reassurance and only then did he turn to face the others.

Some where openly sobbing, faces filled with rage and agony for having lost two very important members of their coven.

"Is there anyone else who'd like to join the two here?" Jasper asked gesturing to the pile of limbs on the ground. I shuddered when I noticed a few of them moving.

"Fuck you!" Jane's enraged voice shouted above the rest of the noise.

"No thanks Sweat heart." Peter drawled from beside us. Which only caused her to get more angry, the intensity she was using to try to penetrate my shield seemed to double in effort.

"That's not going to work." I offered. "My shield is to strong, you can sit there forever trying but it will never get through."

"This is your fault." She screeched pointing a finger at me. "If it weren't for you none of this would have happened."

"Last time I checked it was your Aro that went power hungry, not me." I informed.

"This is your fault!" She said again dismissing what I had just told her. "I want a fair fight, just you and I."

I looked to Jasper to gage his reaction but he was just smirking at me. I shrugged my shoulders, I had wanted to tear the bitch apart the moment she turned her wicked eyes on Jasper and tried to hurt him.

"That's fine with me." I stated. "Not that I was aware y'all even knew what a fair fight was."

The protest from many of my family members was the complete opposite from the rest of them.

"No Bella, you don't have to do that honey." Esme pleaded.

"Fuck yeah she does!" Emmett cheered. "Show that crazy bitch what you can do."

Peter just threw a knowing smirk my way. He could tell I was itching to get hands on her for the way she had treated Jasper earlier.

"Drop your shield." She demanded stepping forward.

I stepped forward too out side of my physical shield, careful that my mental shield stayed in place incase she decided to use her powers later. Also making sure that my family was still fully protected.

As soon as I was out side of my shield she lunged hard, grabbing hold of my shoulder to take me down but I used my height to my advantage flipping us over once more in a move Jasper had taught me the day prior. I literally ripped her hands off of my shoulder tossing them to the ground.

Her pain filled roar filled my ears as she got back up lunging at me once more. I quickly grabbed her arm spinning her around so her back was facing me before gripping both of her arms in my hands tightly and bringing up my right leg to plant a strong kick in the middle of her shoulder blades, her arms ripped from her body as another pain filled wail filled the clearing.

Just as I was about to finish her off another vampire came at me from the side trying to catch me off guard, my mind registered that he must be Alec her brother by the resemblance between the too, but my body just went into instinct using another move I had learned from Jasper the previous day. I had his head removed from his body before he knew what was happening.

It only took seconds to finish dismembering the bodies of the two vampires. I let down my shield long enough to add the new pieces to the growing pile and make me way over to Jasper who looked pissed off.

I had a feeling I would be hearing about this later. He wasn't the only one who looked pissed either. I shrugged at my family before taking my place at Jasper's side where I belonged.

"Is there anyone else?" Jasper asked once more. "No one else who wishes to harm what is mine?"

I could tell Carlisle was just as relieved as I was when no one even so much as twitched in our direction. I had enough death for one day too.

"Then go, all of you. Return to Volterra, but know that the next time we won't be so forgiving. We could have easily killed you all." Jasper dismissed them. "And do not hunt in the area!" He reminded

Several members of the Volturi nodded in a show of respect before taking off deep into the forest where they had come from.

I didn't drop my shield for several minutes. Until I could no longer hear retreating footsteps, until I could no longer feel any of their presences around me.

"They're gone! They're not coming back! I can see it clear as day now. Who ever was protecting their future decisions has decided to break off from the Volturi now that Brothers and Evil twins are gone. I can see everything again!" Alice squealed jumping into Edward's arms before planting a huge kiss on his lips.

Cheers erupted from the rest of the family at the news everyone turning to their mate to celebrate. Jasper spun me to face him before crashing his lips down on mine in a searing kiss that made me wish we were all alone.

"What were you thinking, you crazy beautiful girl!" he growled kissing me again. "You could have gotten yourself killed out there and I couldn't have even protected you while stuck inside of your shield!"

"I'm fine Jasper nothing happened to me, I knew what I was doing." I reassured him quickly trying to catch his lips with my own once again.

"Don't ever do anything so stupid again!" He growled gripping my face between his hands and nibbling on my bottom lip.

"I promise." I told him honestly eager to continue this some place else. But before I could take his hand to pull him off to some where private I was wretched out of his arms and thrown over a shoulder.

"Bells you were totally bad ass!" Emmett crowed.

"Hell yes if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have stood a chance." Peter praised.

"I doubt that guys." I mumbled a little embarrassed at the attention.

"Don't doubt it." Edward assured from beside us. "I could read all of their thoughts. They were terrified of you even if they didn't show it. That's why Jane wanted to fight you. She knew if you were out of the way, we'd be much easier to pick off with her and Alec's power."

"Whatever." I dismissed not believing that I was as badass as they were making me out to be.

"Don't under estimate yourself Darlin'." Jasper whispered in my ear as his arms came around me from behind.

"Thank you Jasper." Carlisle stated walking over to pull Jasper into a fatherly embrace.

Jasper looked slightly bewildered but hugged him back tentatively anyway. "What for?" He asked pulling away.

"For not killing them all. I know you only did that for my benefit." Carlisle explained with a knowing look in his eye.

"Of course." Jasper replied, leaving it at that. But I could tell that Carlisle was the only reason any of them were still alive now.

After being passed around from person to person for hugs and thanks, I was getting tired of hearing people sing my praises. Making my over to Jasper where he was talking animatedly with Peter and Kate about something I tugged on his hand gesturing toward the forest around us.

I needed to be alone with My Major.

He caught on quickly excusing himself before tightening his hold on my hand and leading me to what was quickly becoming our spot in the forest.

We had barely stopped before he was on me, both of us removing clothing faster than ever before. He had my back slammed into the nearest tree as his mouth crashes into mine. He wasn't being careful or gentle, there is just to much pent up emotion that he was venting through me and I have to say it I liked it. A lot.

His mouth moved from mine down the side of my face, leaving opened mouth kisses down my neck. I can't hold in the moan that escapes my lips as his tongue darts out tasting my hardened nipple.

"You like that baby?" He grunts as he switches sides needing the other breast with his hand.

"Fuck yes." I hiss.

His hand leaves my breast and continues down my body until he reaches my slit, running his finger over my clit.

"Jesus fuck, your wet." He growled out crashing his lips to mine.

"Fuck!" I hissed as he plunged two fingers deep inside of my throbbing core.

I let out a whimper when he removed them bringing them to his lips before sucking them into his mouth. He groaned at the taste of me before crashing his lips back to mine. Tasting myself on his lips only turned me on further.

He runs his hard cock over my clit a couple of times soaking up some of my wetness before he shifts his hips and he's slamming into me.

"Fucking shit!" He groans

"Yes!" I hiss as my head slams back against the hard bark of the tree I feel it give out from the impact but I could give a shit less about the tree sap that is probably now in my hair.

"Fucking harder." I plead as he shifts his hips back before plunging in hard and deep while pulling me down on him at the same time.

"Like this!" He grunts out has he continues to fuck me harder and deeper than ever before.

"Fuck..yes yes yes yes!" I chanted as I felt my orgasm coming closer.

"Rub your clit for me Bella." He demands.

Without thinking about it my hand reaches down and my fingers make quick work of rubbing tight circles around my swollen clit.

"Fuck I'm going to cum!" I tell him as the coil in my body wounds even tighter.

"Fuck yes, cum with me Darlin'. Let me feel you cum all over me." He grunts speeding up even faster.

It only takes a couple of more strokes before I'm coming undone on top of him as he stills inside of me filling me with his own orgasm.

Lifting me off of him he sets me down on my feet before plopping down on the grown pulling me down next too him. We both laid there for a few minutes catching our unneeded breath before he turned to me taking my face in his hands.

"I love you Bella." He told me pouring all of his love and adoration into me.

"I love you too Jasper." I replied knowing he could feel the truth in my words.

"So are you ready to be Mrs. Whitlock?" He asked seriously.

"I was born to be yours Jasper." I answer him honestly. "Guess its time to go home and announce that there is a wedding to plan." I say making to get up but two strong arms pull me back down.

"They plans will just have to wait. I'm not done with you yet." He smirks before slamming his lips to mine.


End file.
